<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il figlio di Vader (Traduzione di Vader's Child) by The_dreamer_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112500">Il figlio di Vader (Traduzione di Vader's Child)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dreamer_girl/pseuds/The_dreamer_girl'>The_dreamer_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark Luke, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, S&amp;M, Sesso Anale, Sesso violento, universo alternativo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dreamer_girl/pseuds/The_dreamer_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Luke infatuato si unisce a Vader, scivolando nell'oscurità seducente mentre complottano per distruggere Palpatine. AU dopo Bespin. Nulla di esplicito fino al capitolo 7.<br/>**<br/>Questa storia non mi appartiene, è la traduzione in italiano di una fanfiction pubblicata su AO3 da SkyShiningBoy in inglese, pubblicata qui con il permesso dell'autore.<br/>E' la mia prima traduzione, perciò vi chiedo di essere comprensivi. Le critiche costruttive sono ben accette.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom Luke Skywalker!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitolo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DiSCLAIMER:</p><p>Questa storia non mi appartiene, è una traduzione in italianO dall’inglese, ed è pubblicata qui con il permesso dell’autore, SkyShiningBoy, che ringrazio vivamente per avermi dato il permesso di tradurla. La storia originale è pubblicata qui su AO3 a questo link:  https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164768?show_comments=true&amp;view_full_work=true#comments<br/>Per chi conosce l'inglese, vi invito a leggerla in lingua originale.</p><p> </p><p>Note dell’autore:<br/>Incesto esplicito di Luke / Vader M / M nei capitoli successivi (vi avvertirò), altrimenti per lo più violenza, angoscia, S&amp;M, kink, ecc.<br/>E pensieri incestuosi, ragazzo cattivo! Gli avvisi possono essere aggiunti mentre leggo e riscrivo. </p><p>Note della traduttrice: Questa è la mia prima traduzione, perciò sono consapevole di avere ancora molto da imparare. Nel caso in cui qualcuno più bravo di me legga la storia in lingua  originale e noti degli errori non esiti a segnalarmeli. I suggerimenti e le critiche sono ben accetti purché costruttivi. Sono presenti scene di sesso incestuoso tra padre e figlio, perciò se l'argomento vi infastidisce siete pregati di non leggere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La cantina improvvisata era debolmente illuminata da gruppi elettrogeni portatili ed era animata dai suoni delle risate dei giovani.</p><p>Leia batté il piede al ritmo della musica, cercando, per una notte, di dimenticare che Han era perduto da qualche parte nella galassia, rinchiuso in una prigione di carbonite.</p><p>Non era stata in grado di salvarlo, ma avevano salvato Luke da una caduta mortale nell'atmosfera di Bespin.</p><p>Le truppe ribelli avevano trascorso le settimane che seguirono scappando dalle forze imperiali, trovando finalmente una piccola luna con un'atmosfera che li proteggeva dagli esploratori, e questa celebrazione fu una gradita tregua dal lavoro e dalla tensione.</p><p>Nonostante le loro sconfitte precedenti, l'ottimismo regnava sovrano quella sera e tutti erano decisamente di buon umore.</p><p>Tranne Luke Skywalker.</p><p>Leia sospirò mentre lo guardava.</p><p>Aveva trascorso sempre più tempo da solo.</p><p>Ora si era allontanato da solo ed era seduto immobile vicino a una delle finestre, girato a metà sulla panca e guardava il cielo notturno.</p><p>Si chiese cosa vedesse lì, o cosa stesse cercando.</p><p>Dal loro ritorno dalla Città delle Nuvole, divenne ogni giorno più sottomesso.</p><p>Sapeva che perdere la mano era stato uno shock sia fisico che psicologico, e forse essere stato sconfitto in una terribile battaglia con l'Oscuro Signore dei Sith - del quale non avrebbe fornito dettagli oltre quell'unico fatto - era stato ancora più dannoso a livello emotivo.</p><p>Forse era per questo che era cambiato così drasticamente in così tanti modi.</p><p>Luke non era più il giovane entusiasta che aveva fatto irruzione nella sua cella sulla Morte Nera, quello determinato a seguire i passi del suo eroico padre Jedi, né era il coraggioso ufficiale che aveva guidato la difesa della base di Hoth.</p><p>Ora era tranquillo, introspettivo, uno sconosciuto che rifiutava le sue ripetute offerte di condividere le sue confidenze.</p><p>La turbava, questo brusco cambiamento in un uomo depresso che si era ritirato nella sua mente, ignaro delle preoccupazioni degli altri.</p><p>Si chiese se avesse mai pensato a Han.</p><p>Ma ciò che la turbava di più era l'espressione rapita che spesso attraversava il viso di Luke.</p><p>I suoi occhi diventavano più chiari e più grandi ed emettevano uno strano bagliore che lei non riconosceva.</p><p>In quei momenti, divenne un'altra creatura, qualcosa di più che un umano, etereo e ultraterreno.</p><p>A volte gli angoli della sua bocca quasi si sollevavano in un sorriso; altre volte appariva ossessionato, arrabbiato o vicino alle lacrime.</p><p>Si chiese se stesse parlando con qualcuno che non riusciva a sentire.</p><p>Sembrava così adesso, come se stesse parlando con le stelle e non gli stavano rispondendo.</p><p>O peggio, gli <em>stavano</em> rispondendo.</p><p>Leia si accigliò, cercando di spazzare via un principio di terrore. Forse questo cambiamento era l'effetto che la Forza aveva su un Jedi.</p><p>Sospettava che non avrebbe mai capito la Forza, nonostante gli insegnamenti di suo padre.</p><p>C'erano state molte volte in cui era certa che fosse solo un mito, un'altra religione inventata per controllare le masse. Ma quando guardava Luke ... beh, non era sicura di niente.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era più a suo agio tra le stelle che tra i vivi.</p><p>Vi furono momenti, troppi, in cui si sentì come se fosse morto nella Città delle Nuvole.</p><p>O almeno, come se avesse perso la sua anima.</p><p>Sarebbe dovuto morire.</p><p>La morte sarebbe stata preferibile a vivere con il peso che suo padre avrebbe dovuto essere suo nemico - un nemico che avrebbe dovuto uccidere.</p><p>Luke guardò la striscia di stelle che turbinava sopra di loro. Suo padre era là fuori.</p><p>Se avesse esteso i suoi sensi solo un po’, avrebbe incontrato il Signore Oscuro.</p><p>Molte volte nelle ultime settimane, Vader lo aveva cercato e toccato la sua mente, inviando parole nessun’altra parola che "figlio". E spesso aveva restituito una chiamata involontaria di "Padre!" incapace di nascondere il suo desiderio.</p><p>Dopotutto non era un orfano: era il figlio del simbolo più visibile dell'autorità dell'Impero.</p><p>Faceva male ... ma a un certo livello, non importava.</p><p>Voleva un padre da più tempo di quanto ricordasse.</p><p>Forse Vader non era così malvagio come diceva Leia.</p><p>Forse a suo padre mancava e voleva stare con lui - per amor suo, non solo come alleato in un complotto per rovesciare l'imperatore.</p><p>Forse suo padre non lo aveva abbandonato.</p><p>Vader era stato un soldato, chiamato a difendere l'Impero - forse si era pentito di essersi lasciato suo figlio alle spalle.</p><p><em>Diventare Jedi come mio padre</em> ... Lo desiderava.</p><p>Solo gli sciocchi desideravano, lo avvertì una volta Han e aggiunse: <em>Sii felice con quello che hai.</em></p><p>Ma Luke Skywalker non era mai stato contento.</p><p>Aveva sempre desiderato di più, aveva sempre cercato eccitazione, avventure, speeder più veloci, fantastici sogni ad occhi aperti - più di qualsiasi altra cosa che potesse aiutare la sua mente a sfuggire alla noia della vita su Tatooine.</p><p>Era stato guidato da un'esigenza che ancora non capiva, e lo aveva lasciato irrequieto e insoddisfatto.</p><p>Forse avrebbe dovuto ascoltare Yoda e rimanere su Dagobah.</p><p>O fuggire dalla Città delle Nuvole con Leia invece di cercare Vader.</p><p>Avrebbe dovuto fare ciò che la gente si aspettava da un Jedi e da un soldato.</p><p>Invece aveva fatto un passo in avanti e aveva scoperto una verità che non poteva condividere con nessuno.</p><p><em>Essere un Jedi</em> ... Non capiva cosa significasse, e ora non c'era nessuno che potesse spiegarglielo - tranne suo padre. Darth Vader era un Jedi, il che lo confuse ancora di più.</p><p>Sith ... un Jedi del Lato Oscuro, aveva sussurrato Yoda, ma cosa significava?</p><p>Qual era il lato oscuro?</p><p>Aveva sentito solo avvertimenti, mai spiegazioni.</p><p>Suo padre gli aveva tagliato la mano.</p><p>Era questo che significava il Lato Oscuro, che si poteva mutilare un figlio?</p><p>Ma se ne avesse avuto la possibilità, avrebbe ucciso Vader durante il loro duello.</p><p>Ciò lo ha reso del Lato Oscuro o l'ignoranza dell'identità di suo padre lo ha assolto dalla colpa?</p><p>O non c'erano lati oscuri o luminosi della Forza?</p><p>Ben e Yoda gli avevano mentito anche su questo?</p><p>Luke non riusciva a capirlo.</p><p>Tutto era confuso e non c'erano risposte da nessuna parte. Se avesse detto di sì, se fosse andato con Vader ... Vader glielo avrebbe insegnato, aiutandolo a risolvere i misteri Jedi e ... lo avrebbe amato?</p><p>Il calore gli riscaldò le guance.</p><p>C'era un'altra ragione per cui voleva incontrare di nuovo Vader.</p><p>Cresciuto nel vuoto sterile di un pianeta deserto, si era affidato all'immagine drammatica di Darth Vader per portare eccitazione attraverso i notiziari olografici ... il mistico guerriero dell'imperatore che offriva la promessa di un futuro, di una galassia oltre Tatooine.</p><p>L'enorme forma drappeggiata in un fantastico fluente mantello nero, una voce di acciaio e miele, la potenza che si irradia da ogni movimento, obbedito, invidiato, lusingato.</p><p>Quante volte aveva fatto finta che Vader fosse il suo ambito padre - o se stesso? Quante volte aveva voluto imitare l'uomo, comandare le truppe dell'Imperatore, ricevere omaggio per le battaglie vinte e rispetto per il semplice fatto di esistere? Le sue fantasie giovanili lo incendiavano e aveva trascorso i suoi momenti privati indulgendo in esse.</p><p>Prima essere Vader, poi essere voluto da Vader, preso da Vader.</p><p>Un soldato, un amico, un figlio, un amante.</p><p>Qualcuno importante, qualcuno indispensabile.</p><p>Da solo, si sarebbe toccato, sognando Vader e quel potere scatenato, forse persino condiviso con lui.</p><p>I suoi sogni erano la ragione per cui aveva cercato Vader nella Città delle Nuvole e aveva seguito una traccia che era stata chiara come una luce che brillava nell’oscurità.</p><p>E ora stava affrontando la realtà.</p><p>Poteva vivere i suoi sogni, tutti quanti.</p><p>Tutto quello che doveva fare era rinunciare alla Ribellione e ... fare l'ultimo passo.</p><p>Lo zio Owen e la zia Beru si vergognerebbero che avesse considerato cose del genere.</p><p>Avevano cercato di insegnargli le loro credenze. Esternamente, si era comportato come un buon figlio adottivo, casto, laborioso e non politico; interiormente, aveva sognato potere, conquista, dominio, Vader e sesso che fosse sia piacere che dolore.</p><p>La misteriosa figura mascherata, alternativamente tenera e ruvida con lui - e il potere che ottenne quando il dolore si rivolse verso l’interno.</p><p>Dolore ... Luke avvertì una sensazione pulsante nel suo polso e lo sfregò distrattamente.</p><p>Il suo braccio continuava a inviare messaggi di dolore fantasma che correvano lungo le terminazioni nervose delle sue dita umane recise.</p><p>Sembrava che la maggior parte dello staff dell'Alleanza si fosse risentito della sua amputazione più di lui.</p><p>In un certo senso, pensò cupamente, la ferita era un dono di suo padre, il doloroso promemoria di come avesse perso la mano.</p><p>Suo padre l'aveva presa, insieme al suo cuore.</p><p>Una stella cadente si precipitò giù più veloce di quanto potesse battere le palpebre, e i suoi pensieri la seguirono. <em>Padre</em>? Chiese attraverso la Forza. <em>Padre, dove sei</em>? Percepì la risposta prima che gli sfiorasse la mente.</p><p>
  <em>Sono qui, figlio mio.</em>
</p><p>Luke chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>Ogni volta che sentiva quella parola, il suo bisogno diventava più squisito, ed era colpito dal desiderio di toccare Vader, renderlo orgoglioso, condividere le sue paure e i suoi desideri segreti, essere amato in ogni modo.</p><p>
  <em>Sono così solo, padre. Ho bisogno di te.</em>
</p><p>C'era un leggero sfarfallio nella Forza - un'indicazione della sorpresa di Vader al pianto profondo della sua anima?</p><p><em>Sono qui,</em>  ha ribadito la Forza. <em>Vieni da me, Luke. Governeremo insieme la galassia.</em></p><p>Luke sorrise. Suo padre condivideva i suoi sogni. <em>Per ora ... voglio solo conoscerti. Voglio che tu mi insegni.</em></p><p>Un'ondata di qualcosa che non capiva lo travolse.</p><p>Era di Vader ed era ricco di possessività.</p><p>
  <em>Ti insegnerò, figlio mio. Vieni con me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con te - o con l'imperatore? Non andrò con lui!</em>
</p><p>Percepì un'esitazione nel Signore Oscuro, poi una specie di pressione che spinse la sua risoluta determinazione.</p><p>
  <em>Sto venendo per te. Sii pronto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non andrò dall'imperatore. Solo da te.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luke ... dobbiamo parlare. Dobbiamo stare insieme. È il nostro destino. Non lo senti?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Padre—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non gli permetterò di farti del male, giovane. Aspettami. Non sono mai lontano da te.</em>
</p><p>La connessione si dissolse.</p><p>Luke sbatté le palpebre e si guardò intorno, leggermente sorpreso dalla musica e dalle risate. Tutte queste persone. Si era dimenticato dove fosse.</p><p>Per un momento, fu paralizzato, privo di scopo.</p><p>Poi si alzò, cercando di orientarsi in questo vuoto emotivo. Compagnia. Canzoni di solitudine, amori perduti e risate. La base nascosta sulla luna Cor. Con la ribellione. Con i suoi amici.</p><p>Amici. Scansionò la stanza. Principessa Leia, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca. Tutto qui.</p><p>Anche Luke Skywalker era qui, felicemente innocente, perso nella sua solita nebbia ad occhi aperti.</p><p>Realtà: <em>sono Luke Skywalker.</em></p><p>Realtà: <em>sono Luke Vader, figlio del Signore Oscuro.</em></p><p>Il suo mantello era ancora drappeggiato sulla sedia vuota accanto a Leia.</p><p>Attraversò la stanza e lo raccolse, gettandolo sulle sue spalle e chiudendolo con un movimento regolare. "Devo andare." Alle sue orecchie, la sua voce suonava strana. Senza respiro. Eccitata.</p><p>La conversazione al tavolo cessò.</p><p>Li esaminò con saggezza appena acquisita; la loro preoccupazione e perplessità era trasparente.</p><p>“Ti stai già congedando, Luke?" Non era la prima volta che sentiva la Forza nella voce di Leia, ma stanotte brillava come un faro. "Camminerò con te.”</p><p>"No." Alzò la mano, ordinando alla Forza di fermarli.</p><p>Da dove veniva questo improvviso afflusso di potere? <em>Padre, sei con me?</em> Godeva della sua inaspettata onnipotenza. “Devo andare.” Ripetè. “Non so quando tornerò. Non so se tornerò.”</p><p>“Ehi, Luke.” Lando cercò di spingere la sedia, ma non si mosse. Si accigliò e alzò lo sguardo. “Qualcosa ti disturba, posso dirlo. Perché non beviamo qualcosa e ne parliamo?”</p><p>Luke sorrise loro e il movimento gli sembrò strano sul viso. Ha rilasciato la sua presa della Forza.</p><p>Leia lo guardò con un po 'di allarme. “Devo andare.” Ripeté ragionevolmente. “Sta venendo per me.”</p><p>E si avviò a grandi passi nella notte, fuori dall'accampamento fino alla radura vicina dove sapeva di dover aspettare ancora un po 'il padre che aveva aspettato per tutta la vita.</p><p>Alle sue spalle la musica riprese, le voci risuonarono di risate e cameratismo.</p><p>Non provava nulla per questo; non apparteneva a quelle persone che appartenevano insieme.</p><p>Luke Skywalker era veramente solo.</p><p>Tranne per suo padre.</p><p>Incrociò le mani e attese pazientemente.</p><p>Una folata di vento gonfiava il suo mantello chiaro.</p><p>Fissò l'ombra debole delle altre lune gettate a terra.</p><p>La sua ombra avrebbe potuto essere l'ombra di Vader, poiché la sua immagine era alta e larga. Potente.</p><p>Invincibile.</p><p>"Luke". La mano di Leia era sul suo braccio.</p><p>Si voltò e le sorrise, sentendosi in pace.</p><p>Sapendo che era quasi a casa.</p><p>Guardò l'uomo alto che si librava al suo fianco. “Lando,” Disse, concedendo una designazione all'uomo che avrebbe dovuto essere Han.</p><p>"Sì, Luke?”</p><p>Si voltò di nuovo verso le stelle. La sua casa era là fuori, da qualche parte dove non era mai stato. "Lui sta arrivando.”</p><p>"Luke, non stai bene. Perché non torni in caserma e ti corichi? Forse possiamo contattare Yoda …"</p><p>"Yoda non mi insegnerà più." Un piccolo frammento di rabbia si diffuse in lui. "Lo farà lui.”</p><p>"Sta iniziando a farmi venire i brividi" Mormorò Lando sottovoce.</p><p>Una piccola mano si posò di nuovo sul suo braccio. Si spostò leggermente per guardarla.</p><p>“Intendi Ben? Ti sta parlando di nuovo?”</p><p>"Ben è morto,” Ha spiegato pazientemente. "Ben non mi insegnerà più. Lui sta arrivando.”</p><p>"Chi?" Il suo viso impallidì. "Chi sta arrivando, Luke?”</p><p>“L'altro," Mormorò sognante. "Yoda morirà presto e poi noi due saremo gli unici Jedi rimasti. Mi insegnerà. Vuole che regni con lui.”</p><p>Leia fece un passo indietro. "Lando, c'è qualcosa che non va, forse qualcosa con la Forza. Non lo so, ma dobbiamo aiutarlo. Luke ... vieni con me e Lando. Vieni dentro.”</p><p>La sua piccola persuasione della Forza non poteva iniziare a toccarlo, ma Luke era influenzato facilmente dalla volontà di suo padre, annegando nelle sensazioni gloriose.</p><p>Si sentì esaltato, toccato dagli dei. "Non capisci. Mi ama, lo sento. E viene per me.”</p><p>“Luke--"</p><p>"Là!" Indicò verso l'alto, verso la stella che si muoveva. La stella che divenne rapidamente un piccolo trasporto imperiale.</p><p>"Che cosa-- Accidenti, avvisa il …"</p><p>"No, Lando," Sussurrò Luke. "Va tutto bene. È venuto per me, non per nessuno di voi.”</p><p>Aspettarono, Leia e Lando gli stavano molto vicini.</p><p>La navetta sfiorò la superficie e atterrò.</p><p>Qualche momento di silenzio, poi la rampa del ponte cominciò a rimbombare.</p><p>Luke avvertì i ribelli che si riversavano fuori dalla cantina e usò la Forza per trattenerli: una Forza potenziata da un'altra, molto più potente della sua.</p><p><em>Padre!</em> Il suo cuore batteva più forte. Stagliato dalla luce che filtrava dalla nave, una leggenda oscura si avviò lungo la rampa, il mantello che si gonfiava quando il vento di superficie lo colse.</p><p>“Per gli dei, Luke, non Vader!”</p><p>Lando gemette. "Non di nuovo.”</p><p>“Luke, anche se Vader è l'unico utente della Forza rimasto, non puoi andare con lui," Sussurrò Leia calorosamente.</p><p>Percepì la repulsione nella sua voce e distolse lo sguardo dall'uomo che aspettava ai piedi della rampa, le gambe larghe. "Va tutto bene," La rassicurò, vedendola incerta. Perché era così spaventata?</p><p>"No, non lo è." Lo toccò di nuovo, questa volta con la sola mano. Sapeva che la sua Forza non era abbastanza forte da raggiungerlo. "Lui è il male. Il lato oscuro. Mi hai detto che l'Imperatore ti vuole. Luke, non arrenderti a Vader. Non devi.”</p><p>"Che cosa sai del lato oscuro?" Chiese incuriosito, ma lei scosse solo la testa.</p><p>“Luke “.</p><p>Una parola, profonda e intima, e lo fece rabbrividire per tutta la lunghezza del suo corpo. Si rivolse a suo padre.</p><p>Una mano nera tesa, che offre amore e salvezza. Liberazione. Di nuovo. Una mano tesa per salvarlo.</p><p>Questa volta non sarebbe fuggito. Luke fece un passo avanti. Il dolore di Leia lo raggiunse.</p><p>Si guardò alle spalle. "Va tutto bene, principessa," Disse gentilmente. "Non mi farà del male.”</p><p>“Luke—"</p><p>"Leia," Le rispose con un sorriso smagliante, "Mi ama. È mio padre.”</p><p>Ancora qualche passo e potè toccare la mano di suo padre. Si fermò per osservare la scena.</p><p>Leia lo fissò, il viso pieno di orrore.</p><p>Lando, con il blaster che penzolava inutilizzato al suo fianco, lo stupore rabbioso si diffuse sui suoi bei lineamenti. Tutti gli altri - quelli troppo lontani per sentire le sue parole - le loro armi inutili come i loro piedi e le loro voci.</p><p>Congelati dalla Forza.</p><p>Li congedò e si voltò, sorridendo al suo splendido padre, pieno di orgoglio. "Sei davvero potente.”</p><p>"Come sarai tu, figlio mio.”</p><p>Precedette il Signore Oscuro sulla rampa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ritorno a casa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note dell'autore: Niente di esplicito in questo capitolo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note dell'autore: In questo universo, Vader non è così mutilato.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il viaggio fu breve, o almeno così gli sembrò. </p><p>La sua mente era piena di tale meraviglia che non riusciva più a meravigliarsi di questioni così insignificanti come il tempo e la distanza. </p><p>Prima era arrivato il salto nell'iperspazio, poi la trance onirica in cui si era perso. </p><p>Tutto era circondato dal calore del tocco mentale di suo padre, dalla profondità della sua forza. </p><p>Luke non si era mai sentito così completo e sicuro come adesso, avvolto in questo bozzolo oscuro di una nave con il padre che era tornato per lui. </p><p>Era notte dove atterrarono. Tre lune bandivano l'oscurità. Questo era un altro pianeta di vasti spazi aperti, con un vento che gli faceva lacrimare gli occhi.</p><p>Afferrò il mantello, stringendolo contro di sé con i pugni stretti mentre si guardava attorno con curiosità. </p><p>Alta, molto alta. </p><p>Una cittadella naturale arroccata su un'enorme roccia che conservava una vista infinita di deserto senza fine. </p><p>Troppo simile a Tatooine. </p><p>Sullo spazio sulla cima della collina c’era un complesso interamente fortificato, diversi hangar per ospitare navi di varie dimensioni, una mezza dozzina di traiettorie di volo di diverse lunghezze. Un piccolo gruppo di edifici. </p><p>E strane creature che si sono accalcate per incontrarli. </p><p>Luke si ritrasse, sforzandosi di indovinare le loro intenzioni. Non aveva mai visto esseri come questi - tranne quella volta tanto tempo fa, a Mos Eisley con Han. </p><p>Suo padre lo calmò senza parole. </p><p>"Bentornato, Signore." L’essere umano era robusto e compatto, leggermente peloso, i suoi occhi d’argento rilucevano di intelligenza. Offrì un piccolo inchino che parlava di rispetto piuttosto che di servitù. </p><p>"Saluti, Akita." Vader attese che l'intero gruppo fosse riunito. Inclinò la testa verso Luke. "Questo è mio figlio.” </p><p>Non furono necessarie ulteriori presentazioni. </p><p>Luke sentì mormorii stupiti e sentì tutti gli occhi concentrarsi su di lui. </p><p>Lui annuì nella loro direzione, tentando un sorriso timido. Diversi esseri emisero suoni che avrebbero potuto essere risatine. </p><p>"Grazie per averci incontrato.” Disse formalmente suo padre, e il gruppo si disperse lentamente, riempiendo l'aria di brontolii, borbottii e cigolii. "Il mio staff.” Spiegò Vader mentre si avviavano verso una struttura tentacolare a un piano. I loro piedi sollevarono polvere tinta di rosso, che turbinò in tornadi in miniatura, generati dal vento costante. </p><p>Luke tossì e si asciugò gli occhi. "Che posto è questo?”  </p><p>Al di là dei muri bassi, un giardino di piante floride creava un ambiente tranquillo. </p><p>Il vento che soffiava diventò una leggera brezza, ed era molto più fresco che appena fuori dal denso perimetro pieno di sabbia. Qui c'era pace, non poteva sentire alcun male.</p><p>Non somigliava affatto al luogo da incubo di Dagobah, dove aveva incontrato il doppelganger di suo padre, proprio come suo padre non assomigliava al temibile Signore Oscuro della propaganda Ribelle. </p><p>Tante contraddizioni su cui riflettere. </p><p>Vader si fermò sulle pietre lisce che decoravano l’ingresso. "Questa è la mia casa. Ora è anche la tua. Per la rarità o la frequenza con cui desideri essere qui." Aprì l'ampia porta e fece un ampio gesto con il braccio. "Bentornato a casa, figlio mio.” </p><p>Luke trattenne il respiro, sopraffatto dalle parole, dall’azione- l'intero concetto. Casa. Padre. </p><p>Stava guardando i suoi sogni. </p><p>Tremando di anticipazione, entrò nel suo futuro, sentendo il calore della mano di suo padre sulla sua spalla, che lo guidava. Che gli dava il benvenuto. </p><p>I suoi occhi cercavano ogni dettaglio, affamato di intimità. Stanze curve collegate ma molto separate, illuminazione oscura e lunare.  </p><p>Le piante proliferavano sui muri, strisciando fino ai soffitti. </p><p>La mobilia era bassa e sembrava dolorosamente comoda al suo sguardo stanco. </p><p>Qui non c'era nulla che riflettesse l'immagine olovideo di Darth Vader, la mano destra dell'Imperatore. </p><p>Era la casa di un ricco scudiero di campagna e rifletteva il piacere personale piuttosto che la moda. </p><p>Era quasi edonistico. </p><p>C'era posto qui per lui? Incerto del suo posto in questo nuovo mondo luminoso, guardò interrogativamente suo padre. </p><p>"Il castello è adatto al più giovane Vader?" Chiese il Signore Oscuro, la sua voce profonda e ricca di divertimento. </p><p>Un sorriso si diffuse lentamente sul suo viso. </p><p>Sembrava naturale, non come i sorrisi sulla luna Cor. "È bellissimo.” Disse Luke felicemente. Poi sentì una lama di ansiosa gelosia scivolare nel suo cuore. "Vivi qui da solo?” </p><p>Un lieve tocco mentale lo rassicurò. "Non più, figlio mio." Vader fece una pausa. "Vieni, sei molto stanco. Invierò dei rinfreschi nella tua stanza, poi dovrai dormire. Domani abbiamo molto di cui discutere.” </p><p>Lo seguì, accelerando il suo passo per stare dietro ai lunghi passi, e provò a dare un'occhiata furtiva alle opere esotiche che sorpassavano. Era un bottino di guerra? "Mi sorprende che tu abbia una casa. Pensavo …”  </p><p>"Che vivessi con l'Imperatore nella Città Imperiale? Lo faccio, a volte. Ma questo posto è per me. Per noi. Luke." Vader si fermò e lo affrontò. "Una parola di avvertimento. Proteggo la mia casa il più possibile dall'imperatore. Ora ti sto proteggendo, nascondendo le tue emozioni da lui. Mentre comincio ad addestrarti, la protezione è la prima cosa e la più importante che devi imparare. Senza potresti non sopravvivere. Proteggi il tuo sonno e limita i tuoi voli di immaginazione durante la notte.”</p><p>Luke arrossì. Suo padre sapeva di quei sentimenti? “Intendi--?" </p><p>"No, Luke, non intendo dire che l'Imperatore sarebbe affascinato dai tuoi sogni erotici. Mi riferisco alle tue chiamate verso di me." Dita nere si piegarono attorno al suo avambraccio, un accenno di potenza contenuta dietro il tocco leggero. "Le espressioni di ansia che hanno strappato la mia attenzione dai miei doveri e attirato l'interesse dell'Imperatore. Guarirò il tuo dolore, figlio mio. Non ti sentirai mai più così.” </p><p>Quando la mano lo lasciò andare, entrò nella stanza - la sua stanza - con il cuore pulsante.</p><p>Era spaziosa e fredda come il resto della casa. </p><p>Un'intera parete si apriva sul giardino. Si avvicinò ad esso. Nessuna finestra o porta, solo il morbido "sibilo" di una cortina d'aria per tenere fuori i parassiti. Inalò i nuovi profumi freschi. </p><p>"È meravigliosa.” </p><p>Alla sua sinistra, una parte della parete laterale scivolò all'indietro per rivelare una fila di vestiti, tutti neri. </p><p>Arrossì e guardò con curiosità suo padre. "Eri così sicuro che sarei venuto da te?” </p><p>"Diciamo che ero speranzoso.”  </p><p>Tentò di sorridere ma un’ inaspettata stanchezza gli tirò il viso e trasformò la sua espressione in uno sbadiglio. </p><p>"Vai a dormire, figliolo. La mia suite è accanto se tu avessi bisogno di me durante la notte.” </p><p>Il calore gli inondò il viso e fissò lo spesso tappeto. "Buona notte ... Padre.” </p><p>Anche quando cadde in un sonno profondo, la realizzazione lo seguì: era la prima volta nella sua vita che pronunciava quelle semplici parole. </p><p>La prima volta che aveva conosciuto tali sentimenti di pace e serenità - e provenivano dal luogo che Yoda e Ben avevano etichettato Lato Oscuro. </p><p>Se questa era l' Oscurità, gli stava dando una nuova vita, ed era la vita che aveva sempre sognato.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Vader disattivò il collegamento che lo aggiornava sugli eventi nell'Impero. </p><p>Poteva dedicare diverse settimane alla conversione di suo figlio a meno che i Ribelli non avessero escogitato un piano straordinario, e nella mente di Luke non c’era nulla che potesse indicare la probabilità di un simile evento. </p><p>Controllò il suo cronografo e si chiese quando suo figlio sarebbe salito. </p><p>Un sensitivo completamente in sintonia con la Forza aveva bisogno di dormire poco. </p><p>Vader si sentiva irrequieto, ansioso di parlare con il ragazzo. C’era molto da capire sull'esistenza di Luke e sull'ultimo tradimento di Obi-Wan. </p><p>C'era anche molto da capire sul ragazzo stesso. </p><p>Vader non aveva mai conosciuto un così alto livello di fame emotiva in un essere umano, e ciò suscitò il suo interesse. </p><p>Le sue delicate indagini mentali avevano rivelato molto sui genitori adottivi del ragazzo - Beru, ben intenzionata ma con priorità focalizzate su suo marito; Owen, con la sua etica del duro lavoro e senza tempo da perdere per coltivare i sogni di un bambino. </p><p>Un'educazione incompleta ma non insolita.  </p><p>Poteva essere stata solo la Forza ad aver lasciato Luke così affamato di attenzione e con una strana combinazione di stanca innocenza e desideri adolescenziali. </p><p>Un figlio della Forza dotato di tale talento aveva bisogno della guida di un Maestro dal giorno della sua nascita. </p><p>Obi-Wan sapeva che era vero. </p><p>"Stai pensando a Ben." Una voce dolce interruppe la sua concentrazione. </p><p>Vader fu sorpreso. </p><p>Le percezioni del bambino erano più sviluppate di quanto avesse sospettato. Era diviso tra orgoglio e fastidio. "Sì." Indicò il posto vuoto e la brocca di succo di fresia che lo attendeva. </p><p>Luke si versò un bicchiere e lo deglutì assetato. </p><p>Si asciugò la bocca sul dorso della mano - un gesto da contadino, lo castigò Vader silenziosamente. </p><p>Colpevole, Luke prese un tovagliolo e si asciugò con un sorriso. </p><p>“Scusa." Gli occhi di cristallo lo studiarono con aperto interesse. "Che cosa stavi pensando riguardo a Ben?” </p><p>"Quando l'hai incontrato?” </p><p>"Due giorni prima che lo uccidessi." La risposta di Luke fu spensierata. "Voglio dire, prima che tu …" </p><p>“Il tuo significato è chiaro." La sua voce conteneva solo il più lieve accenno di biasimo, ma era contento di vedere che aveva scalfito l'ego del ragazzo. "Allora quanti anni hai- venti?” </p><p>"Sì. Quasi ventuno. “ Rispose Luke con un pizzico di recriminazione nel suo tono. </p><p>Quindi, il suo vecchio Maestro aveva rubato suo figlio e lo aveva nascosto per due decenni, non solo da suo padre ma dalla Forza. "Ha sbagliato a farlo.” </p><p>“A fare cosa?” </p><p>Vader lo studiò. </p><p>A questo punto del suo sviluppo, Luke era facilmente controllabile ed era allettante nutrirlo di bugie. </p><p>Ma questo sarebbe di cattivo auspicio per la loro relazione futura. Meglio avere l'enfasi sulla verità fin dall'inizio, e poi il ragazzo sarebbe più disposto a credere alle falsità del futuro. </p><p>"Non avresti dovuto essere separato dalla Forza. È eccezionalmente forte in te. Non c'era alcuna giustificazione per cui Obi-Wan abbia aspettato diciotto anni per iniziare il tuo allenamento." Ma che fortuna che l'allenamento in ritardo fosse giunto a una fine così ignominiosa. </p><p>"Forse non sapeva di me.” </p><p>Si concesse un sorriso. "Ah. Credi alla felice coincidenza che mi ha nascosto la tua nascita, ti ha rubato da tua madre, ti ha depositato in una remota terra desolata e, per inciso, è diventato un eremita e viveva lì vicino?" </p><p>Luke si strinse nelle spalle, il colore gli arrivò alle orecchie. "Immagino di essere piuttosto stupido per un sacco di cose.” </p><p>“No." Scattò. Niente nella galassia avrebbe potuto impedire alla sua mano di raggiungere il tavolo per accarezzare il viso che portava l'inconfondibile timbro dei suoi lineamenti più giovani. "Solo non addestrato. Creerò qualcuno davvero straordinario dalla tua materia rara.” </p><p>Il ragazzo gli lanciò un mezzo sorriso interrogativo, poi toccò le dita che gli coprivano il mento. "Perché indossi sempre i guanti?” </p><p>La mente della cavalletta di un bambino. Non importa, sarebbe corrotto in tempo. Vader alzò la mano destra. </p><p>"Questa è una protesi, come la tua. Un altro segno del nostro destino." Si tolse il guanto e piegò la mano. </p><p>Luke si accigliò. "E l’altra?" </p><p>"Equipaggiamento originale, ampiamente danneggiato.” </p><p>La compassione fluì dal ragazzo e turbò Vader. "Ma non hai problemi ad usarla, vero?” </p><p>"Le sue funzioni sono state ripristinate. Il danno è puramente estetico. In parole semplici, figlio, è uno spettacolo spiacevole, anche per me.” </p><p>“Mi piacerebbe vederlo.” Luke tese la propria mano in un gesto imperioso. </p><p>Vader esitò. Le abilità di persuasione della Forza del ragazzo erano già potenti. </p><p>Col tempo, era possibile che suo figlio avrebbe avuto la meglio su di lui, nel qual caso era più saggio cedere un po’ oggi come assicurazione per domani. Girò il palmo della mano sinistra e si arrese. </p><p>Luke slacciò i fermagli e rimosse con cura la guaina di cuoio. Vader studiò la mano sfigurata con uno sguardo d'acciaio. Che brutto doveva sembrare rispetto alla perfezione della giovinezza. </p><p>Luke tracciò le cicatrici con le dita, toccò il tessuto increspato con compassione mal celata. </p><p>"Fa male?” </p><p>"No." Fisicamente, il dolore era  passato da anni. Emotivamente, non ci aveva più pensato - o almeno, fino a quel momento. </p><p>Luke si portò le orribili dita sulla guancia e Vader mascherò il suo sgomento. </p><p>La morbidezza della pelle giovane: da quanto tempo non la sentiva? O aveva rivelato quella mano ad un'altra creatura vivente? </p><p>"Sei così dappertutto?" La voce del ragazzo tremò, scatenando una risonanza nella Forza che suo padre prontamente protesse. “Io--" </p><p>Un bacio fu premuto contro il suo palmo secco. </p><p>Vader fece un respiro affannoso che fece sussultare il respiratore per protesta. </p><p>Gli occhi di Luke gli sorrisero, pieni di un'adorazione che non aveva mai ricevuto prima - nemmeno da sua madre. </p><p>E c'era qualcosa di più nello sguardo della semplice adorazione di un bambino per il suo genitore - qualcosa che poteva essere usato per controllare il ragazzo.  </p><p>Vader ritirò la mano e arricciò le dita scoperte, permettendo loro di accarezzare la pallida guancia, indulgendo nella morbida freschezza dei capelli dorati. </p><p>Questo non era come niente che avesse mai conosciuto, e i suoi sentimenti incerti erano così complessi, così confusi … </p><p>Vader si rimise il guanto. "Comincerò il tuo allenamento oggi. Lavoreremo sulla protezione.” </p><p>"Non puoi proteggerti da me.” Disse scaltro il ragazzo. </p><p>Nell'atto di alzarsi dalla sedia, lanciò uno sguardo acuto a Luke. "Né tu da me. Ricordalo.” </p><p>"Dovrei." Suo figlio si alzò con lui, tirandosi nella sua altezza piena, assurdamente bassa. "Sono pronto per iniziare." </p><p>Poi fu il turno di Luke di mostrare un'indicazione di imbarazzo. “Padre?" </p><p>"Che cosa c’è?” </p><p>Una mano perfetta si alzò, sfiorò la guancia senza macchie come per catturare un ricordo. "Non sono stato toccato molto spesso. Grazie.” </p><p>Colpito dall'assenza di frasi appropriate, Vader fece un cenno di riconoscimento a suo figlio. "Cominciamo il tuo allenamento.” </p><p>Stasera avrebbe fatto penitenza e avrebbe pregato gli spiriti Sith che governavano l'Oscurità di rafforzare la sua forza contro questo bambino pericolosamente seducente ... il suo bambino dei Sith.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Appartenere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note dell'autore: Luke non si fida, Vader ha più di una spiegazione da dare ... non importa quanto sia doloroso.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note dell'autore: Ancora non esplicito ... ma presto!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke gettò via la spada laser, deluso dalla sua performance. "Non capisco. Non posso farlo! Cosa c'è che non va in me?”</p><p>"Non hai fallito.” Disse dolcemente suo padre. "Ti aiuterò a costruire una tua spada laser. Rispondono meglio al loro creatore. La tua prima spada è stata impressionante.”</p><p>Si chiese se la sua mano destra fosse ancora attaccata a quella vecchia. Forse un giorno un geo archeologo le avrebbe trovate e se ne sarebbe meravigliato.</p><p>Forse un giorno sarebbe sorta una leggenda della battaglia tra il giovane Jedi e suo padre, il Signore Oscuro. "Era tua.”</p><p>Vader alzò lo sguardo. "Avevi la mia?”</p><p>"Ben ha detto che volevi che l’avessi quando sarei stato abbastanza grande, ma lo zio Owen non lo avrebbe permesso. Gli avevo creduto."</p><p>“Ma ora non gli credi. Oppure diffidi ancora di ciò che ti ho detto, Luke? “</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi e distolse lo sguardo.</p><p>Nel santuario offerto dall'oscurità del vetro, camuffato dalla rigida opulenza delle piante grasse del cortile, li riaprì e vide il riflesso di suo padre, un potente gigante.</p><p>Un uomo leggendario, un sovrumano di eroica statura. L'uomo delle sue fantasie d'infanzia.</p><p>Il mitico padre di cui si vantava con i suoi sprezzanti nemici d'infanzia, il padre che assomigliava al Signore Oscuro dell'Imperatore Palpatine.</p><p>L’impetuoso guerriero, insuperabile in abilità e valore.</p><p>Il principe mascherato che di notte si intrufolava nel suo letto e lo toccava in modo indistinto.</p><p>Ora alla sua immaginazione si aggiunse una mano tesa che implorava il suo amore e la sua comprensione, un gesto ricco di promesse.</p><p>Era un inebriante sentimento di potere che lo attraversava come adrenalina, la visione del grande Signore Oscuro che chiedeva perdono.</p><p>Lord Darth Vader. Lord Luke Vader.</p><p>I padroni della Galassia. Padre e figlio.</p><p>Dei.</p><p>Folle esultanti: l'Imperatore è morto. Lunga vita ai Lord Vader.</p><p>Aveva sentito l'avvicinarsi di quel momento dal terrore su Bespin.</p><p>Poi, aggrappandosi al freddo metallo per il bene della sua vita e della sua sanità mentale, le parole di suo padre avevano trafitto la sua stessa anima e indugiato, non importa quanto duramente avesse cercato di cancellarle dalla sua coscienza.</p><p>Sveglio o addormentato, era ossessionato dal sogno di governare la galassia al fianco di suo padre.</p><p>Luke si girò e si tolse l'elmetto da battaglia, gettandolo da parte. "Ti credo. Non credo che tu mi stia dicendo tutta la verità.”</p><p>Il Signore Oscuro emise un suono - o forse era solo nella mente di Luke. Una risatina? Rifletteva una profondità di comprensione che non aveva mai provato prima, nemmeno da Ben Kenobi. "Sei il vero figlio di tuo padre. Testardo fino al difetto.”</p><p>Un brivido di gioia lo attraversò al paragone e studiò la maschera di suo padre.</p><p>Il potenziatore vocale si era rivolto verso l'alto in un sorriso? Gli occhi vuoti da insetto brillavano davvero di divertimento o era solo un riflesso della luce?</p><p>Quell'inclinazione dell'elmetto significava che suo padre era orgoglioso di lui?</p><p>Orgoglio. Non delusione, non rifiuto.</p><p>Dei suoi tre insegnanti Jedi, solo Darth Vader aveva elogiato le sue abilità e lo aveva incoraggiato. Solo suo padre aveva visto un futuro per lui.</p><p>“Conosco le tue paure, figlio mio. Le condivido.”</p><p>Condividerle? Non era possibile, ma non dubitò per un momento che suo padre avvertisse i suoi anni di solitudine e frustrazione.</p><p>Sapeva di aver vagato, indesiderato, disconnesso, attraverso un'esistenza vuota e noiosa.</p><p>Ma Vader poteva conoscere la sensazione di non essere completo, che il resto di lui stava aspettando da qualche parte nell'universo?</p><p>Che avesse chiamato e chiamato e non avesse ricevuto nemmeno un sussurro in risposta - fino a dopo l'orrore nella Città delle Nuvole.</p><p>E Vader poteva capire lo stigma che portava, reale o immaginario, di un bambino senza genitori? Una cicatrice che non aveva possibilità di essere guarita. Fino ad ora.</p><p>Questo era il suo momento.</p><p>Poteva sistemare tutto, gettare quegli anni disperati nella storia antica a cui appartenevano.</p><p>Se solo avesse potuto dire le parole di assenso che lo avrebbero ricollegato alla sua eredità.</p><p>Se solo avesse potuto arrendersi all’uomo che stava lottando per farlo diventare l'uomo che voleva la sua anima.</p><p>Un guanto scuro si posò sulla sua spalla.</p><p>"Posso cambiare me stesso? Dovrei essere ... te?" Sussurrò incerto.</p><p><em>Sarai la mia ombra,</em> fu la risposta che sentì nella sua mente. Ma suo padre rispose ad alta voce: "Non voglio che tu sia me. Voglio solo aiutarti a realizzare il tuo vero potenziale.”</p><p>Luke scosse la testa, più contro il desiderio causato dalle parole che per la negazione dell’offerta.</p><p>La mano gli accarezzò i capelli, le ciocche sottili scivolavano facilmente tra le dita guantate. "Sei così simile a me, Luke.”</p><p>Le dita gli sfiorarono il viso e tremò sull'orlo della comprensione. “Padre..."</p><p>"Hai i miei occhi.”</p><p>"Sì?" Chiese quasi di vedere la faccia di suo padre, ma esitò, riconoscendo con riluttanza di temere la distruzione della sua fantasia mascherata. "Parte di me,” La sua voce tremò per lo sforzo di fare questa confessione, "parte di me vuole essere come te.”</p><p>Per diventare il padre che aveva creato nella sua mente.</p><p>Per un momento sentì che poteva quasi raggiungere e toccare l'immagine del sogno che gli era apparso nella grotta di Dagobah. La sua faccia dentro l'elmetto di suo padre. Stesso dentro suo padre. Suo padre dentro di lui.</p><p>E ancora non riusciva a cogliere il vero significato.</p><p>E se questi pensieri non fossero stati suoi?</p><p>E se la sua mente si fosse piegata alla volontà dei desideri di Vader?</p><p>E se suo padre gli stesse mentendo come aveva fatto Ben?</p><p>Nascose l'angoscia che quella possibilità portava dietro un sorriso provocatorio. "Sei molto bravo nei giochi di controllo mentale - quasi quanto Ben. Stai cercando di convincermi che le nostre cause sono le stesse. Che possiamo unirci e trasformare la galassia in una sorta di paradiso corrotto.”</p><p>"Le tue parole, Luke, non le mie." La risposta arrivò bruscamente, con un'amarezza che eguagliava la sua. "Non giudicarmi dai tuoi limiti.”</p><p>Fu colpito in silenzio, ferito dalla freccia che aveva inteso per suo padre.</p><p>Il Signore Oscuro sospirò. "Luke ... figliolo. I tuoi limiti sono il risultato della mia assenza. Se ti avessi cresciuto, saresti stato addestrato nella Forza dall'infanzia.</p><p>Capiresti il tuo posto al mio fianco, la tua importanza per la galassia. Ora non sentiresti la confusione e la perdita che sento.”</p><p>"Allora perché mi hai lasciato?" Il suo dolore e la sua rabbia scoppiarono con l'accusa. "Perché non sei tornato per me?”</p><p>"Non sapevo che esistessi. La tua mente non era abbastanza forte da raggiungermi. Forse, al momento della tua nascita, avrei potuto avvertirti - ma ero … occupato altrimenti." Una mano si sollevò, si strinse, poi lentamente cadde. "Se lo avessi saputo, sarei venuto per te. Obi-Wan aveva torto nel pensare che tenerci separati non ti avrebbe fatto del male. Ma aveva paura del tuo potenziale.”</p><p>"Che sarei diventato un Sith come te?" Mise da parte la sua tristezza e cercò di concentrarsi, per discernere la verità.</p><p>"In parte. Aveva paura della portata del potere che avremmo- che un mio figlio avrebbe avuto. Obi-Wan non era sempre l’umile, modesto maestro che ti era apparso. Il suo talento nella Forza era al limite della stregoneria. Voleva allenarmi, ma ha rifiutato di condividere le sue conoscenze più profonde- mi ha trattenuto, quindi ho dovuto trovare la mia strada. Non commetterò lo stesso errore con te, figlio mio.”</p><p>Vader esitò, girando la testa di lato come se stesse ascoltando una voce che Luke non riusciva a sentire. "Quando sono diventato potente, Kenobi ha visto in me quello che voleva per se stesso. Nel trattenerti da me, ha pensato di poterci controllare e quindi cambiare il suo destino. Nonostante i suoi sogni di grandezza, era un uomo piccolo. Per quanto riguarda la morte attentamente messa in scena di Obi Wan- "Vader emise una dura risata" -fu il sacrificio di un martire, progettato per rafforzare le tue illusioni adolescenziali della sua divinità.”</p><p>Luke si appoggiò a una trave di supporto. Lo turbava il fatto che queste parole fossero così potenti. Voleva resistere a loro, ma era impossibile.</p><p>"Come primo mentore della Forza, Obi-Wan ha avuto un'influenza sfortunatamente forte su di te, ecco perché continui ad avere difficoltà ad accettare la verità." Suo padre ridacchiò all'espressione sul suo viso. "Vedo che tu e io condividiamo lo stesso fastidio che i nostri pensieri possono essere percepiti in modo così chiaro da un altro sensibile alla Forza."</p><p>"È questo che fa l'imperatore? Sa tutto quello che pensi?" La sua gelosia lo sbalordiva; era luminosa e acuta, penetrava profondamente nel suo cuore.</p><p>In quel momento, avrebbe ucciso con gioia Palpatine per toglierlo dalla vita di suo padre.</p><p>"No." La risposta fu deliberatamente calmante. "Né sono mai stato in grado di leggere nessuno con la stessa facilità con cui percepisco i tuoi pensieri. Non siamo solo sangue, figliolo. Siamo sangue di Forza, un legame molto antico.”</p><p>"Ben me l'ha detto.”</p><p>"Te l'ha detto, sì. Ma non poteva condividerlo con te. Questo è responsabilità di tuo padre. Il padre insegna al figlio - è la nostra strada.”</p><p>"Avresti dovuto trovarmi prima," Ripeté Luke testardamente e si voltò, confuso dai suoi sentimenti contrastanti.</p><p>Gran parte della sua vita era andata perduta e non sarebbe mai stata recuperata - rubata da Ben Kenobi, l'uomo che aveva pensato fosse suo amico. Avrebbe dovuto essere furioso ... ma un Jedi non provava rabbia, aveva detto Yoda.</p><p>
  <em>Ma non sei ancora un Jedi …</em>
</p><p>Come avrebbe mai potuto diventare qualcosa che non capiva?</p><p>Suo padre si mosse dietro di lui, con le braccia forti che gli circondavano le spalle, tirandolo indietro, proteggendolo. Forse era una specie di scusa.</p><p>Sentì il freddo dell'elmetto mentre veniva piegato contro la propria testa, il lieve battito del respiratore, il ronzio dei macchinari che tenevano in vita suo padre in atmosfere impure.</p><p>
  <em>più macchina che uomo ... </em>
</p><p>Quella era la voce di Ben? Luke alzò la testa. Anche se lo fosse, era solo un'altra delle sue bugie.</p><p>Questa che lo tratteneva non era una macchina.</p><p>"Le tue emozioni chiamano l'Imperatore. Lui risponde all'oscurità. Calmati ... o lo farò per te.”</p><p>"Allora fallo,” Bisbigliò, abbandonando la sua volontà alla guida del padre tanto atteso. La Forza gocciolò da Vader, dapprima gentile ed irregolare come un milione di lucciole impazzite che sfrecciano nel cielo notturno.</p><p>Aumentò, creando un rifugio dalla sua confusione.</p><p>Luke sentì qualcosa premergli contro lo sterno - dall'interno. Un sentimento: il buio, la luce?</p><p>No, qualcosa di più, qualcosa di meglio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sono qui, figliolo. Ti proteggerò.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So che lo farai. Ma, padre, cos’è questa sensazione? Mi piace…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Desiderio. Compimento. Entrambi e nessuno dei due. È tutto di cui hai fame, giovane. Tutti i tuoi desideri diventeranno realtà.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Darth Vader strinse forte suo figlio, la soddisfazione gli scorreva nelle vene. Luke era così immaturo, così ingenuo. Era poco sportivo alterare le sue percezioni, giocare con le sue emozioni con la stessa facilità con cui le dita pizzicavano uno strumento a corda.</p><p>Ma non c'erano alternative.</p><p>Il ragazzo doveva venire nel Lato Oscuro per essere sotto la sua protezione, altrimenti l'imperatore non gli avrebbe mai permesso di vivere e avrebbe rischiato il compimento del destino distruttivo del ragazzo.</p><p>Fu davvero una fortuna che il bambino fosse influenzato dalle sue parole.</p><p>Forse Obi-Wan gli aveva fatto un favore dopo tutto.</p><p>Ora Luke era così affamato per l'affetto di suo padre che fu guidato più facilmente.</p><p><em>Figlio di Skywalker,</em> l'Imperatore aveva sibilato, oltraggiato. Il ragazzo cerca il mio annientamento.</p><p><em>Figlio di Vader,</em> nei suoi pensieri. <em>Mio figlio. Mio, appartenente a me, parte di me. Colui che mi libererà dalla mia schiavitù a Palpatine e mi darà il trono.</em></p><p>Vader chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>Sarebbe un sollievo essere di nuovo solo, rimuovere il suo equipaggiamento da battaglia e non vedere il mondo attraverso sfere potenziate dal computer.</p><p>Le immagini erano imprecise, troppo digitalizzate per dargli la vera sensazione di suo figlio.</p><p>Desiderava strappare questa armatura e sentire ancora una volta la morbidezza della faccia del ragazzo sotto il suo tocco-morbida come era stata la sua stessa carne prima di essere sostituita dalla protesi- per premere un bacio sui capelli morbidi, inalare il suo profumo fresco, per ascoltare la voce di suo figlio con le sue orecchie.</p><p>Percepì il bisogno impetuoso del ragazzo. “Luke,” Sussurrò persuasivamente, "resta con me. Solo la nostra forza combinata può salvarci. Tu ed io condividiamo una mente, un solo cuore. Un destino da cui non c'è scampo.”</p><p>Il ragazzo lottò nella la sua presa e Vader lo lasciò andare. "Ben ha detto che dovevo affrontarti. Pensavo intendesse…”</p><p>“Che l'omicidio di tuo padre fosse il tuo destino?" Vide l'angoscia di Luke e tenne sotto controllo il suo grande corpo, i pugni serrati al suo fianco. “E pensi ancora che <em>io</em> sia il Malvagio?" Sputò le parole. "Ti hanno torturato con quel comando - e per quale motivo? Perché dovresti uccidermi?" La sua furia crebbe. "Avevano i loro piani e non avevano niente a che fare con te. Ero uno di loro e preferivo il Lato Oscuro. L'Oscurità li chiamava, ma erano codardi e scappavano da essa. Ho accettato i loro tradimenti, ma non posso accettare ciò che hanno cercato di costringerti a fare. Ti stavano condannando alla tua stessa distruzione. O avresti potuto uccidere consapevolmente tuo padre e poi riprendere la tua vita?”</p><p>Vader si allontanò di qualche passo per ricomporsi. Avrebbe liberato suo figlio dall'isolamento del suo dolore, gli avrebbe insegnato l'eredità dei suoi antenati Sith, come avrebbe dovuto essere istruito al ginocchio di suo padre.</p><p>“Padre?"</p><p>Tornò al fianco di Luke. "Sì, figliolo?" Lieto, avvertì il brivido che attraversava il ragazzo ogni volta che usava quella designazione.</p><p>Due mani piccole e forti gli afferrarono le braccia.</p><p>"Perché l'hanno fatto? Perché mi hanno detto di ucciderti? Non sei cattivo - non proprio.”</p><p>Non era cattivo.</p><p>Sebbene la galassia potesse non essere d'accordo, sapeva che era la sua maledizione.</p><p>Né abbastanza forte né abbastanza malvagio da essere un vero Sith e tenere i Mille Mondi nel suo pugno.</p><p>Aveva sempre vissuto all'ombra dello stregone, vigile, aspettando la sua occasione. Adesso…</p><p>Con questo ragazzo, la sua attesa era finita. "Presumevano che mi avresti distrutto,” Rispose evasivamente. "Allora anche il mio omicidio ti avrebbe eliminato - o nella migliore delle ipotesi ti avrebbe lasciato uno storpio della Forza, incapace di far fronte al patricidio. Ora dimmelo di nuovo, Luke, chi di noi è malvagio - Obi-Wan o me?”</p><p>"No!" Il dolore si irradiava dal ragazzo in palpabili onde d'urto. Sicuramente l'imperatore doveva avvertirlo. Vader cercò di bloccare i sentimenti, di contenerli qui nella loro casa, di tenere l'Imperatore fuori dalle loro vite almeno un po 'più a lungo.</p><p>"Non ha senso. Non potrebbe essere per ragioni egoistiche - non solo perché ti odiano - o odiano me. Non ci credo. Mi stai mentendo - proprio come hanno fatto loro!”</p><p>Maledizione ai Sith che avevano creato questo bambino difficile.</p><p>Vader esitò prima di arrendersi alla decisione che la verità era inevitabile.</p><p>Strinse le mani del ragazzo tra le sue due, offrendo la propria forza come un’ancora. "Perdonami per quello che devo rivelarti. Ma questo è il tuo destino. Avresti dovuto correggere il mio" fallimento ". Avrei dovuto distruggere l'Imperatore, non diventare suo servitore.”</p><p>Labbra pallide si separarono. “Tu?"</p><p>"Sì. Quando ho fallito, i Jedi intendevano usarti per distruggere la dinastia oscura con un colpo della tua spada laser. La tua azione avrebbe distrutto me, il Signore Oscuro, e ti avrebbe storpiato, mio erede. Poi, a causa del dolore per il distruzione del suo futuro, speravano che mio padre deperisse e morisse.”</p><p>Luke lo guardò, gli occhi enormi per la paura e la riluttanza, il viso così bianco che i suoi toni erano a mala pena registrati come umani attraverso i suoi sensori. “Tuo p-padre? Non capisco.”</p><p>"Sì, sì," Rispose Vader il più delicatamente possibile. “Lui è—"</p><p>"No!" La voce di Luke si incrinò e liberò le sue mani. "Non voglio più sentire - non è possibile!"</p><p>"Devi. Ad un certo livello, hai capito il tuo destino ancor prima che ci incontrassimo. - Come io ho capito il mio dal momento in cui tuo nonno ha ripristinato la mia vita e mi ha fatto diventare la sua mano destra.”</p><p>“No!"</p><p>Nonostante la loro connessione mentale, era mal preparato per la sconvolgente negazione che gli bombardò la mente.</p><p>Ci volle tutta la padronanza della Forza di Vader per prendere il controllo e seppellirsi nei sensi di Luke. Rapidamente, costruì muri per mantenere dentro la verità e costringere Luke ad accettarla.</p><p>Il ragazzo poteva farlo, e il danno non sarebbe irreparabile. Gli Skywalker erano una linea forte - lui rese testimonianza di quella forza.</p><p>Luke iniziò a combattere il suo controllo, e Vader fece un passo indietro, sorpreso dalla forza rivelata dal giovane Skywalker. "Stai mentendo,” Lo accusò il ragazzo, la voce tesa per il dolore. "Voglio sapere cosa ti è successo. Che cosa è successo al tuo corpo, cosa ha fatto Obi-Wan. Voglio la verità da te. Niente più bugie, padre, né da te, né da nessun altro.”</p><p>Vader si costrinse a rientrare nella mente di suo figlio per scoprire quale barriera fosse rimasta.</p><p>Trovò un angolo protetto, un posto dove il ragazzo credeva ancora a Kenobi, un posto forte con la Luce.</p><p>Fino a quando quel posto non sarebbe stato distrutto, non avrebbero mai potuto unirsi.</p><p><em>Obi-Wan!</em> La sua rabbia, a cui era stato negato uno sbocco così a lungo, cominciò a scatenarsi dentro di lui, e fu un piacere liberarla.</p><p>Obi-Wan non era qui per riceverla, ma lo era il suo fedele apprendista. "Molto bene. Vuoi sapere come sono stato danneggiato, figlio mio?" Misurò le sue parole lentamente e deliberatamente. Sarebbe crudele e troverebbe gloria in quella crudeltà.</p><p>Era giunto il momento di eliminare il resto della resistenza di suo figlio con una straordinaria dimostrazione del suo potere. “Te lo mostrerò. Ecco- questo è quello che il tuo Obi-Wan mi ha fatto. Adesso lo vivrai anche tu.”</p><p>Con la forza della Forza Oscura, spinse Luke all'indietro nel Tempo e nella lava che si era cibata da cima a fondo del suo corpo mentre Obi-Wan osservava, gongolava e rideva. Ora il ragazzo avrebbe capito tutto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitolo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note dell'autore: Stranezza e legame tra padre e figlio, niente di esplicito.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke si svegliò di soprassalto, con le pulsazioni che gli battevano selvaggiamente nella gola.</p><p>Gli ci vollero alcuni minuti per calmarsi, per rendersi conto che si trovava nella casa di suo padre, al sicuro, non stava annegando in una piscina infernale infuocata, e che ciò che sognava non era mai successo - a lui.</p><p>Ma nelle settimane trascorse da quando suo padre gli aveva mostrato le immagini, la tortura bruciante era diventata parte della sua memoria.</p><p>Aveva vissuto l'orrore e le sue conseguenze: Kenobi; le spade laser che si scontrarono quando l’insegnante si volse verso lo studente; fu spinto in un fuoco di lava che gli cosse la carne fin nelle ossa; fu sollevato magicamente dal fuoco liquido dal Maestro delle Tenebre.</p><p>Poi erano arrivati mesi di dolore, anni di interventi di restauro, fallimento dopo fallimento, disperazione, coraggio, la presenza costante di Palpatine ...</p><p>Ora Luke conosceva intimamente le agonie di suo padre e la consapevolezza che non poteva offrire conforto e rimedio lo turbò. Che tipo di rovina stava dietro la maschera?</p><p>Suo padre aveva la faccia di un mostro anziché di un uomo? Non poteva chiederlo e far soffrire di più suo padre. Ma ... <em>assomiglio a com’eri una volta?</em> si chiese malinconicamente.</p><p>Sollevò le gambe dal letto e si fermò davanti allo specchio. Il suo riflesso lo rassicurò.</p><p>Non c'erano ustioni, nessuna cicatrice; i suoi arti erano abbronzati e agili, i muscoli più nettamente definiti di quanto non fossero mai stati.</p><p>Settimane di superamento dei limiti del suo corpo, sia qui che su Dagobah, lo avevano lasciato in superbe condizioni fisiche.</p><p>Si passò le mani sul busto, concedendosi un momento per godersi la sua frustrata sensualità prima di allacciare una veste larga sulla sua nudità.</p><p>Un bisogno più immediato richiedeva di essere saziato. Stava morendo di fame.</p><p>Dal frigorifero della cucina afferrò una fredda gamba di carne e strappò la carne dura con i denti, camminando nello spazioso studio in cui suo padre stava guardando ologrammi dall'Impero.</p><p>Luke studiò la figura nera dei suoi sogni e incubi.</p><p>Vader non aveva mai dato alcuna indicazione del dolore che aveva sofferto e l'ammirazione di Luke era cresciuta.</p><p>"Cosa c'è di nuovo?”</p><p>"La tua colazione non convenzionale, per prima cosa." Una grossa mano si allontanò dal video. "Una piccola metropoli su Den Due è stata spazzata via - da un piccolo meteorite, credono.”</p><p>"Accidenti. Perché non l'ho sentito?" La profondità della catastrofe lo toccò solo in modo periferico.</p><p>Il fatto che non lo avesse avvertito era molto più angosciante. Un Jedi non dovrebbe sapere queste cose?</p><p>"Mi sorprende che tu non l'abbia fatto. Forse nel tuo sonno ... hai fatto un brutto sogno?”</p><p>"Il solito." Si strinse nelle spalle, sentendosi stranamente disorientato. "Forse ho solo avuto troppe tragedie per percepirne un’altra."</p><p>"Ed esattamente quali grandi tragedie hai avuto nella tua breve vita, figlio mio?”</p><p>“Come dimentichi velocemente." La sua risposta conteneva rabbia, ma era più una questione di forma che di furia. "Mi hai portato via la mia vita e tutti quelli che avevo. I tuoi soldati hanno ucciso la zia Beru e lo zio Owen - non ti importa? Erano anche i tuoi parenti.”</p><p>"Non erano né parenti né miei né tuoi. Tuo 'zio' era il fratello di Obi-Wan.”</p><p>"Ben? Ne sei certo?" Ricordò la reazione priva di calore del suo ex maestro al loro massacro. "Non ha nemmeno sussultato quando ha saputo che erano morti." La sua stima del vecchio Jedi crebbe di un livello.</p><p>"Era un uomo duro che aveva vissuto a lungo e visto molto. Indubbiamente la sua compassione era svanita.”</p><p>"Può essere." Gettò da parte il pollame non finito con una smorfia di disgusto e si distese su una sedia, agganciando una gamba sopra il braccio.</p><p>Si strofinò le dita sulla pelle liscia della coscia esposta. "Non ti dà fastidio che le tue truppe abbiano distrutto la mia vita?" Chiese, mascherando il suo disagio come una domanda oziosa. Si sentiva così strano oggi, così distaccato, come se ...</p><p>Stava per succedere qualcosa ... qualcosa di più importante di un meteorite che distruggeva una città.</p><p>Vader lo guardò. "Se non lo fossero, saresti comunque un inesperto contadino senza padre, ansioso di andartene da quella roccia inutile. La tua vecchia vita era così preferibile?”</p><p>Era una logica con cui non poteva essere in disaccordo. Voleva arrendersi ad essa, ma voleva anche combattere. "Le vite degli altri sono un prezzo elevato da pagare per la mia felicità.”</p><p>"È un evento frequente, Luke, per un Jedi. Sono sicuro che Obi-Wan ha considerato le loro morti un piccolo prezzo poiché il risultato è stato quello di metterti sulla strada per il tuo destino.”</p><p>La filosofia di suo padre aveva un senso.</p><p>Le sue motivazioni erano pure e dirette, non come le manipolazioni calcolate di Ben e Yoda.</p><p>E c'era qualcosa nella fredda logica di Vader che lo eccitava e lo potenziava, dandogli strane, lussureggianti sensazioni che non aveva mai provato prima.</p><p>Ora poteva vedersi riflesso nella mente di Vader, come in un grande specchio nuvoloso che lo ingrandiva molte volte. Studiò quell'immagine mentale, passandosi le dita tra i capelli, gratificato dalla lunghezza aggiunta e dalla consistenza rigogliosa.</p><p>Tutto nel suo corpo era migliorato di dieci volte.</p><p>Se questo era un effetto collaterale di abbracciare i poteri Oscuri, era tutto per questo.</p><p>"Mio figlio spezzacuori.”</p><p>Abbassò la mano, socchiudendo gli occhi. "Cosa significa?"</p><p>C'era un'ombra di invidia rabbiosa nella voce di Vader. "Hai una bellezza crudele e disinteressata su di te. Penso che causerai un grande dolore alle persone che hanno la sfortuna di prendersi cura di te.”</p><p>Un piccolo sorriso inclinò le sue labbra. "Compreso te, padre?" Ha provocato senza pietà.</p><p>"Ti dimentichi di te stesso!" Sibilò il Signore Oscuro. "Ricorda il tuo destino.”</p><p>"Fammi indovinare. Il mio destino è inginocchiarmi ai tuoi piedi? Apprendista dello stregone.”</p><p>“Non ho dubbi su questo.” Vader si sporse in avanti, i gomiti appoggiati sul legno pallido e ricco della superficie del tavolo. "Presto, penso, sarà tempo per te di tornare dai tuoi amici.”</p><p>"Tornare indietro?" Luke sbatté le palpebre. "No! Pensavo che mi volessi con te. Dovremo affrontare l'imperatore. Non ho più paura di lui.”</p><p>“Dovresti averne. Non sei ancora preparato e non voglio rischiare. I tuoi poteri richiedono esperienza pratica. La tua posizione di pilota dell’Alleanza-”</p><p>"Non me ne vado," Disse Luke con fermezza e cambiò argomento. Forse se avesse dimostrato ancora una volta che rapido studente era, suo padre non lo avrebbe costretto ad andare. "Ho bisogno che tu mi insegni. Ho già imparato tanto da te.”</p><p>"Più di quanto pensi." Vader si alzò, torreggiando su di lui. "Vestiti e andremo nel deserto e metteremo in pratica ciò che hai imparato."</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il grande sole segnò l'orizzonte, ma il deserto mantenne la calma della notte.</p><p>Luke uscì di corsa dallo speeder, allargando le braccia per accogliere il calore crescente con un gesto esultante.</p><p>Si sentiva così vivo, così felice, così - reale.</p><p>"Cos'altro senti, figlio del mio cuore?”</p><p>Ridendo, girò in cerchio. "Mi sento - potente! Come se stessi per esplodere! Come se potessi fare qualsiasi cosa!”</p><p>"Allora procedi.”</p><p>La libertà esplose da lui, totalmente senza restrizioni.</p><p>Era gloriosamente vivo, un dio responsabile dell'universo. Questa era la Forza!</p><p>Questo era ciò che mancava nella sua vita, questo lo avrebbe soddisfatto.</p><p>Tutt'intorno la sabbia si sollevò e si trasformò in torri, un castello il cui costruttore era stato posseduto dal puro potere della creazione.</p><p>Rise a esso, costruendo e costruendo fino a quando non fu rinchiuso nell'oscurità di una prigione - poi la fracassò con la forza di un tifone, la sabbia vorticò ma senza mai avere il coraggio di toccarlo.</p><p>Corse attraverso la tempesta, che si divise per lui, creando un arco mobile. Si gettò ai piedi di suo padre, ansimando. "Sono un dio!” Dichiarò impulsivamente. “Lo siamo entrambi!”</p><p>“Sì."</p><p>Sentì il rigonfiamento del potere di Vader mentre cresceva fino ad attorcigliarsi con il suo.</p><p>Insieme iniziarono a costruire, fino a quando una guglia di sabbia che spaccò il cielo sorse nel deserto vuoto, più in alto di qualsiasi montagna che avesse mai visto. "Possiamo fare qualsiasi cosa,” Sussurrò sbalordito, rallentando e alzandosi in piedi.<br/>"Sì. La Forza è con noi." Vader si girò di scatto e gli afferrò gli avambracci. "Possiamo fare un altro passo. Se non hai paura.”</p><p>Il respiro gli si bloccò in gola e tremò per l'impazienza. "Non ho paura di niente! Che cos’è?"</p><p>"Possiamo unire le nostre menti." Le dita si strinsero. "Un Jedi può collegarsi solo con i suoi pari. Ci legheremo per sempre più strettamente di quanto tu possa immaginare. Sarò sempre dentro di te e tu dentro di me. Sempre toccandoci, non avremmo bisogno di nessun altro. Sempre con il potere dell'altro al suo comando. Nessuno potrà fermarci.”</p><p>Onnipotenza!</p><p>Sapeva che il suo entusiasmo febbrile divampava attraverso i suoi respiri affannosi e gli illuminava gli occhi. Potere ... lo desiderava come un bambino affamato desiderava la dolcezza delle caramelle.</p><p>E legarsi con il Signore Oscuro ... era questo che significava la visione nella grotta di Dagobah? "Sì, lo voglio - ma …"</p><p>La presa si strinse ulteriormente, mordendogli la carne, ferendolo.</p><p>Si permise di provare dolore e gioire delle sensazioni che creava, le sue percezioni traboccanti di frenetica anticipazione.</p><p>“Che c’è?” Ringhiò suo padre.</p><p>"Sembra ..." Con un misto confuso di orgoglio e mortificazione, lasciò che suo padre vedesse la sua lussuria, sfidando l'uomo più anziano a criticarlo o a soddisfarlo.</p><p>Una risata fu strappata al Signore Oscuro. "Il potere è un afrodisiaco, Luke. Ma non permettere mai al sesso di ostacolare il potere. Come Jedi, potresti scoprire che mentre l'appagamento sessuale è una sensazione piacevole, è una piccola gioia rispetto all'esercizio degli altri tuoi poteri. E le conseguenze…"</p><p>"Quali conseguenze?" Chiese, scuotendo la testa, cercando di liberare la nebbia che lo stava soffocando.</p><p>La voce di Vader si abbassò. "Luke, un Jedi non deve avere figli. Non dovrei averne - è per questo che provi così tanto dolore, perché sei il figlio di un Jedi. La Forza è troppo forte in te.”</p><p>Troppo forte? Quindi il significato delle parole di Vader affondò e Luke batté le palpebre. "Ma ... tuo padre aveva te! Stai dicendo che non posso ... voglio dire, posso ancora …?"</p><p>"Non esiste alcuna contraccezione che possa impedire bambino Jedi”.</p><p>Fissò il Signore Oscuro, la mente turbinante.</p><p>Yoda non lo aveva menzionato, e nemmeno Ben.</p><p>Eppure, quando lo considerava, entrambi avevano vissuto come eremiti, soli e casti.</p><p>E non l’aveva sentita per tutta la vita, questa consapevolezza che non avrebbe mai avuto una donna? Aveva pensato che significasse qualcosa di diverso. "Ma io sono tuo figlio,” Disse infine, "e siamo entrambi Jedi. Non c’è alcun tipo di legame …"</p><p>"Un legame genitore-figlio Jedi è raro; si sa molto poco sui suoi effetti. Potrebbe esserci la possibilità che ... la propria personalità diventi ... sommersa.”</p><p>"È successo con te e …"</p><p>"Il pericolo è passato per noi,” Lo interruppe suo padre con impazienza, "Una volta che ci uniremo, tutti i tuoi sensi saranno intensificati. Farai parte di me. Imparerai a non nascondermi nulla. Non sarai in grado di nascondermi nulla.” La voce si trasformò in velluto e accarezzò i suoi sensi. "Né lo vorrai.”</p><p>C'era una debole voce di avvertimento nella sua testa, ma era così piccola, le sue parole così insignificanti, che era facile ignorarla.</p><p>Luke sollevò le mani e le afferrò attorno alle potenti braccia, stordito dall'eccitazione. “Fallo,” Bisbigliò, soccombendo volentieri al regno oscuro di desideri inespressi. <em>Prendimi, sii parte di me, Signore Oscuro, prima che io ti prenda,</em> ma non osò pronunciare la sua sfida ad alta voce.</p><p>La sabbia roteò, in una danza pazza centrata su di loro.</p><p>Il suo corpo era tormentato dalle convulsioni e la forza fredda dell'abbraccio di suo padre era essenziale per tenerlo in piedi.</p><p>Nuvole tempestose attraversarono la sua vista, librandosi oltre le palpebre chiuse come demoni alati.</p><p>La sua mente fu trafitta, recisa, poi ritornò da lui riformata, e in essa poté sentire l'irresistibile volontà di suo padre.</p><p>Sentì il corpo possente dell'altro come se fosse il suo, conobbe tutti i suoi punti di forza e comprese i meccanismi che lo sostenevano.</p><p>Sentì sia freddo disprezzo che passione ardente nella loro mente - una sola mente ora, non solo la sua - e la fusione con essa derivava dalla sua stessa giovinezza e da un ricordo morente di innocenza.</p><p>Ogni sensazione vorticò e si fuse fino a quando non pensava di poter esplodere per la miscela instabile.</p><p>Si fermò con un’improvviso shock della sua anima.</p><p>Rabbrividì contro suo padre, ansimando, e socchiuse gli occhi al sole che ardeva direttamente sopra di lui.</p><p>Era passato così tanto tempo? La confusione offuscò i suoi pensieri; si allontanò dalla figura alta di suo padre.</p><p>Che cosa aveva fatto?</p><p>"È troppo tardi per ripensarci, giovane. Una volta fatto, non può essere annullato.”</p><p>Anche la parte paterna era disorientata.</p><p>Insieme lavorarono, facendo passi accurati attraverso il caos, raccogliendo i fili d'argento dei ricordi.</p><p>"Possiamo ancora essere privati. Ti sento, ma ... ho i miei pensieri. E ... Padre?" La sua voce era roca per l'emozione. "Non voglio annullarlo.”</p><p>"Sì." Ci fu un debole tremito nella voce di Vader perché, Luke capì immediatamente, non aveva più familiarità con questi sentimenti di quanta ne avesse suo figlio.</p><p>La sua compassione li inondò entrambi e i loro pensieri si rivolsero verso l'interno.</p><p>I Signori Oscuri presenti e futuri rimasero immobili nel deserto mentre il sole attraversava il cielo e l'oscurità si stabilì di nuovo sulla terra.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alzò la testa.</p><p>Suo padre era seduto su una delle comode sedie della zona giorno, con la gamba piegata appoggiata con noncuranza su un tavolo lucido di legno dalla forma naturale. "Sembra che commetta un sacco di errori," Disse Luke disperatamente, fissando i frammenti che erano stati un esempio di rare ceramiche Alderaane.</p><p>"L'apprendimento è costante,” Rispose moderatamente Vader. "Non sei poco saggio per i tuoi pochi anni e la mancanza di esperienza. Verrà il buon senso. E un buon equilibrio” Aggiunse seccamente.</p><p>Parte della sua depressione scivolò via.</p><p>Nessun altro avrebbe mai capito come suo padre potesse calmarlo.</p><p>Le sue carenze furono appianate con un incoraggiamento di fatto. "Ti amo,” Sussurrò impulsivamente.</p><p>Era così facile dire quelle parole a quell'uomo, parole che non aveva mai considerato di dire a nessun altro.</p><p>"Sì." Vader gli strinse entrambe le mani attorno al ginocchio e lo studiò. "Hai bisogno di un taglio di capelli. Stai iniziando ad assomigliare a una creatura impellicciata.”</p><p>Rise, deliziato dall'ordinarietà della conversazione. "Mi piacciono lunghi.”</p><p>"Potrebbero rimanere lunghi, ma la mancanza di stile è insopportabile. Li taglieremo.”</p><p>"Sembrano belli” Protestò.</p><p>"Perché sembrare semplicemente" bello "quando potresti essere bellissimo?”</p><p>Luke trattenne il respiro. "Va bene,” Sussurrò. Venne a sedersi sul pavimento vicino alla sedia di suo padre. Appoggiò il braccio sul ginocchio vestito di nero, appoggiò la guancia contro di esso, compiaciuto quando il suo tocco fu accettato. "Mi sei mancato. Voglio dire …"</p><p>"So cosa intendi, figliolo." Il suo invito inespresso ricevette risposta quando la mano di suo padre cominciò ad accarezzargli i capelli. "Da quando ti conosco, ho spesso pensato ai momenti che non abbiamo condiviso.”</p><p>Abbassò la testa sotto la carezza, desiderando ardentemente di sentire le parole. "Tipo cosa?” Lo persuase.</p><p>Il Signore Oscuro ridacchiò, assecondando la sua palese supplica. "Mmm ... Luke bambino tra le mie braccia. Luke bambino, che cade sui suoi stessi piedi. Luke l'adolescente, che scopre l'avventura con me. Luke l'adolescente, che mi guida verso la distrazione con le richieste per il suo salto nel cielo. Luke e il brivido del suo primo amore.”</p><p>Le immagini erano così simili ai suoi sogni, ma non avevano possibilità di avverarsi. Questa realizzazione rattristò suo padre? "È una cosa che non ti sei perso. Non mi sono mai innamorato. Prima su Tatooine ... nessuno mi piaceva davvero. Tranne Biggs Darklighter - era mio amico. Ma è morto durante l'assalto alla Morte Nera. Suppongo .. che tu l’abbia ucciso” Aggiunse pensieroso.</p><p>La mano era appoggiata contro la sua testa, benedizione e consolazione. "Tu eri miglia sopra quei popolani di Tatooine, figlio mio. Erano gelosi del tuo splendore. Avresti dovuto essere con me. Ti avrei elevato.”</p><p>"Volevo un padre." Rise goffamente. Parole così semplici non potevano descrivere i suoi anni di solitudine.</p><p>"Mi sei mancato e - tutti." Pensò a Owen e Beru senza rimpianti. "Mi hanno detto bugie su di te.”</p><p>La mano guantata gli sollevò il mento finché non fissò direttamente le sfere nere. "Adesso hai me, giovane. Non ti lascerò mai.”</p><p>Perché sembrava ancora un sogno? Dov'era la realtà, dov'era la delusione? Questa era troppa felicità ... non poteva essere reale.</p><p>"E mio nonno?" Sussurrò, incespicando sulla parola. "Vuole vedermi?”</p><p>Suo padre sospirò. "Certo. Presto. Luke ... riceve piacere dall'osservare la sofferenza. Qualsiasi fallimento o errore da parte tua gli farebbe molto piacere.”</p><p>Luke rabbrividì. "Non c'è amore in lui?”</p><p>“Nessuno."</p><p>"Un giorno ... parlami di te e di lui. Ma ... non ora." Girò le gambe. "Cercherò di non commettere errori quando lo incontrerò."</p><p>Vader rimase in silenzio per diversi momenti. "Sarebbe meglio se lo facessi.”</p><p>Luke chinò la testa. Ecco l'Oscurità - e non era meno di quanto si aspettasse. Dolore e piacere, amore e odio. Aveva sempre saputo che non c'erano grandi differenze tra loro; ora vide che erano inesorabilmente collegati.</p><p>Anche il potere era con loro, e lo voleva più di ogni altra cosa.</p><p>Tranne suo padre.</p><p>E anche quel desiderio un tempo semplice era diventato complesso.</p><p>“Mio piccolo Jedi delle Ombre.”</p><p>Luke alzò lo sguardo interrogativo.</p><p>"Né Oscuro né Luminoso ... Vai adesso" Disse suo padre gentilmente. "Divertiti. C'è un regalo - Akita te lo mostrerà. Devo occuparmi dei miei doveri."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitolo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note dell'autore: Niente di grafico in questo capitolo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mio Lord Vader," Disse piano Palpatine. "Sono molto sollevato. Ero preoccupato e spaventato per la tua salute durante la tua assenza prolungata.”</p><p>Vader fece una smorfia. Il timbro mellifluo emesso dal collegamento era un segno di grande dispiacere. "La mia conversione del giovane Skywalker ha richiesto più tempo di quanto mi aspettassi. La sua volontà è eccezionale. Tuttavia, sono lieto di riferire di esserci riuscito."<br/>"Lo hai rivolto al lato oscuro?" L'incredulità si rifletteva nelle parole dell’Imperatore.</p><p>"Ho un'influenza diretta sulla sua mente,” Rispose Vader, prevaricando leggermente.</p><p>"Aaah". Fu un sospiro di piacere. "Mi divertirò ad osservare la sua metamorfosi finale. Tuttavia, spero, Lord Vader, che il tuo controllo su tuo figlio sia indiscutibile. Mi spiacerebbe davvero per il tuo fallimento in questa faccenda.”</p><p>Una minaccia sottilmente velata che doveva riconoscere come tale. "Il mio controllo sul ragazzo è completo, maestro.”</p><p>"Se dovessi trovare un ... errore nella sua conversione,” Continuò l'Imperatore, ignorando le parole del suo servitore, "ovviamente, intraprenderesti immediatamente un'azione correttiva.”</p><p>Recitò le parole che Palpatine voleva sentire. "Si unirà a noi o morirà, mio maestro.”</p><p>“Eccellente."</p><p>La trasmissione terminò e Vader interruppe il collegamento. Si chiese se Palpatine discernesse le profondità del suo tradimento e fino a che punto la sua base di potere, così come le sue abilità di Forza, si fossero espanse nel corso degli anni rimanendo sempre nascosti all'Imperatore. Presto avrebbe governato l'Impero, espandendolo oltre i confini della galassia conosciuta, e suo figlio sarebbe stato al suo fianco, un'estensione del suo potere.</p><p>La mano destra dell'imperatore Vader.</p><p>Bambino sciocco.</p><p>Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, indulgendo in un'insolita pigrizia. Noncurante, cercò Luke.</p><p>Lo trovò a praticare manovre non ortodosse nel suo nuovo dono, un intercettatore TIE modificato, molto simile al combattente personale di Vader.</p><p>Sorrise nella mente di Luke, lasciando che il ragazzo sentisse il suo tocco.</p><p>Una scarica di emozioni allegre lo colpì.</p><p>Interessante.</p><p>Luke aveva scoperto che la sua felicità proveniva dal Lato Oscuro, che la Luce superflua non portava altro che martirio e un'esistenza noiosa.</p><p>Vader ritirò la sua presenza, lasciando un delicato legame per assicurarsi che il bambino non si schiantasse contro una meteora o si imbattesse in un’altra delle assurdità della vita.</p><p>Anche considerando l'esistenza precedentemente protetta di Luke e la sua straordinaria ingenuità, Vader trovava inquietante il fatto che il ragazzo credesse al concetto mitico di unire la mente quando era stato semplicemente un altro modo di legare suo figlio a lui.</p><p>Ma Luke non solo ci aveva creduto, lo aveva abbracciato con fervore.</p><p>Come se si fidasse davvero che l'Oscuro Signore dei Sith avrebbe volontariamente condiviso i suoi poteri con un ragazzo le cui incredibili abilità erano così incontrollate, un ragazzo affamato dello stimolo che il conflitto forniva.</p><p>L'arroganza che implicava lo turbava, così come le profondità in cui il ragazzo si era tuffato con una spinta del lato oscuro.</p><p>In suo figlio sembrava esserci un profondo pozzo di vanità e insolenza che non gli importava di evocare.</p><p>Vader si alzò e camminò verso il patio, fissando i fiori del deserto che sbocciavano nel fresco della notte. Qualcos'altro era cambiato da quando si erano "uniti" e la brutale onestà lo costrinse ad ammettere che le emozioni libere e oscillanti del ragazzo lo stavano influenzando.</p><p>Non era stata sua intenzione, ma sembrava che non ci fosse modo di fermare la progressione di queste spiacevoli emozioni.</p><p>Erano principalmente sessuali, ma adesso c'era qualcos'altro in lui; un sentimento che non gli era sempre stato estraneo.</p><p>Con obiettività scientifica, scrutò e tentò di identificarlo.</p><p>Per quanto il suo esame potesse determinare, sembrava essere un rimorso.</p><p>Assurdo, davvero, ma eccolo lì e avrebbe dovuto sopportarlo.</p><p>E peggio del rimorso era questa inconfondibile sensazione di solitudine. Dannazione, gli mancava il ragazzo. Immediatamente si rese conto del valore di quel pensiero e lo inviò a suo figlio.</p><p>La reazione di Luke fu quella che si era aspettato- un'ondata di desiderio, un'ondata di lussuria scarsamente nascosta.</p><p>Improbabilmente, quella risposta causò una reazione scomoda anche in lui.</p><p>Vader fece un involontario gesto di frustrazione con la mano.</p><p>Cominciò a camminare irrequieto, seccato con se stesso per questo comportamento atipicamente volubile.</p><p>Perché questi ridicoli sentimenti di ansia?</p><p>Perché questa preoccupazione unica e prevalente che avrebbe perso Luke?</p><p>Non c'era forza più potente dell'amore del ragazzo per suo padre - nemmeno Palpatine poteva separarli.</p><p>Eppure era preoccupato.</p><p>La parte razionale della sua mente gli ricordò che avrebbe monitorato costantemente il ragazzo e se si fosse presentato qualche problema avrebbe potuto prenderne il controllo mentale.</p><p>Sicuramente i rischi valevano la ricompensa.</p><p>L'intera galassia che venerava l'imperatore Vader ...</p><p>Una volta che Luke si fosse arreso a suo padre, nulla li avrebbe fermati.</p><p>Il potere combinato del genitore Jedi e del figlio non aveva eguali nella galassia.</p><p>L'unica persona che poteva contrastare i suoi piani era lo stesso Luke.</p><p>Ma la parte irrazionale di lui aveva ancora scrupoli.</p><p>Rafforzò la connessione con suo figlio, sentì la risposta di Luke come un abbraccio. Era sciocco preoccuparsi.</p><p>Il ragazzo non aveva nemmeno mostrato alcuna indicazione di voler tornare dai suoi amici, quindi perché …?</p><p>Abbassò lo sguardo sul suo pugno chiuso.</p><p>Strano che non si fosse ricordato di aver stretto qualcosa. Lentamente, con un’intensa sensazione di terrore, srotolò le dita.</p><p>Il primo fiore chiaro della notte era stato schiacciato nella sua presa, i suoi petali d'avorio ammaccati e sbriciolati. Chiuse di nuovo il pugno e fissò il cielo notturno.</p><p>A differenza del fiore, suo figlio non sarebbe stato danneggiato dal suo tocco. Di questo ne era certo. Abbastanza certo.</p><p>Con un gesto rabbioso, Vader gettò a terra i petali spezzati e ruotò sul tallone. Era tempo di portare Luke all’Impero.</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>Vader esplorò attentamente la mente di suo figlio.</p><p>Lode ai Sith, il ragazzo dormiva ancora.</p><p>Il Signore Oscuro si rilassò, mettendo da parte la sua dignità per distendersi sul divano imbottito.</p><p>Non avrebbe mai immaginato che avere un figlio potesse essere così faticoso.</p><p>Ha riflettuto sugli eventi recenti.</p><p>Luke aveva ancora bisogno di imparare la disciplina e come incanalare l'impazienza e il potere oscuro che sobbollivano sotto la solita esuberanza del ragazzo.</p><p>Lasciandolo com'era, un giorno non sarebbero state solo le ceramiche di Alderaan e i combattenti del TIE a soffrire per il suo carattere: un giorno la violenta liberazione delle repressioni di Luke avrebbe potuto avere conseguenze disastrose per coloro che lo circondavano.</p><p>Se le sue potenti abilità avessero continuato a crescere, come sembrava stessero facendo, ci sarebbe voluta tutta l'astuzia di Vader per mantenere il giovane sotto il suo controllo.</p><p>Fortunatamente, comprese la via più diretta: appelli emotivi e affetto palese erano ciò che il ragazzo bramava.</p><p>Fintanto che Vader continuava a usarli con successo, poteva mettere da parte la sua naturale paura che un giorno Luke lo avrebbe distrutto insieme all’imperatore.</p><p>Naturalmente c'era la possibilità che Palpatine fosse affascinato da quel ragazzo che era più simile a lui di quanto non lo fosse mai stato suo figlio.</p><p>Vader aggrottò le sopracciglia, incerto sui suoi sentimenti al riguardo, quindi respinse il problema come indegno della sua preoccupazione.</p><p>Il modo di affrontare la sessualità di suo figlio non era definito tanto semplicemente, soprattutto perché si concentrava su suo padre.</p><p>Fu lì che il sentiero divenne più pericoloso.</p><p>Non aveva scrupoli a impegnarsi in una relazione sessuale con suo figlio - anzi, il ragazzo era inquietantemente desiderabile - ma le conseguenze emotive sarebbero difficili da prevedere.</p><p>Il sesso aumenterebbe il suo controllo finché la relazione avesse avuto successo.</p><p>Qualunque problema, qualsiasi gelosia, qualunque insulto reale o immaginario, poteva potenzialmente scatenare la terribile furia di Luke.</p><p>E il Signore Oscuro non voleva assolutamente essere sul lato ricevente di quella reazione.</p><p>Luke potrebbe distruggerlo in un impeto di rabbia, perché troverebbe molto difficile difendersi da questo bambino vulnerabile che aveva creato - una debolezza che non gli piaceva ammettere, ma la sua riluttanza doveva essere riconosciuta.</p><p>Non era stato in grado di uccidere Luke nella Città delle Nuvole; ancor prima, nella trincea della Morte Nera, non aveva sparato il siluro finale che avrebbe fatto a pezzi l'ala x.</p><p>Aveva percepito una connessione tra loro allora; ora, mentre trascorrevano del tempo insieme, ammise un crescente attaccamento a suo figlio.</p><p>Indipendentemente dai suoi sentimenti, aveva bisogno di un'attenta riflessione prima che potesse decidere la direzione in cui la furia di Luke poteva essere diretta in modo sicuro.</p><p>Nel frattempo, eserciterebbe un po’ più di controllo sulla mente di suo figlio e raffredderebbe quei desideri spericolati ... se poteva.</p><p>"Buongiorno, padre.”</p><p>Alzò la testa. Alla luce del giorno, Luke appariva assonnato e con la testa arruffata come un innocente cucciolo… di drago. Vader sorrise al paragone. "Buongiorno, ragazzo. Confido che tu abbia dormito bene?”</p><p>"L'ho fatto, anche se non so perché," Ammise Luke imbarazzato. "Avrei dovuto avere incubi sulla distruzione del mio nuovo TIE." Allungò le braccia sopra la testa, agitandole in archi giganti.</p><p>Camminò verso la finestra e tornò indietro, poi si gettò sull'altra estremità del divano con l’irrequietezza della giovinezza. Appoggiò una gamba sul braccio del divano e la fece oscillare. "Allora, cosa facciamo adesso? Resteremo qui? Andremo di nuovo nel deserto? Vuoi …"</p><p>"Devo tornare alla mia nave ammiraglia,” Lo interruppe Vader prima che la lista infinita di possibilità potesse continuare. "Mi piacerebbe molto che tu venissi con me. Hai bisogno dell'esperienza di comando. E non mi piace essere separato da te.”</p><p>Fu l'ultimo che avrebbe fatto più impressione sull'uomo-bambino vulnerabile che viveva dentro suo figlio; ecco perché l'aveva aggiunto.</p><p>Non sorprendentemente, gli occhi di Luke si illuminarono all'affermazione. "Neanche a me piacerebbe, ma ... la tua nave ammiraglia? In qualche modo non riesco a vedermi come un ufficiale imperiale.”</p><p>"Non lo saresti. Saresti un Lord e responsabile solo verso di me e verso l’Imperatore."</p><p>"Non l'imperatore." Un lampo di ansia toccò brevemente gli occhi di cristallo. "Io ... sono preoccupato per lui ... ma non sono sicuro del perché.”</p><p>"Sarebbe solo una questione di protocollo. Sarei il paraurti tra voi due. L'imperatore si allontana raramente nello spazio, quindi non devi preoccuparti. In ogni caso, sospetto che dovrebbe avere più paura lui di te che tu di lui.”</p><p>Luke ridacchiò. "Mi piace come suona! Quindi posso essere Lord Skywalker? Lord Skywalker di Tatooine!” Si girò e si sedette a gambe incrociate. I cuscini del divano si inclinarono e il Signore Oscuro si sostenne con un piede piantato sul pavimento.</p><p>"Puoi scegliere un altro nome.” Che I Sith lo aiutassero ad essere paziente!</p><p>"Penso che mi piacerebbe mantenere quello di famiglia.”</p><p>"Devi considerare, Luke,” Rispose attentamente, “che ‘Skywalker’ ha connotazioni negative all'interno dell'Impero. Lavorerai a fianco di ufficiali e soldati che hanno perso amici e familiari sulla Morte Nera.”</p><p>L'eccitazione di Luke si placò e la sua espressione divenne grave. "Non ci avevo mai pensato.”</p><p>"Raramente ti capita di pensare alle conseguenze delle tue azioni, figliolo.”</p><p>La bocca si aprì per lanciare una protesta, poi si chiuse di nuovo. Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle. "Siamo simili in questo, vero? Quindi ... vuoi che io sia Luke Vader.”</p><p>"Forse questa non è la scelta migliore,” Disse rigidamente.</p><p>"No?" L'umore luminoso svanì, consumato da qualcosa di più oscuro. "Non vuoi che la gente sappia che sono tuo figlio? Ti vergogni di me?”</p><p>"A volte è meglio svelare un segreto quando il suo significato può essere sfruttato al massimo”.</p><p>Luke si accigliò. "Quindi posso essere chiunque. O nessuno.”</p><p>C'era un certo piacere nel sapere che poteva controllare così facilmente gli umori di suo figlio. "Vieni con me, mia progenie precoce. Ti insegnerò tutto quello che so. E forse mi insegnerai alcune cose."</p><p>Luke fece una breve risata. "Sarebbe interessante! Padre …"</p><p>Riconobbe quel tono bramoso. “Cosa c’è?" Chiese con cautela.</p><p>"Mi è piaciuto quella volta che mi hai chiamato ‘figlio del mio cuore’.”</p><p>Momenti come questi, quando riemerse la timida innocenza del ragazzo, turbarono la sua calma.</p><p>Ma allungò la mano e arruffò i capelli splendenti. "Bene, allora, figlio del mio cuore, posso offrirti la colazione prima di iniziare un'altra lunga giornata?”</p><p>"Certo! Posso prepararla. Sto morendo di fame!" Luke balzò in piedi, la sua esuberanza ristabilita. "Partiamo oggi?”</p><p>"Per -?”</p><p>"Oh." Il colore scivolò sulle guance del ragazzo. "Per la tua nave ammiraglia. Sì, padre, sarò onorato di accompagnarti ed essere il tuo Signore delle Ombre. Non voglio mai più separarmi da te.”</p><p>Una possibilità che era sia rassicurante che spaventosa. Vader accettò la mano che suo figlio gli offriva e si lasciò rimettere in piedi, invidiando l'agilità della giovinezza. "Eccellente. Brinderemo a un sodalizio lungo e produttivo.”</p><p>"Con gli alcolici Norvaniani?” Suggerì Luke brillantemente.</p><p>L'idea di uno Skywalker intossicato lo riempì di dubbi. "Penso di no. Oggi riposeremo e domani torneremo alla flotta.”</p><p>"Riposeremo? Beh ... troverò qualcosa da fare. Devo pensare a un nome - non sarà facile! E sarò pronto per andare per prima cosa al mattino!”</p><p>Non ne dubitò per un momento. Vader guardò suo figlio uscire dalla stanza senza parlare.</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>Luke sperava di non insultare Akita bandendolo dalla cucina, ma per una volta voleva preparare lui stesso la colazione di suo padre.</p><p>Non era un cattivo cuoco; un vantaggio di vivere su un pianeta desolato come Tatooine era che tutti imparavano le abilità di sopravvivenza di base.</p><p>Quindi fu con orgoglio che mise il piatto colmo di fronte al Signore Oscuro.</p><p>Il pasto a base di uova e strisce fritte potrebbe non sembrare carino, ma avrebbe un sapore meraviglioso.</p><p>Suo padre lo studiò in silenzio.</p><p>"Provalo. È buono,” Lo esortò Luke, cadendo su una sedia.</p><p>"Come ti aspetti che mangi questo?”</p><p>Per un momento fu confuso. Poi: "Oh. Potresti ... toglierti la maschera,” Suggerì esitante. "Non mi dispiacerebbe. Non devi mangiare da solo ogni giorno.”</p><p>"Preferisco cenare nelle mie camere,” Disse Vader rigidamente, poi attenuò il rifiuto allungando la mano sul tavolo e stringendogli la mano.</p><p>Il tocco ricordò a Luke un'altra volta.</p><p>Il colore gli si precipitò in faccia e dovette forzare la sua voce a rimanere ferma. Non voleva menzionarlo, ma era giusto farlo. Ed era curioso. "Voglio scusarmi per ... um, quello è successo.”</p><p>"Chiedo scusa?”</p><p>"Per ... lo sai. Nel deserto." Le sue guance stavano bruciando; la temperatura nella stanza doveva essersi riscaldata di cento gradi. "Quando io ... io ..." Era impossibile continuare. Si chinò sulla sedia. Sollevando la forchetta, appiattì il cumulo di uova.</p><p>"Quando eri eccitato sessualmente?”</p><p>La vergogna gli riempì il cuore mentre annuiva. Come poteva suo padre parlarne così senza mezzi termini?</p><p>"Va tutto bene, Luke.”</p><p><em>Facile da dire per te.</em> Lui scosse la testa.</p><p>"Capisco perfettamente perché ti senti così.”</p><p>"Io non. Non ho mai…"</p><p>"So che non l'hai fatto. Questo è parte del motivo. Non hai mai amato una donna, non hai mai avuto rapporti sessuali, non hai mai avuto una vicinanza emotiva come quella che hai con me - e ora hai imparato che alcune di queste cose non sono possibili per te. Non sorprende che i tuoi impulsi sessuali latenti siano collegati alla stimolazione fornita dalla nostra nuova relazione.”</p><p>"Ma non è giusto. Sono tuo figlio,” Disse incerto, chiedendosi se i valori di Vader fossero rigidi come quelli che aveva conosciuto su Tatooine.</p><p>"Non ci sono considerazioni morali come giusto o sbagliato riguardo alle relazioni fisiche tra le persone.”</p><p>Sbatté le palpebre. "Non ci sono?" Ciò era contrario a ciò che Owen e Beru gli avevano insegnato così tanti anni fa. Ma questa nuova regola gli piaceva di più. Molto meglio.</p><p>"Certo che no. Tutto è accettabile purché tutte le parti siano disposte." Vader sollevò il piatto e ne fissò il contenuto.</p><p>Luke lo guardò. "Per un momento è sembrato che ... tu fossi disposto," Finalmente respirò audacemente.</p><p>L'elmetto si inclinò verso di lui. "Certo che lo ero, bambino. A parte la vicinanza emotiva che provo per te, sei un giovane molto attraente e, sospetto, sensuale. E, ragazzo mio, quando hai puntato quell'intensità su di me, è stato difficile resistere.”</p><p>"Veramente?" Si appoggiò il mento sulla mano e guardò suo padre stare lì con quella calma sconvolgente. Luke Skywalker, attraente e sensuale? Ma ... a volte si sentiva così. E gli piaceva quella sensazione. “Così...?"</p><p>"Mangia la tua colazione."</p><p>“Lo sto facendo." Era stordito, stava quasi ridacchiando. Aveva un certo potere sul Signore Oscuro? Spinse le uova con la forchetta. "Quindi ... lo faremo?”</p><p>"Sei il più precoce— potresti essere attraente ed erotico, ma sei ancora mio figlio.”</p><p>"Ma hai detto che non c'erano morali …"</p><p>"So cosa ho detto. Non devi ripetermi le mie parole.” L'umore di Vader divenne serio. "Le conseguenze emotive di una simile relazione sarebbero gravi per entrambi. Non voglio rischiare di farti del male.”</p><p>"Come potresti farmi del male? Sei mio padre - ti amo!”</p><p>Il Signore Oscuro gli prese di nuovo la mano. "Esatto. Sei molto vulnerabile in questo momento. Questo è un momento difficile per te in molti modi. Sarebbe abbastanza facile che il tuo amore per me si trasformi in amore romantico. Ed è così che potresti essere ferito.”</p><p>"Perché - non mi ami?" Conosceva la risposta, ma si rifiutò di accettare ciò che suo padre stava dicendo. Era qualcosa che voleva, ed era determinato ad averlo.</p><p>"Non essere infantile." Il tono di Vader era teso, come se stesse perdendo la pazienza. "Tuttavia, non sono pronto a ‘innamorarmi’ di nessuno, meno di tutti di te." Le parole sprezzanti gli trafissero il cuore, e Vader gli lasciò le dita. "Vedi? Sei già ferito. “</p><p>Luke si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, il suo appetito scomparve. Lui annuì. "Suppongo ... volevo solo ... Non intendevo …"</p><p>"Forse dovresti seguire il mio esempio e tenere la bocca chiusa a meno che tu non stia mangiando. Se mi scuserai …" Sorpreso, alzò gli occhi. Per la prima volta da un po ', non riusciva a leggere l'umore di suo padre. Sottomesso, Luke piegò una striscia fritta fredda e la masticò lentamente, ascoltando il forte tonfo dei passi mentre suo padre attraversava l’atrio.</p><p>Era un percorso pericoloso quello che seguiva quando camminava accanto al Signore Oscuro dei Sith.</p><p>Suo padre non potrebbe assecondare sempre la sua follia. In effetti, la sua ultima follia potrebbe essere presumere che fosse al sicuro dalla famosa brutalità di Lord Vader perché era suo figlio ... in realtà, ciò potrebbe metterlo in pericolo mortale. Aveva davvero bisogno di stare più attento.</p><p>Luke giurò a se stesso che avrebbe lavorato di più.</p><p>Su tutto. Renderebbe suo padre orgoglioso, non arrabbiato.</p><p>E anche suo padre avrebbe imparato a volerlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ritorno all'Esecutore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note dell'autore: Niente di esplicito, ma un lussurioso Luke. Nel prossimo capitolo finalmente ottiene quello che vuole, lo prometto!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un'eccitazione pericolosa gli si arrotolò nella bocca dello stomaco come una vipera.</p><p>Luke studiò il suo riflesso nello specchio a figura intera.</p><p>I suoi nervi erano vivi di pericolosi sentimenti di orgoglio, potere e lussuria, e si manifestarono nell'immagine che si rifletteva su di lui.</p><p>Il suo viso era pallido tranne che per le guance arrossate che lo facevano sembrare come se stesse correndo attraverso le gelide pianure spazzate dal vento di Hoth.</p><p>I suoi capelli erano schiariti dal sole e lunghi quasi fino alle spalle, ma erano stati acconciati magnificamente.</p><p>In breve, sembrava ... dannatamente sexy.</p><p>Che spreco totale.<br/>Deliberatamente, riempì i suoi pensieri di orgoglio amaro e provocatorio e guardò con arroganza nel bicchiere.</p><p>Adesso c'era qualcosa di selvaggio e pericoloso in lui: non era più un contadino ignorante.</p><p>Si immaginava un principe canaglia il cui vasto regno era un deserto selvaggio ... o un giovane Vader il cui regno era la galassia.</p><p>Indossò la sua nuova uniforme: lussuosa pelle nera, un duplicato del complesso di suo padre senza l'apparato di supporto vitale.</p><p>Stivali fino al ginocchio neri lucidati finché non brillarono. Spalle e petto imbottiti che si assottigliavano in basso in una vita stretta, poi pelle morbida che gli accarezzava le cosce.</p><p>Bavero nero alto e quadrato per incorniciare il suo viso. L'angelo caduto fu la descrizione che gli balzò in mente.</p><p>Se si incontrasse per strada, rimarrebbe sbalordito dalla vista di tale bellezza. E forse un po ‘spaventato.</p><p>“Luke.”</p><p>Si voltò. Suo padre gli infilò i guanti di pelle alle mani.</p><p>Erano pesanti, con i sensori e armature protettive.</p><p>Luke si bagnò le labbra mentre il suo battito accelerava. C'era qualcosa di indubbiamente erotico nell'essere vestito. Rimase mortalmente immobile mentre gli furono allacciati i guanti.</p><p>Vader gli strinse entrambi i polsi con una presa stretta.</p><p>Luke fissò la maschera nera, i suoi sensi corsero selvaggi. Desiderava essere toccato; ogni fibra del suo essere urlò per questo.</p><p>Barcollò con una tensione insopportabile e suo padre lo lasciò andare.</p><p>La delusione lo attraversò come un essere vivente.</p><p>"Ho qualcos'altro per te." La voce del Signore Oscuro era aspra. "Chiudi gli occhi.”</p><p>Aspettò, ascoltando, in sintonia con ogni movimento. Tremò mentre le grandi mani gli sfioravano la gola.</p><p>Due volte. Poi le mani lo girarono di nuovo verso lo specchio. "Guardati, figlio mio." L’orgoglio brillò attraverso la Forza.</p><p>Luke lo fissò. Il colore si sollevò sulle sue guance e i suoi occhi brillarono di passione insoddisfatta.</p><p>Due stelle iridescenti scintillavano su entrambi i lati del suo alto bavero, riflettendo i colori prismatici. Ansimò. “Padre?"</p><p>"Le stelle dell'ordine dei Jedi". Vader era in piedi dietro di lui, con le mani guantate appoggiate sulle sue spalle, che lo tirarono indietro contro l'ampio petto.</p><p>Allo specchio, a Luke sembrò che se si fondessero in un unico grande essere oscuro. “Erano mie. Le ho indossate con orgoglio per molti anni. Questo potrebbe essere l’unico paio esistente rimasto.”</p><p><em>Perché hai ucciso l'altro Jedi.</em> "Grazie, padre mio ..." Non capì perché le sue parole fossero confuse.</p><p>Con le palpebre socchiuse, Luke inclinò la testa all'indietro, esponendo la sua pallida gola.</p><p>Riflesse nel vetro, le dita di Vader accarezzarono la sua sottile distesa, indugiando dove il battito pulsava selvaggiamente. "Sei davvero bellissimo, figlio del mio cuore.”</p><p>Si sentì come un animale domestico viziato e amato.</p><p>Girò pigramente la testa di lato.</p><p>La grande mano nera scivolò sulla sua guancia, sfiorandogli la bocca. I suoi denti gli mordicchiarono la punta delle dita.</p><p>Il tuono del cuore di Vader vibrò per la lunghezza della sua spina dorsale. Chiuse gli occhi. Aspettò.</p><p>"È tempo.”</p><p>Si girò assonnato, ondeggiando a pochi centimetri di distanza come se il corpo di suo padre fosse magnetizzato, e venisse inesorabilmente trascinato verso l'uomo più anziano. "È?" Sussurrò con voce rauca. Il respiratore di Vader sembrò saltare un respiro.</p><p>"Per ... il nostro viaggio. Dobbiamo andare." Vader fece un passo indietro e si voltò.</p><p>Fu come una spruzzata di acqua in faccia.</p><p>Luke sbatté le palpebre. "Sì, naturalmente." Le parole gli si bloccarono in gola. Perché era così fuori controllo?</p><p>Cosa c'era nella vicinanza di suo Vader che gli faceva desiderare ... quello che suo padre aveva negato. “Padre?"</p><p>Il Signore Oscuro si girò di scatto, il mantello vorticò come enormi ali. La faccia di Luke fu catturata e stretta da dita ruvide. "Più tardi" Sibilò la voce ricca.</p><p>Lui annuì automaticamente. Più tardi ... per cosa?</p><p>Sentiva così tanta confusione e il suo corpo faceva così male ... Più tardi ... quanto avrebbe dovuto aspettare?</p><p>Domande più sconvolgenti, le cui risposte temeva e bramava. Lo seguì, lasciando la sua nuova casa senza guardare indietro, seguendo il padre che aveva atteso per così tanti anni.</p><p>Il padre che avrebbe esaudito tutti i suoi desideri, lo avrebbe toccato e lo avrebbe amato …</p><p>No. Luke si schiarì la mente. Doveva concentrarsi sui suoi nuovi compiti al fianco di suo padre.</p><p>Avrebbe imparato le strategie imperiali e ... avrebbe tradito i suoi amici Ribelli? Mettere suo padre sul trono della galassia - o governare da solo?</p><p>Le sue scelte non erano più chiare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>La reticenza innaturale di Luke rimase per un giorno intero finché non entrarono in contatto visivo con il lontano Esecutore.</p><p>Vader concesse a suo figlio quella solitudine, rompendo il silenzio mentre si avvicinavano al suo incrociatore stellare.</p><p>"Hai deciso un nome per te?”</p><p>"Sì." Luke lo guardò, un'espressione piatta sul volto solitamente instabile. "Terrò Skywalker.”</p><p>Vader scosse la testa. "Una scelta sbagliata. Pensavo che l'avessi capito.”</p><p>"Sì" Disse piano il ragazzo. "Ma è il mio nome, ed è stato il tuo nome per molto tempo. Preferirei essere schietto fin dall'inizio piuttosto che essere preso in giro da tutti perché mi nascondo dietro uno pseudonimo.”</p><p>"Un obiettivo onorevole, certamente. Ma c'è una seconda interpretazione. Con un altro nome ti conosceranno senza pregiudizi, e impareranno a fidarsi di te e rispettarti in modo che quando la tua vera identità verrà rivelata-”</p><p>"Tutta quella fiducia verrà strappata via.”</p><p>"La fiducia e il rispetto che hai guadagnato supereranno il fatto che hai trasformato la Morte Nera in così tanti rifiuti spaziali.”</p><p>“Abbiamo ragione entrambi." Luke fece un mezzo sorriso. "Ma non voglio avere una nuova identità. Non voglio essere estraneo a me stesso o alle persone che mi hanno conosciuto. Sono sempre stato Skywalker. Sono orgoglioso di essere Skywalker. Da bambino ero orgoglioso perché il nome apparteneva a mio padre.” Lo sguardo si focalizzò su di lui. "Era tutto ciò che avevo di te. Inoltre ... chi molesterà uno Skywalker che frequenta il Signore Oscuro?"</p><p>"Nessuno del mio equipaggio," Concesse Vader stanco.</p><p>"Bene allora." Luke distese le mani in un gesto di soddisfazione. "Ecco qua.”</p><p>"Ottimo. Sei Luke Skywalker, Signore delle Ombre dei Sith.”</p><p>Una strana espressione attraversò il viso del ragazzo. "Suppongo di sì.”</p><p>"Hai ripensamenti?”</p><p>“Non li ho sempre?" La testa bionda si voltò verso la vista frontale della nave.</p><p>All’esterno le stelle illuminavano l'oscurità, quelle distanti scintillavano come gioielli su una collana fredda e delicata. "Vorrei ... che le cose fossero state diverse. Nessun Impero, nessuna Alleanza, nessuna guerra. Così avremmo potuto stare insieme - non so, da qualche altra parte a fare qualcos'altro - contrabbandieri, pirati o mercenari - Nient'altro che questo. Questo ... non ci porterà felicità. “</p><p>C'era un senso di presagio nella voce di suo figlio che lo turbò. "Desideri essere un normale mortale?" Chiese Vader.</p><p>La testa si girò di nuovo e gli occhi di cristallo si posarono su di lui. "Lo auguro per entrambi.”</p><p>"Non hai mai sentito la frase 'stai attento a ciò che desideri’?"</p><p>"Era un desiderio attento." Luke sospirò. "È stato difficile rinunciare al mio stile di vita e imparare nuove credenze.” “Pensi che non lo capisca?" Fissò l'Esecutore, un simbolo delle ricompense che avevano guadagnato con i suoi sacrifici. "Anch'io ho rinunciato a una vita quando sono diventato Darth Vader. È stato, come dici brevemente, 'difficile' anche per me.”</p><p>Luke gli toccò il braccio. "Mi dispiace.”</p><p>“Per?"</p><p>"Sento il tuo dolore, padre. Un giorno mi dirai come hai preso la decisione di rinunciare alla tua identità e prendere un'altra strada?”</p><p>Sorrise dietro la maschera. "Un giorno potresti farti la stessa domanda.”</p><p>Luke sbatté le palpebre e ritirò la mano. "Ne dubito,” Disse freddamente. "Posso farci volare fino alla nave?”</p><p>Rilasciò i controlli senza parlare.</p><p>Suo figlio gestì la nave con competenza; nonostante lo sfortunato episodio con il TIE, Luke aveva ovviamente ereditato le capacità di pilotaggio di suo padre. "Da quanto tempo hai questa navetta?”</p><p>"Parecchi anni.”</p><p>"Veramente?" Era più un'esclamazione di sorpresa che una domanda. "Mi sembra di perdere tutte le mie navi, in un modo o nell’altro."</p><p>“Veramente?” Lo imitò dolcemente Vader. "L'avevo notato. La prossima volta ti comprerò un combattente usato. Non avevo idea che crescere un figlio fosse un affare così costoso.”</p><p>Luke si alzò. Mentre si avvicinavano all’Esecutore, Vader riprese i controlli.</p><p>Ottenuto il nulla osta di sicurezza finale, condusse la nave in un perfetto atterraggio nella baia principale.</p><p>Luca si drappeggiò il mantello nero sulle spalle.</p><p>Invece di mettere un elmetto da battaglia in testa, sollevò il cappuccio su e in avanti. Fu un misterioso promemoria dell'imperatore. A Palpatine piaceva sempre nascondere il suo volto corrotto nell'ombra offerta dal tessuto spesso.</p><p>"Sto bene?"</p><p>Il nervosismo di suo figlio era presente nella Forza. Vader allungò la mano per calmarlo. "Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi.”</p><p>Luke alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Giusto. E i taun-taun possono volare.”</p><p>Vader fece una pausa prima di sbarcare. "Sarebbe opportuno che ci rivolgessimo a vicenda come Lord Vader e Lord Skywalker.”</p><p>“Faremo finta di essere estranei? O semplicemente non imparentati?”</p><p>La lingua tagliente di suo figlio gli ricordava molto la sua. "Devi imparare a non rivelare mai tutto in una volta. Lascia che la tua conoscenza goccioli agli altri nei modi più adatti al tuo scopo. Per ora, sarai un altro misterioso stregone. La paura e l'incertezza sono le vie più veloci verso l’ obbedienza."</p><p>"Se non per il rispetto.”</p><p>Scosse un dito di avvertimento a suo figlio. Luke gli sorrise e sentì un sorriso di risposta contrargli la bocca.</p><p>Fastidioso, irritante, assolutamente impossibile e assolutamente affascinante. Un vero Vader.</p><p>L'ammiraglio Piett era in piedi ai piedi della rampa con la sua solita postura dritta e l'espressione dolorosamente tesa intorno alla bocca.</p><p>Un plotone di truppe imperiali fiancheggiava la loro rotta di sbarco.</p><p>Vader non diede alcuna indicazione della sua approvazione per l’accoglienza. Si fermò di fronte all'ammiraglio e fece un segno a Luke al suo fianco.</p><p>"Ammiraglio Piett, questo è Luke Skywalker.”</p><p>Gli occhi di Piett si spalancarono e le sue labbra formarono una protesta. "Il traditore ribelle? Signore!”</p><p>"L'ex ribelle,” Chiarì Vader. "Ora posso rivelarti che Lord Skywalker è, in verità, un Signore delle Ombre dei Sith ed è venuto per ricongiungersi alla nostra causa.</p><p>Servirà al mio fianco. Riceverai ordini da lui come faresti da me. Informa il comando l’equipaggio.”</p><p>Lasciarono Piett stupefatto a rimuginarci sopra.</p><p>I passi di Luke furono decisamente più leggeri.</p><p>
  <em>Posso comandare il tuo incrociatore stellare? Tutto bene!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>È solo una figura retorica. Se fai qualcosa per "perdere" l'Esecutore, ti scuoierò io stesso.</em>
</p><p><em>Permaloso, permaloso, padre.</em> Ci fu un'ondata di risate nella Forza. <em>Tuttavia, scuoiare potrebbe non essere una cattiva idea.</em></p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Amministrare la disciplina gli dava sempre una scarica di piacere ... la sensazione dell'anima ferita di un altro alla sua mercé, sapendo che aveva il potere di rinnovarla o di contaminarla ... o di lasciarla in attesa, incerta per l'eternità. Dato che non voleva uccidere il Capitano Redah, il Signore Oscuro si astenne dall'usare il metodo più efficiente per uccidere un ufficiale ribelle, schiacciando la trachea e le sottili ossa del collo.</p><p>Questa volta dispensò cunei infuocati di dolore che non avrebbero lasciato Redah permanentemente paralizzato; non c'era motivo di privare l'Impero di un bravo ufficiale che avrebbe senza dubbio imparato l'errore dei suoi modi.</p><p>Lo stesso non si sarebbe potuto dire dell'ex equipaggio di Redah.</p><p>Vader sentì suo figlio avvicinarsi. Inviò una stretta avvertimento alla gola di Luke. <em>Non interferire. Questo è il mio modo.</em></p><p>Suo figlio spazzò via la minaccia e si avvicinò al suo fianco. Occhi chiari osservarono la scena che si era sviluppata rapidamente.</p><p>Redah, e un errore del suo equipaggio di manutenzione che aveva quasi spento i tubi principali del reattore che alimentava l’incrociatore.</p><p>Un errore sfortunato, che Redah non avrebbe mai ripetuto. Il resto dell'equipaggio di comando sedeva congelato ai loro posti, osservando il capitano che si contorceva con la paura nei loro cuori o fissando i loro monitor.</p><p>L'ammiraglio Piett era vicino a Redah, la paura e la rabbia erano evidenti nella sua espressione.</p><p>Vader sentì un'ondata di calma cadere sul ponte.</p><p>Dapprima delicatamente, uscì da Luke per toccare Piett, quindi si spostò sul resto dell'equipaggio.</p><p>Si sentì un sensibile lampo dell'atmosfera oscura e l'espressione di Piett cambiò in una paziente attesa.</p><p>Perfino Redah si è rilassato il più possibile nelle circostanze.</p><p>Interessante. Una tecnica che non avrebbe mai pensato di usare.</p><p>Il Signore Oscuro completò la sua disciplina e Piett fece un gesto alla polizia militare per rimuovere Redah per un breve periodo di detenzione di recupero.</p><p>Vader camminò lungo il ponte nel cielo, suo figlio al suo fianco. <em>Un approccio affascinante, figlio mio.</em></p><p><em>Confido che abbia incontrato la tua approvazione, padre.</em> Gli occhi luminosi si voltarono su di lui.</p><p>
  <em>Forse. Vedremo se sorgeranno conseguenze. Non è saggio permettere al tuo equipaggio di sentirsi a proprio agio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non credo che dobbiamo preoccuparci di questo, padre! Ho semplicemente calmato alcuni pensieri ribelli.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potrebbe essere una scorciatoia interessante per la lealtà. Come ho detto, vedremo.</em>
</p><p><em>Infatti lo faremo.</em> Con un lieve sorriso di trionfo, Luke cambiò rotta e si diresse verso la stazione vacante di Redah.</p><p>Vader annuì in segno di approvazione.</p><p>In quelle settimane Luke aveva imparato bene.</p><p>Non aveva superato la sua autorità in fiore né sfidava apertamente suo padre.</p><p>Avere suo figlio che imparava al suo fianco aveva un vantaggio che Vader non aveva previsto.</p><p>Per la prima volta che riuscì a ricordare, si stava davvero godendo il suo comando.</p><p>Palpatine sarebbe inorridito. Il che, ovviamente, rese tutto ancora migliore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prima volta</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note dell'autore: Sì, finalmente. E' esplicito!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il Signore Oscuro inalò l'ossigeno purificato che veniva pompato nella sua capsula di meditazione.</p><p>Era rinfrescante, una piacevole tregua dall'aria forzata fornita dal suo respiratore.</p><p>I suoi momenti nella camera erano la sua ricompensa alla fine di ogni lunga giornata trascorsa sul ponte, pianificando il prossimo attacco contro i Ribelli o i pianeti recalcitranti. Ora sentì che suo figlio era nei loro quartieri comuni e comandò alle braccia meccaniche di sostituire l'elmetto. Una volta che fu a posto, ordinò alla camera di separarsi, la metà superiore si sollevò. Ruotò la sedia.</p><p>Luke era disteso sul divano, le gambe allungate, mezzo addormentato. <em>Svegliati, bambino.</em></p><p>"Sono sveglio” Arrivò la protesta borbottata. "Anche se non so perché." La testa bionda si sollevò, gli occhi si socchiusero per cercare il cronografo e reagire con sorpresa. "È ancora presto.”</p><p>"Facciamo festa?”</p><p>Luke rise della sua presa in giro. "Penso di no, padre. Ricorda il tuo posto.”</p><p>"Sei seduto al mio posto." Si alzò e attese che Luke togliesse le gambe e facesse cadere i piedi sul pavimento, gemendo per protesta.</p><p>Quando Vader si sedette contro i cuscini, fece un gesto di assenso con una mano e Luke si raggomitolò contro di lui, con la testa appoggiata sulla sua gamba.</p><p>"Sei stanco, giovane?" Chiese Vader preoccupato, accarezzando il collo snello con una possessività che divenne più ardente quando Luke divenne più indipendente.</p><p>Un brivido attraversò il corpo del ragazzo.</p><p>Luke strofinò la guancia contro la pelle, anche se Vader non riuscì a capire se la risposta fosse affermativa o negativa. Le dita si spostarono cautamente in su per appoggiarsi sul suo ginocchio.</p><p>Si muovevano in un movimento appena percettibile che era troppo leggero per essere definito una carezza.</p><p>"Non proprio,” Disse infine Luke. Si sedette, facendo scivolare la mano sulla coscia di suo padre.</p><p>Vader nascose il suo sorriso. Il tocco era delizioso, familiare ... allettante. "Forse dovremmo impegnarci nella pratica della spada laser.”</p><p>Gli occhi blu si spalancarono e Luke arrossì, togliendo la mano. "Uh ... io ... Qualunque cosa tu voglia."</p><p>Rise forte, incapace di controllare la sua gioia. "O hai fame?”</p><p>Il rossore si fece più intenso. "Io ... non ... non lo so.”</p><p>"Per chi professa di essere pieno di desideri, mostri poco interesse nel soddisfarli." Si spostò e strofinò il braccio sul ragazzo, riluttante a rinunciare al contatto.</p><p>Luke si accovacciò e rimase in silenzio per diversi minuti. Finalmente: “Padre?"</p><p>Lui aspettò.</p><p>"Nella tua camera di meditazione …"</p><p>"Sì?" Sperava che questa non sarebbe stata una di quelle conversazioni dolorose durante le quali doveva continuamente spingere Luke a rilasciare le sue domande.</p><p>"Hai rimosso il casco e ... la manutenzione è stata effettuata sul tuo ... equipaggiamento di supporto vitale?”</p><p>Il Signore Oscuro rimase in silenzio.</p><p>"Perché ..." Luke esitò. "Perché i poteri di guarigione degli Jedi non hanno funzionato su di te? Come può uno Jedi essere così gravemente danneggiato ma rimanere in vita? Perché non puoi riparare i tuoi polmoni? Perché non puoi farlo ora? Perché sei dipendente da meccanismi ... “</p><p>"Pensi di concedermi un momento per rispondere?" Le sue dita si spostarono verso l'alto per accarezzare la preoccupazione dalla fronte, levigando le linee di preoccupazione.</p><p>"Oh. Scusa. Vai avanti.”</p><p>Sollevò la testa e fissò l’arazzo all’altro capo della stanza che copriva la parete opposta ... guerrieri Jedi massacrati in un'antica e sanguinosa battaglia contro i maghi Sith. Il potere del Lato Oscuro. "Sono stato danneggiato gravemente. I Jedi mi hanno lasciato morire. Gli spiriti Sith hanno mantenuto la mia essenza ma hanno scelto di non ripristinare le funzioni del mio corpo. Invece, mi hanno affidato alle cure di mio padre. Palpatine mi ha restituito la vita, ma ha preferito lasciarmi ... in questo modo. Sentiva che una figura mascherata minacciosa gli sarebbe stata più utile di ... Una volta ero come te, figliolo. Bello, carismatico e arrogante a causa di quella conoscenza. L'imperatore sentiva che lo avrei servito meglio senza quelle ... distrazioni ". Esitò e si schiarì la gola. "Dobbiamo stare molto attenti a non coltivare un'aspirazione simile per te. Dobbiamo distruggerlo.”</p><p>Luke si raddrizzò e lo toccò. "L'Imperatore ti ha lasciato così? Perché non puoi guarirti?”</p><p>"Ho tentato ed ho avuto parzialmente successo con piccole riparazioni, tuttavia …"</p><p>“Cosa?”</p><p>Abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano appoggiata sulla sua vita, così pallida contro la sua armatura nera rinforzata.</p><p>Era possibile, suppose, che l'imperatore non fosse offeso dalla bellezza di Luke ... ma improbabile.</p><p>Palpatine sarebbe dovuto morire rapidamente prima di colpire Luke e deformarlo per sempre. "L'Imperatore ha creato una barriera nella mia mente che mi impedisce di eseguire riparazioni importanti.”</p><p>"Ha costruito ..." Luke trattenne il respiro, l'orrore si diffuse sui suoi lineamenti. "Padre ... posso vedere la tua faccia?”</p><p>Vader esitò. La richiesta era in preparazione da mesi, ma non aveva preparato una risposta.</p><p>La maschera era più che un simbolo, era la sua intera identità. Rimuoverla avrebbe lasciato la sua anima scoperta, a rischio, esposta alle esplorazioni di suo figlio.</p><p>Stranamente, l'idea non lo spaventò tanto quanto avrebbe dovuto.</p><p>Lui, che non si fidava di nessuno da così tanto tempo, stava cominciando a fidarsi di Luke.</p><p>"Il processo di aerazione per purificare l'ossigeno in questa stanza richiederà diversi minuti,” Iniziò e si fermò quando vide la sorpresa e il piacere negli occhi di Luke. Involontariamente, le sue dita tornarono sulla guancia del ragazzo e restarono lì.</p><p>Si fissarono l'un l'altro.</p><p>Vader osservò, ipnotizzato, mentre i respiri di Luke si facevano più veloci, poi sentì il suo respiratore aumentare la frequenza. Voleva ... tutto. Ma avrebbe osato rischiare—</p><p>Un suono proveniente dalla schermata di visualizzazione fece avviare Luke.</p><p>Vader ritirò la mano e permise allo schermo di sfarfallare. Apparve Sentra Rrullin, altezzosa e piena del suo solito senso di importanza personale.</p><p>"Mio signore - <em>signori</em>, per favore scusate l'intrusione. L'imperatore ordina a entrambi di contattarlo immediatamente." Gli occhi stretti si spostarono su Luke, e Vader rilevò un senso di disprezzo che lo lasciò perplesso.</p><p>Aspettò che l'immagine del capitano Rrullin fosse svanita, quindi affrontò l'ansia di suo figlio. "Non c'è nulla da temere. Da questa distanza, solo l'immagine di Palpatine può raggiungerci attraverso l'ologramma. Non può toccarti. Segui il mio esempio.”</p><p>Luke annuì, e attesero in un silenzio teso mentre il segnale viaggiava attraverso le vaste aree dello spazio. Quando la connessione fu stabilita, Vader si inginocchiò su un ginocchio sul blocco di trasmissione. "Qual è il tuo comando, mio maestro?”</p><p>L'immagine vacillò.</p><p>La grande distanza la rese indistinta ed irregolare.</p><p>"Lord Vader. Voglio che tu proceda verso il sistema di Endor e che ti occupi della costruzione della Morte Nera. Hanno bisogno del tuo incentivo. Ti seguirò tra dodici settimane. La Morte Nera deve essere completata secondo il mio programma.”</p><p>"Ci penserò io, maestro.”</p><p>"So che lo farai, mio fidato. E ora vorrei parlare con Skywalker.”</p><p>Sfiorò il braccio di Luke mentre si scambiavano i posti. <em>Umiliati, figlio mio. Seppellisci i tuoi veri sentimenti - non contano.</em></p><p>Luke si inginocchiò, imitando la sua postura e sollevò la testa verso l’immagine. "Qual è il tuo comando, maestro?" C'era il minimo accenno di tremore nella sua voce.</p><p>"Ah, giovane Skywalker. Lord Vader mi ha riferito che stai imparando rapidamente i modi di un ufficiale imperiale.”</p><p>"Sì maestro." La voce si era stabilizzata.</p><p>"Mi dispiace, tuttavia, per la tua mancanza di disciplina. Devi imparare il controllo.”</p><p>Gli occhi di Luke si spalancarono. "Io ... mi dispiace per le mie azioni impetuose e la mia mancanza di saggezza, maestro.”</p><p>Sia benedetto il bambino, le sue parole avevano toccato le corde giuste. L'immagine di Palpatine agitò la mano. "Non importa, stai imparando. Ora dimmi, ragazzo, tuo padre ti sta insegnando le vie del Lato Oscuro?”</p><p>"Sì maestro.”</p><p>"E ti stai godendo il potere che hai trovato?”</p><p>Ci fu una pausa. Vader sentì un'ondata di qualcosa di eccitante correre attraverso suo figlio. "Mi sto ... divertendo moltissimo, maestro.”</p><p>“Bene. Sono certo che sei capace di un grande Male.”</p><p>La faccia di Luke impallidì, ma la sua voce rimase piatta. "Grazie Maestro."</p><p>Palpatine sorrise e concluse la trasmissione con la sua solita brusca frenesia.</p><p>Luke si alzò lentamente in piedi.</p><p>Vader lo condusse nel cerchio delle sue braccia, sentì il tremore che lacerava suo figlio.</p><p>La testa gli sfregò contro il petto, i capelli che si aggrovigliavano tra i pulsanti e le luci sul suo respiratore. "Capace di un grande male? Lo ha fatto sembrare ... desiderabile. Come se dovessi volerlo.”</p><p>Trattenne la lingua, tenendosi occupato con il compito di liberare quei fili erranti di seta bionda.</p><p>Le braccia di Luke gli scivolarono attorno alla vita e si aggrappò forte. "No! Non ho mai fatto del male.”</p><p>"Sei troppo ingenuo” Disse infine Vader, le sue parole a doppio taglio e fredde, "se pensi di poterti mantenere puro istruendo il tuo corpo a negare i desideri della tua mente.”</p><p>Luke inspirò bruscamente. "Non ho fatto niente …"</p><p>"Ma volevi fare molto." Il Signore Oscuro sorrise debolmente. "La sete di sangue è la tua eredità - è la via degli Skywalker. Non hai provato piacere quando hai distrutto la Morte Nera e i suoi occupanti? Combattere non ti accelera il polso e risveglia la tua natura bestiale? Guarda nel tuo cuore e vedi la verità.”</p><p>"No." Luke si staccò da lui e si lasciò cadere sul divano. "Non posso pensare a tutto questo adesso. Sapevi che Rrullin e la maggior parte dell'equipaggio di comando pensano che siamo amanti perché condividiamo questi alloggi?”</p><p>Fu sorpreso dall'improvviso cambiamento nella conversazione. Suo figlio era molto persistente. "Sì, ti sorprende? Il modo in cui mi graviti intorno, sempre guardando, toccando spesso, ha influenzato quella percezione."</p><p>"Lo fai anche tu.”</p><p>"Sì?" Interessante. Non se ne era accorto. "Preferiresti alloggi separati per mantenere intatta la tua reputazione?”</p><p>Luke lanciò un'occhiata di traverso alla porta che conduceva dalla sala riunioni alla sua camera da letto e fece una smorfia. "No, grazie. Mi sento più sicuro qui che negli alloggi degli ufficiali. Ci sono molti uomini che sono interessati al Signore delle Ombre. E,” Aggiunse, il buon umore rianimato, "parecchio affascinati da te, padre.”</p><p>Ridacchiò, divertito dall'ingenuità di Luke, ma sentì di nuovo il disagio personale causato dagli sbalzi d'umore di suo figlio.</p><p>Il Signore Oscuro era incerto se fosse impressionato o sconcertato dalla facilità con cui Luke mise da parte quelle cose che non desiderava affrontare. Straordinario.</p><p>Se Vader avesse avuto un desiderio per suo figlio, sarebbe che il ragazzo imparasse la coerenza.</p><p>Luke borbottò qualcosa. Il Signore Oscuro lo guardò attentamente. "Cosa hai detto?”</p><p>La testa bionda si sollevò lentamente e negli occhi scintillanti si rivelò una familiare combinazione di rabbia e desiderio. "Ho detto, 'come me'. Mi vuoi, padre, ma tutto ciò che fai è schernirmi. Sai che ti voglio." Luke si alzò e camminò verso di lui. "Perché ci neghi?”</p><p>Vader quasi sussultò, ma riuscì a rimanere immobile.</p><p>Le piccole mani corsero sulle sue braccia e si posarono sulle sue spalle, il corpo agile premuto contro di lui. "Potrei costringerti a prendermi," Sussurrò Luke.</p><p>"Tu sei mio figlio-- “</p><p>"Cosa significa questo-- ?”</p><p>"Non voglio farti del male," Urlò, mezzo pazzo di frustrazione.</p><p>Tutta la sua vita era stata costruita attorno al controllo e al dovere, e ora questo ragazzo, questo bambino osò sfidarlo.</p><p>"Tu--" Luke interruppe la sua immediata obiezione.</p><p>Per una volta, Vader non riuscì a leggere i pensieri che correvano attraverso la testa di suo figlio.</p><p>Le ciglia chiare sbatterono più volte, poi si sollevarono. "Non mi dispiacerebbe se mi ferissi,” Disse infine il giovane.</p><p>Riconobbe un momento di panico; non riuscì a respirare - la sua fornitura di ossigeno era stata tagliata?</p><p>Poi il suo respiratore riprese il suo ritmo normale e capì che era stata un'aspettativa a far battere il suo cuore oltre la capacità del suo supporto vitale.</p><p>Tentò di voltarsi, ma Luke si aggrappò a lui.</p><p>"Potrebbe anche piacermi,” Aggiunse il Signore delle Ombre.</p><p>Visioni si precipitarono nella sua mente, fantasie erotiche, infliggere dolore, presa di possesso, rivendicazione di sottomissione ...</p><p>Con rabbia, Vader scosse la testa e allontanò il ragazzo. Luke perse l'equilibrio e cadde a terra.</p><p>Il ragazzo si spinse su un gomito. "Non mi dispiacerebbe," Disse piano.</p><p>"Non metterò a rischio il nostro futuro!" Sottovoce, Vader mormorò la maledizione più cattiva che conosceva - e si precipitò fuori dalla stanza. "Ricorda il nostro obiettivo: il trono!”</p><p>Il trono ... Luke era tenace, quasi spaventosamente.</p><p>E se il ragazzo avesse perso interesse per il loro obiettivo, si fosse innamorato di suo padre e avesse dimenticato tutto il resto? Gli Antichi avevano ragione: i Jedi non avrebbero dovuto mai avere figli.</p><p>Come aveva potuto generare un tale pericolo?</p><p>E perché ora si comportava come un adolescente?</p><p>Voleva il ragazzo nel suo letto; perché aveva permesso alla sua paura di allontanarlo? No! Non era la paura.</p><p>Arrabbiato con suo figlio, ma più arrabbiato per la propria follia, Lord Vader tornò nei suoi alloggi.</p><p>Luke era accasciato sul pavimento, crogiolandosi in un puerile rifiuto. “Basta, giovane," Disse burbero Vader.</p><p>“Basta? Ma—"</p><p>Zittì il ragazzo tirandolo in piedi. "Basta", Ripeté più dolcemente quando vide l'attesa diffidente sul volto di suo figlio. Il ragazzo pensava che suo padre stesse per soccombere alle sue blandizie.</p><p>Il ragazzo pensava che la sua bellezza e vulnerabilità, il suo entusiasmo e la lussuria avrebbero vinto il famoso controllo di Lord Vader. Il ragazzo pensava …</p><p>I processi di pensiero di Vader si incepparono irrimediabilmente quando suo figlio gli sorrise, una franchezza e una generosità che brillavano nei suoi occhi che ricordarono al Signore Oscuro i tempi precedenti. Naboo. Lei. La stessa espressione sul suo viso quando lo guardava. La stessa innocenza, lo stesso amore puro.</p><p>Ma anche lei non lo aveva amato tanto quanto questo ragazzo.</p><p>Non poteva distogliere lo sguardo.</p><p>Luke tremò mentre i suoi occhi cercavano la maschera per capire.</p><p>Suo padre intendeva ...? Timidamente, fece scivolare le mani sulle braccia forti e si appoggiò all'enorme corpo. Emise un suono indistinto di gioia quando il suo contatto non fu rifiutato e premette la lunghezza del suo busto contro la durezza dell'ampia cintura, i monitor, il—</p><p>Il suo corpo rispose immediatamente, lasciandolo sorpreso e felice e ... qualcos’altro.</p><p>Finalmente, questo era sesso! Ciò di cui aveva sentito parlare, di cui aveva letto, di cui aveva sognato—</p><p>Rise, la sua euforia non liberata si riversò su entrambi.</p><p>Senza preavviso, le sue ginocchia si indebolirono e lasciò che suo padre lo sostenesse.</p><p>Una mano si alzò e la pelle nera gli coprì il mento con le dita che gli scivolarono sulla mascella.</p><p>Luke inclinò la testa mentre due dita gli sfiorarono le labbra. Impaziente, aprì la bocca per riceverle.</p><p>Scivolarono oltre i suoi denti.</p><p>Istintivamente, chiuse le labbra attorno a esse, lasciando che la lingua accarezzasse le punte.</p><p>La pelle era insapore, ma il suo odore era potente ed eccitante.</p><p>Non gli ricordava niente- <em>niente</em>- che avesse già conosciuto, nemmeno nei suoi sogni.</p><p>Un'altra mano allargò le dita sulla sua schiena, poi scivolò più in basso per prendergli a coppa le natiche e tirarlo contro la durezza sotto i pantaloni di pelle.</p><p>La sensazione fu notevole e mosse i fianchi, spostandosi, sollevandosi in punta di piedi per premere contro il corpo di suo padre.</p><p>Il sesso di Vader era enorme, molto più grande del suo, e la sua reazione impaziente lo eccitò ulteriormente.</p><p>Luke piagnucolò e morse le dita nella sua bocca.</p><p>Il Signore Oscuro ringhiò e le tirò fuori.</p><p>Entrambe le mani gli andarono sulle spalle e iniziarono a spingerlo verso il basso.</p><p>All'inizio resistette all’indicazione, ma non potè evitare di essere costretto a inginocchiarsi.</p><p>La pelle tesa era all’altezza degli occhi e scrutò il profilo della carne solida.</p><p>La sfiorò leggermente con le dita, incantato dalla calda realtà di essa, così simile e così diversa dai suoi sogni.</p><p>"Dai," Ordinò la voce rauca.</p><p>Luke strappò via le dita. "Che cosa?" Chiese, sconcertato. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Toccarlo?</p><p>Suo padre non capiva che i suoi sogni erano informi e inesperti, che non c'era mai stato nessuno che gli spiegasse?</p><p>
  <em>Il padre insegna al figlio ... è la nostra strada.</em>
</p><p>Alzò gli occhi e sorrise radioso.</p><p>Entrambe le mani gli coprirono il viso, ferendolo mentre lo tiravano in piedi. "Mio figlio verginale - ma non per molto." Le risate furono aspre, piene di lussuria.</p><p>"Sì," Sussurrò Luke. "Voglio dire ... no.”</p><p>Con un ringhio, Vader lo spinse attraverso la stanza e si strappò la camicia, gettandola da parte.</p><p>Gli spinse una mano contro la schiena, lo tenne in posizione sopra lo schienale di una sedia, con l’altra mano gli strappò i pantaloni.</p><p>Luke si morse un labbro, cercando di controllare l'apprensione che accompagnava il suo crescente desiderio.</p><p>Il sangue colò sul suo labbro inferiore; ci passò la lingua, assaporandone il gusto.</p><p>La pelle gli accarezzò i glutei, scivolò tra di loro con uno sfregamento deliberatamente sensuale.</p><p>Premette di nuovo contro il tocco, gettando da parte le lezioni che gli avevano insegnato sulla castità e sulla decenza. "Sì!" Gridò di nuovo, non sicuro di ciò che voleva, solo che questo desiderio dovesse finire e che dovesse essere soddisfatto.</p><p>Quasi immediatamente, la pelle si curvò, esigendo che i suoi muscoli obbedissero. Gli spinse un dito dentro. Istintivamente allargò le gambe.</p><p>L'anello stretto di muscoli si strinse attorno al dito e sospirò per il dolore causato dalla secchezza.</p><p>Sentì un'altra rivendicazione mentre un secondo dito forzò l’entrata.</p><p>Provò a rilassarsi, ad aprirsi ulteriormente, ma era così stretto ed era così doloroso. "Padre!"</p><p>Vader non rispose alla sua richiesta confusa.</p><p>L'invasione continuò.</p><p>Luke gridò e si accasciò, ma servì solo a impalarlo più saldamente sulla mano che lo possedeva.</p><p>Prendendo la sua decisione, spinse indietro e sentì il calore, la pressione del pollice sotto il punto di entrata, il contorcersi delle dita che lo possedevano.</p><p>Poi l'altra mano afferrò saldamente il suo sesso, accarezzandolo forte, e piagnucolò un nome mentre tutti i suoi sensi fisici si univano in un confuso, fervente mix di dolore ed estasi.</p><p>Con un grido rauco, schizzò i succhi dal suo corpo e collassò, tutti i suoi pensieri morirono.</p><p>La lucidità ritornò gradualmente, e cercò di capire cosa stesse succedendo, sebbene si sentisse troppo accaldato e letargico per pensare.</p><p>Le dita erano state ritirate, ma qualcos'altro le stava lentamente sostituendo.</p><p>Alzò la testa e spinse indietro per aiutare l'ingresso.</p><p>Il mantello nero gli cadde attorno e rabbrividì mentre gli sfiorò le braccia nude.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto poter vedere cosa stava succedendo. Strinse le mani attorno alla sedia e voltò la schiena, tendendosi contro la pelle che raffreddava e riscaldava la sua carne.</p><p>Sbirciando sotto il braccio, vide una gamba nera.</p><p>Era pressata contro la sua stessa coscia nuda che in confronto sembrava pallida e magra.</p><p>Guardò i muscoli dirigersi sotto la pelle.</p><p>Lo stivale nero scivolò leggermente, separando le gambe. Luke gemette un incoraggiamento senza parole mentre la pressione aumentava.</p><p>Sapeva di che si trattava- l'enorme organo di suo padre gli stava premendo dentro.</p><p>Questo era ciò che la gente diceva che era sbagliato e malvagio? - Ma era la migliore sensazione nella galassia!</p><p>Ridendo estaticamente, mosse le mani sulla sommità della sedia e inarcò la schiena, accogliendo le sensazioni che erano allo stesso tempo aliene e familiari.</p><p>Il calore della carne contro i glutei, le mani di cuoio sui fianchi nudi, che accarezzavano le sue ossa pelviche.</p><p>Una delle mani di suo padre si spostò lentamente dall'inguine al petto.</p><p>Si fermò per accarezzare i suoi capezzoli, pizzicandoli fino a quando gemette una risposta felice.</p><p>Quindi scivolò sul suo collo, accarezzandogli la gola, spostandosi per tirargli i capelli.</p><p>Per tutto il tempo il cazzo si mosse lentamente dentro di lui, mantenendo un ritmo costante che sembrava aprirlo ulteriormente, cullarlo con la sua dolcezza.</p><p>Cominciò a muovere i fianchi, sapendo istintivamente che era giusto, che avrebbe fatto piacere al suo amato padre. Sperimentalmente, strinse forte i muscoli attorno al sesso gonfio.</p><p>Suo padre gemette e Luke rabbrividì per il successo della reazione che aveva evocato.</p><p>Il suo stesso cazzo si svegliò, si alzò di nuovo finché non fu rigido.</p><p>La mano di Vader si mosse per catturarlo.</p><p>La pelle massaggiò pazientemente la sua carne più sensibile, ma senza dolcezza.</p><p>Il suo cuore cominciò a battere forte e pompò i fianchi più velocemente, le orecchie piene dei suoni della pelle che sbatteva contro la carne.</p><p>“Padre—“</p><p>"Dimmi che vuoi, figlio del mio cuore." Il sussurro fu aspro.</p><p>"Di più,” Invocò Luke, spingendo indietro, rabbia e impazienza che gli martellavano gli arti. "Di più!”</p><p>"Più cosa?”</p><p>Scosse la testa, pieno di bisogni furiosi.</p><p>I suoi fianchi non gli appartenevano più.</p><p>Si mossero in contrappunto con la mano che stringeva e accarezzava, gareggiando in una corsa gloriosa. "Più tutto!" Gridò alla fine. "Più di te - Padre - la Forza ti maledica - tutto di te!”</p><p>Il Signore Oscuro ringhiò qualcosa in una lingua straniera, ma obbedì.</p><p>Luke grugnì mentre le dita si serrarono e Vader lo tirò indietro.</p><p>Le dita dei piedi di Luke furono sollevate da terra, e affondò sull'asta, tutto il suo peso sostenuto dalla sua durezza di ferro e dalle dita che lo afferrarono.</p><p>La mano lo accarezzò ancora freneticamente, sollecitando la sua esplosione.</p><p>Un grido finale gli fu strappato dalla gola, ed lui venne di nuovo, il corpo sussultò spasmodicamente, la sua mente una massa di piacere carnale.</p><p>Suo padre continuava a muoversi, sempre più veloce, sempre più in profondità, più forte, strattonandolo indietro, una stretta di ferro che gli ferì i fianchi fino a quando Vader non sussultò e rabbrividì, emettendo un grande urlo— Poi Luke precipitò in un'oscurità vertiginosa di soddisfazione.</p><p>Aveva dormito o era incosciente, perché quando si riprese, languido e con gli occhi assonnati, suo padre se n'era andato.</p><p>Luke si stirò, godendosi i nuovi sentimenti nel suo corpo, poi fece scorrere le dita sulla pancia e tra le cosce, cercando la realtà di ciò che era accaduto.</p><p>Lì - viscosità, lui stesso a pancia in giù, suo padre tra le sue guance e spalmato tra le gambe. Rise di gratificazione. Questo non era un altro sogno. Aveva sedotto il grande Signore Oscuro ed era diventato tutto per Vader - soldato, amico, figlio, amante. Ogni cosa.</p><p>Forse i suoi sogni di adolescenza non erano stati affatto dei sogni, forse erano stati scorci del futuro.</p><p>Inarcò la schiena e si distese di nuovo, soddisfatto più che fisicamente. Vader apparteneva a lui, il potere era in attesa del suo comando e la galassia si sarebbe inchinata a lui. Tutto era possibile ora che sapeva come realizzare i sogni. Ora che sapeva chi era</p><p> </p><p>... il caro figlio del Signore Oscuro, un Jedi a pieno titolo, e ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>il Signore delle Ombre.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Finalmente!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note dell'autore: Luke prende ciò che vuole. Anche Vader.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note dell'autore: Considerati avvisato. Se non vuoi leggere il sesso esplicito di Vader / Luke, torna indietro!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darth Vader tornò nelle loro stanze ore dopo, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe trovato quando sarebbe entrato. </p><p>Si fermò per un momento alla porta, protendendo i propri sensi. </p><p>Suo figlio dormiva, tutti i traumi della sua vita dimenticati nel calore del sesso. </p><p>Con un sorriso, il Signore Oscuro entrò nelle sue stanze. </p><p>Si avvicinò al letto e tolse le lenzuola. </p><p>Il corpo dorato era disteso sul ventre, una gamba piegata, una dolce curva di glutei mostrata per la sua gratificazione. Fece scorrere un dito lungo la spina dorsale e accarezzò la morbidezza. Il ragazzo russò piano, poi si agitò. </p><p>Vader sorrise di nuovo. Un bambino così flessibile. </p><p>I muscoli dei glutei si strinsero mentre Luke rotolava su un fianco. </p><p>Le ciglia chiare sbatterono e gli occhi blu come i suoi si aprirono. Si allargarono bruscamente e il ragazzo cominciò a sedersi. Vader lo fermò con un gesto. "Resta come sei. Mi piace guardarti.” </p><p>Il rosa toccò le guance dorate e Luke sorrise imbarazzato. Si adagiò di nuovo sul cuscino, diviso tra imbarazzo e potere sensuale appena appreso. </p><p>Vader tirò indietro la testa e rise di gusto. </p><p>"Perché stai ridendo di me?” </p><p>"Non di te - della tua situazione." Le sue risate rallentarono. "Il tuo stato emotivo è cambiato notevolmente da questa mattina.” </p><p>Luke scivolò giù dal letto, allungando le gambe. "Stasera non mi interessa nient’altro,” Disse con il sorriso furbo di chi ha appena scoperto il mondo delle delizie erotiche e crede che sia la sua invenzione. "Temevi di farmi del male. Non l'hai fatto." </p><p>"Sono stato gentile con te." Sorrise con apprezzamento e fece scorrere la mano lungo i fianchi contusi. </p><p>Luke lo osservò speculativamente. "La prossima volta - non esserlo.” </p><p>“Mio audace figlio,” Lo derise piano. </p><p>Accarezzò le cosce lisce, guardò il suo sesso inerte che iniziava a svegliarsi. </p><p>Il suo sguardo scivolò via e trovò la spada laser che era stata abbandonata insieme agli abiti strappati. </p><p>"Padre?" Uno strano calore apparve da sotto le palpebre abbassate mentre Luke seguiva il suo sguardo. </p><p>La piccola mano gli toccò il ginocchio. "Cosa?" Chiese Vader.</p><p>Il ragazzo lo spinse più vicino. </p><p>Quando i loro volti quasi si toccarono, i loro sguardi si unirono, i loro respiri si mescolarono, Luke sussurrò: “Fottimi con questa.” </p><p>Vader fece un balzo indietro, sorpreso come non lo era mai stato in vita sua. </p><p>Poi le possibilità erotiche lo travolsero, e seppe che aveva ragione a non lasciare mai andare questo ragazzo. Palpatine non avrebbe avuto Luke. </p><p>No, il ragazzo sarebbe rimasto con lui, indipendentemente dal costo. </p><p>Quello che avrebbe avuto in modi che aveva solo sognato e mai osato provare. </p><p>Non rispose, ma si alzò e attraversò la stanza, afferrò la spada laser con la mano che tremava. </p><p>Recuperò un contenitore di crema densa dall’armadietto e lo riportò sul letto. </p><p>Gli occhi di Luke seguivano ogni suo movimento. </p><p>Bambino affamato, desideroso… lascivo. </p><p>Vader sorrise crudelmente. </p><p>Svitò il coperchio e spalmò la crema sulla spada laser. Piacere e punizione - questo avrebbe punito il ragazzo per aver desiderato suo padre. </p><p>Gli avrebbe dato soddisfazione e dolore oltre le sue aspettative. </p><p>Fissò il pulsante che avrebbe acceso la sciabola. </p><p>Sarebbe così semplice spingerlo mentre la sciabola era sepolta nel bambino. </p><p>La lama di energia trapassava organi, ossa e carne, e avrebbe impalato il giovane sul letto come una preda con la lancia.   </p><p>E ci sarebbe stato un solo Signore Oscuro. </p><p>Luke fissò la spada laser, poi lui. Un'ombra attraversò i suoi occhi. "Vorrei poter vedere la tua faccia,” Sussurrò. </p><p>Vader si bloccò, la sua passione morì. "Che cosa?" Chiese intontito. </p><p>"La tua faccia." Il ragazzo fu improvvisamente innocente, infantile e letale. "Nel caso in cui l'Imperatore mi uccida. Mi piacerebbe vederti prima di morire.” </p><p>Ragazzo intelligente, per aver scelto questo momento. Vader si sentì nauseato - colpa del ragazzo per aver rosicchiato le sue emozioni fino a quando non furono una massa tumultuosa di amore ed erotismo. </p><p>Eppure non poteva negare nulla a suo figlio; persino il suo stesso cuore desiderava la verità tra loro. </p><p>Toccò un interruttore vicino alla porta e l’aria fluì generosamente con un filtro speciale. </p><p>Aspettò senza parlare mentre veniva pompato nella camera. </p><p>Luke avvicinò le ginocchia al petto, le braccia strette attorno a esse, dimentico della sua nudità. </p><p>Alla fine un suono leggero ruppe il silenzio e Vader slacciò abilmente l'elmetto. </p><p>Si fermò, poi lo gettò da parte, sapendo cosa avrebbe visto Luke.</p><p>La sua testa era completamente senza capelli, le radici dei suoi capelli erano state bruciate così tanti anni prima. </p><p>Cicatrici profonde lo attraversavano, delineando l’ambito della chirurgia cerebrale, i trapianti che gli avevano restituito la vita. </p><p>"La tua maschera …" </p><p>Non era pronto per la rivelazione finale. "Se desideri svolgere le funzioni di un droide, puoi metterla sulla mia testa.” </p><p>Luke si alzò e accettò il vasetto di crema, sgocciolando le dita in essa. </p><p>Vader sospirò involontariamente mentre l'unguento freddo veniva massaggiato sulla pelle secca che si estendeva sul suo cranio. </p><p>Le dita tremarono mentre esploravano la cresta lasciata dal suo ultimo intervento chirurgico. </p><p>"Le cicatrici sono orribili, lo so.” </p><p>"Non credo che siano orribili!” Protestò immediatamente Luke. "È difficile accettare ciò che hai sofferto, anche se io ... ho condiviso alcuni dei tuoi sentimenti. Vorrei poter curare le tue cicatrici. E il tuo dolore." Toccò la maschera. "Posso rimuoverla?” </p><p>Gli venne in mente che sarebbe dovuto morire prima di quel momento. </p><p>Prima che suo figlio vedesse il relitto dell'uomo che era stato una volta ... prima di rovinare l’immagine dello sciocco sogno del ragazzo di suo padre.</p><p>Ora Luke avrebbe visto il mostro con cui aveva stretto amicizia e dormito. </p><p>Vader annuì. </p><p>Le chiusure erano slacciate e la maschera fu tirata in avanti. Luke la staccò e la mise da parte, alzando infine lo sguardo. </p><p>"Sembro più vecchio,” Disse stupidamente Vader, e si maledì immediatamente per l'apprensione che aveva rivelato. "La mancanza di aria e luce solare ha un effetto dannoso su …" </p><p>Un dito si posò sulle sue labbra, zittendolo. "Ciao," Disse piano Luke. E sorrise. </p><p>Non riusciva a guardare quegli occhi penetranti- ma non potè distogliere lo sguardo. "Pensavo di vedere più orrore lì,” Disse alla fine. </p><p>"Sei bellissimo per me.” </p><p>Scoppiò a ridere. "Ti manderò per i trapianti oculari non appena avremo raggiunto il porto.” </p><p>Luke inspirò bruscamente. "I tuoi occhi…" </p><p>Il suo sollievo morì. "Sono così terribili?” </p><p>"No! Sono ... proprio come i miei. “</p><p>“Te l'avevo detto.” </p><p>"Lo so." La faccia di Luke cambiò. Le sue dita andarono al collo dell'armatura nera e iniziarono a sciogliere le chiusure. Al respiratore, il suo tocco vacillò. </p><p>"Può essere rimosso. Ho un impianto." Rimase immobile mentre il ragazzo lo spogliava parzialmente, quindi riprese il controllo e si spogliò del resto dei suoi vestiti. </p><p>Luke tornò a letto. </p><p>Prese la spada laser e la studiò, poi gliela porse. </p><p>Vader accettò l'offerta e il ragazzo si reclinò, iniziando ad accarezzarsi. </p><p>Vader inclinò la testa all'indietro e trasse un lungo respiro. Abbassò lo sguardo su suo figlio. </p><p>Gli occhi erano concentrati sulla spada laser. </p><p>Il respiro di Luke divenne irregolare mentre la sua mano accarezzava la solida colonna della sua carne. </p><p>La punta del suo cazzo luccicava, testimonianza muta del crescente livello di eccitazione. </p><p>Vader si inginocchiò tra le gambe del ragazzo e sollevò le ginocchia sottili sulle sue spalle. </p><p>Il suo compagno di letto emise rumori sommessi e tremanti. </p><p>Alzò la spada laser. "La vuoi, mio Signore delle Ombre?” </p><p>Luke gemette, la sua mano si mosse più velocemente. </p><p>"Sì, padre," Mormorò, la sua testa si mosse da un lato all'altro sul cuscino. "Sì, sì, per favore!” </p><p>Per un altro lungo momento, Vader fu tentato di strappare la tenera carne con l'arma Jedi, ma il rischio era troppo grande. </p><p>Presto avrebbero affrontato Palpatine; se Luke non lo avesse aiutato, non sarebbe mai riuscito ad afferrare il trono. E ... c'erano altri motivi. </p><p>Gettò da parte la sciabola. Cadde a terra con un acciottolio.  </p><p>"Giovane sciocco,” Sussurrò, "hai molto da imparare." Strinse i denti mentre premeva il suo sesso gonfio contro la minuscola apertura nel corpo del ragazzo. </p><p>Era indubbiamente dolorante per i suoi precedenti abusi, ma non voleva essere gentile. </p><p>Le sue orecchie assorbirono il breve grido di dolore che si trasformò in un gemito di agonia mentre attraversò i tessuti lacerati. </p><p>Il calore del sangue lo circondò, ma non si fermò fino a quando l'intera lunghezza del suo sesso non fu incorporata in suo figlio. </p><p>Il pene del bambino si era ammorbidito e gli arti fragili sussultarono e rabbrividirono. </p><p>Vader sorrise, le labbra si tesero in una smorfia. </p><p>Cominciò a muovere i fianchi avanti e indietro. </p><p>Diede una torsione occasionale al lato che fece saltare e piagnucolare il ragazzo. </p><p>Ma Luke non gli chiese di smettere, lo osservò con approvazione. </p><p>Un filo di rosso apparve al lato di una bocca che era già stata ferita e sanguinante. Si chinò e lo lambì con la lingua. Gli occhi blu si aprirono.</p><p>“Ti ho creato con questo cazzo," Mormorò Vader e abbassò il suo peso sul ragazzo. Il sesso più piccolo iniziò di nuovo a indurirsi. Sorrise, ricordando la capacità di recupero della giovinezza. </p><p>"Padre ..." Il sussurro di risposta di Luke fu stordito, e il ragazzo allungò la mano con le braccia che tremavano. </p><p>Gli afferrarono la vita, spingendolo a muoversi. </p><p>Vader fece scivolare la mano tra i loro corpi e cominciò a strofinare con un movimento che imitava quello del suo cazzo. </p><p>Suo figlio emise suoni incoerenti, le piccole dita che gli affondavano nei fianchi. </p><p>Il loro ritmo accelerò e Vader chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che il suo corpo prendesse il controllo. </p><p>Tutto sfocato, il tempo cessò. </p><p>Tutto ciò che sentì fu era un grande sforzo per raggiungere l'obiettivo, essere portato lontano, indifeso su un'enorme marea che spazzava via la galassia. </p><p>Poi, per un momento, la sua mente tornò e riconobbe di aver scopato suo figlio fino a strappare le grida dalla sua giovane gola - e, aggrappandosi a quella consapevolezza, si immerse nell'oblio e in un piacere finale diverso da qualsiasi cosa avesse conosciuto da anni. </p><p>Quando si riprese, languì in una lussureggiante tranquillità che riscaldò la sua anima. </p><p>La brezza prodotta dall'aria artificiale gli sfiorò gli arti. Accanto a lui, Luke rabbrividì violentemente. </p><p>Vader strinse la sua forma magra tra le sue braccia, aspettando che gli occhi si aprissero e si concentrassero su di lui, sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente, l’adorazione che brillava nei suoi occhi. </p><p>Pieno di orgoglio per essere in grado di suscitare una tale adorazione - anche senza maschera - sfiorò le labbra arrossate contro la sua bocca, dedicando tutte le sue abilità indimenticate in un bacio di tale passione che suo figlio sarebbe stato legato a lui per sempre. </p><p>Anche se si perse nell’ardore della risposta di Luke, una voce nella sua mente sussurrò: Chi è legato a chi, Vader? E non era sicuro di chi di loro lo avesse chiesto.  </p><p>Dalla privacy delle sue camere, Lord Vader aveva continuamente monitorato le performance di Luke. </p><p>I lunghi mesi di allenamento compresso stavano portando risultati superiori a quelli che si era aspettato.</p><p>Per quasi una settimana aveva concesso al ragazzo il comando esclusivo dell'Esecutore mentre si preparavano alla partenza per il sistema Endor, sebbene fosse costantemente attento a intervenire in caso di problemi. </p><p>E ora c'era sicuramente un problema. </p><p>Osservò attentamente lo scontro tra suo figlio e l'arrogante capitano. </p><p>"Hai torto." Il tono di Rrullin era provocatorio, la sua espressione ghignante. </p><p>Dall'atteggiamento crudelmente divertito dell'equipaggio del ponte, apparentemente la maggior parte di loro era stata avvertita di questa piccola rivolta. </p><p>Persino l'ammiraglio Piett era scomparso, a quanto pareva.    </p><p>"Torto?" Fece eco Luke delicatamente. Lui sorrise. "Sono un Signore dei Sith, Capitano. Non posso sbagliarmi. Obbedisci ai miei ordini.”</p><p>Rrullin scelse di non cogliere quella che probabilmente era la sua unica possibilità di redenzione. "Non lo farò. Non è ciò che Lord Vader ordinerebbe. È il mio comandante, non tu. Sei il suo ... vadlyh!” </p><p>Come Aureliano, l'uomo aveva alcuni pregiudizi antiquati, e questa parola ovviamente esprimeva uno di questi. </p><p>A giudicare dal colore del viso di Luke, aveva tradotto  correttamente. </p><p>E il capitano Rrullin aveva commesso quello che sembrava essere un errore fatale, tentando di umiliare il giovane Signore delle Ombre di fronte all’equipaggio. </p><p>Vader sentì l'improvvisa ondata di rabbia di Luke, e la sua portata fu eccezionale. </p><p>Non da quando Palpatine si era sentito così furioso, gelido, onnipotente. </p><p>Esitò, la naturale cautela che lo aveva salvato innumerevoli volte superò il suo istinto di andare sul ponte e prendere il controllo di questa situazione. </p><p>Lo tenne sotto controllo, gli occhi concentrati sul monitor, in attesa di vedere se Luke potesse risolvere da solo questo problema. </p><p>"Forse un incarico diverso sarebbe più di tuo gradimento, capitano Rrullin?" La voce del ragazzo era ingannevolmente mite. Luke fece una pausa, aspettando una risposta. </p><p>Dare all'ufficiale ancora un'altra possibilità. Bene. </p><p>"Bah!" Rrullin voltò le spalle al figlio di Vader. Uomo stolto. Con un grugnito sorpreso, l'uomo cadde sul ponte, stringendosi l'addome. Quindi strillò. </p><p>Quando Luke lo colpì, Vader sentì che non era semplicemente la rabbia che riempiva suo figlio - c'era trionfo, persino piacere. </p><p>Erano emozioni che capiva. </p><p>Entrambi condividevano la stessa brama, lo stesso desiderio di qualsiasi tipo di stimolazione violenta, qualsiasi cosa per respingere la noia della vita tra gli ignoranti morti della Forza.  </p><p>Luke stava ancora mettendo alla prova se stesso e i suoi limiti, cercando di ampliare i sentimenti a lui accessibili. Sfortunatamente per gli altri, c'era un prezzo da pagare. </p><p>Rrullin si contorse sul pavimento, le sue urla di pura agonia riempirono il ponte. </p><p>Luke sorrise, con la testa inclinata all'indietro, gli occhi socchiusi in semplici fessure sul viso. </p><p>"Sembra che tu abbia abbandonato il tuo posto, capitano Rrullin. Non saresti d'accordo, ammiraglio Piett?" Il tono dominante nella voce dolce di Luke portò l'ammiraglio a nascondersi. </p><p>Il nervosismo di Piett era così forte che Vader riuscì a percepirlo. Peccato che l'ammiraglio, che era così spietato in battaglia, non avesse un controllo migliore su se stesso che mostrare debolezza davanti a un secondo Signore dei Sith. </p><p>"Sì, Lord Skywalker. Lo farò arrestare.” </p><p>Luke alzò la mano. "Non sarà necessario, ammiraglio. Sono certo che il Capitano si sia reso conto del suo errore." </p><p>Ai suoi piedi, le urla di Rrullin raddoppiarono di intensità, penetrando sopra il ronzio confortante dei motori. </p><p>Intorno al ponte, i membri dell'equipaggio si alzarono in piedi, parlando tra di loro, gesticolando spaventati. </p><p>Dov'era quella calma rassicurazione che Luke aveva usato così brillantemente settimane prima, in una situazione che era stata molto meno instabile? </p><p>Vader si alzò in piedi. </p><p>Avrebbe avuto un vero e proprio ammutinamento tra le mani se questa attività fosse stata autorizzata a continuare. C'erano profondità nelle quali non ci si poteva aspettare che nemmeno un equipaggio imperiale scendesse, ed essere soggetti alla disciplina corporea da parte di chiunque fosse diverso dal loro Signore Oscuro non era accettabile. Interruppe la connessione del monitor e si allontanò dalle sue camere, la sua stessa rabbia cominciò a scatenarsi dentro di lui. </p><p>Quando raggiunse il ponte, i sentimenti oscuri dell'equipaggio stavano affogando i suoi sensi, eppure non riuscì più a sentire rabbia in Luke. </p><p>Il piacere, il piacere di affermare la vita alla morte si avvolgeva ed echeggiava attraverso suo figlio in onde grandi e pulsanti. </p><p>Vader si fermò alla fine del lungo cavalletto per rilevare il danno. </p><p>Il sangue si raccolse attorno alla forma contorta che era stata il suo capo delle comunicazioni. </p><p>Lunghe spirali di intestino si riversarono sul pavimento mentre due mani insanguinate cercavano freneticamente di rimetterle dentro il buco sfilacciato ed esploso che era stato solida carne pochi istanti prima. </p><p>L'ammiraglio Piett, con la faccia quasi gialla, aveva indietreggiato, gli occhi che si agitavano freneticamente tra Rrullin e Luke. </p><p>Suo figlio lo vide e mandò un sorriso lento e sensuale, aspettandosi la sua lode, prevedendo un frenetico incontro sessuale come sua ricompensa. </p><p>Disciplina, padre. Sto migliorando, presto sarò bravo come te. </p><p>Sciocco! Guarda cosa hai fatto. Stiamo per partire per la nostra missione e ora non abbiamo un addetto alle comunicazioni. </p><p>La soddisfazione di Luke vacillò. </p><p>La sua testa si voltò lentamente verso i resti dell'uomo. Sbatté le palpebre alla vista della cavità addominale lacerata. Vader sentì un'ondata di shock e di sbalzo di negazione attraverso il giovane. Ho fatto questo? No - non è possibile! </p><p>Lo sdegno di Vader raggiunse il picco. Tu, nessun altro. La finzione non funzionerà con me, ragazzo. Questa non è disciplina. Questa è una tortura disinteressata per piacere. Fin dall'inizio ... ammetti quello che hai fatto. Ammetti che ti è piaciuto. </p><p>Luke lo fissò. Lentamente, la sua testa si voltò di nuovo verso Rrullin. </p><p>Vader sentì suo figlio cercare il corpo in frantumi, cercando di riparare i sottili fili di vita rimanenti.</p><p>Il disgusto tremò attraverso di lui. È troppo tardi, ragazzo. Sii misericordioso e poni fine alla sua sofferenza. </p><p>Un brivido percettibile attraversò il corpo snello. </p><p>Luke allungò una mano, strinse il pugno. Rrullin emise un piccolo suono strozzato e poi rimase immobile. Uno spreco ingiustificabile di un ufficiale efficiente ma arrogante.</p><p>Suo figlio si voltò verso di lui. "Io ..." Qualsiasi difesa che si sarebbe potuta formare fu interrotta quando Luke avvertì la sua rabbia. </p><p>Il ponte era completamente silenzioso. </p><p>I suoi ufficiali non facevano più finta di occuparsi del loro lavoro. </p><p>Solo un'azione decisa da parte del loro vero comandante salverebbe la lealtà di questo equipaggio e rafforzerebbe il loro coraggio. </p><p>Se fosse stato qualcuno diverso da suo figlio, questo  torturatore irresponsabile sarebbe morto sul posto. </p><p>Vader indurì la sua voce, lasciandola riverberare con tutto il suo disprezzo e la sua rabbia. "Lascia il ponte, Skywalker.” </p><p>Percepì prima lo shock, poi la paura di suo figlio. </p><p>Luke si girò di scatto e si allontanò dal ponte.</p><p>Ma il suo allontanamento fece poco per alleviare i sentimenti turbolenti dell'equipaggio di comando. </p><p>Percepì la richiesta di Piett prima che iniziasse. </p><p>“Mio Signore—" </p><p>Zittì l'ammiraglio con un piccolo gesto. "Capitano Redah, procura un equipaggio per pulire questo ..." Indicò il corpo lacerato, il sangue che scorreva sul ponte mentre la nave si spostava. "Sì, Lord Vader.” </p><p>Qualcosa doveva essere fatto per mettere a tacere le voci e il malcontento, il risentimento e il terrore. </p><p>Preferibilmente qualcosa che reintegrasse anche Luke nelle loro buone grazie- se ciò fosse ancora possibile. </p><p>"Ammiraglio Piett. Estenda alla famiglia del Capitano Rrullin i miei rimpianti personali e notifichi che è morto in azione. Mentre mi rendo conto che la disobbedienza del Capitano Rrullin richiedeva disciplina,” Cercò le parole giuste che non avrebbero né condannato né supportato Luke, “temo che mio figlio non capisca ancora fino in fondo la portata dei suoi poteri. Ora, ammiraglio, si prepari a partire per il sistema di Endor. " </p><p>“Mio Signore!” </p><p>Si fermò nell'atto di voltarsi. </p><p>Poteva anche lasciare che Piett chiedesse quello che si stavano chiedendo tutti. </p><p>"Sì, ammiraglio?" </p><p>"Lord Skywalker è ... tuo figlio?” </p><p>"Sì, ammiraglio." Aggiunse un lieve tono di meraviglia alla sua voce come stupito dal fatto che Piett ne fosse ignaro. </p><p>Fece una pausa per concedere ulteriori domande, ma l'ammiraglio sembrò essere stupidamente colpito. "Avvisami quando la flotta è pronta per la partenza.” </p><p>"Sì, signore.”  </p><p>L'equipaggio del ponte gli apparteneva di nuovo; avvertiva la loro lealtà, perfino la loro compassione per il fatto che doveva cercare di insegnare a un ragazzo così impossibile. </p><p>E, perversamente, un pizzico di compassione anche per Luke - Con Lord Vader come padre, cosa puoi aspettarti? - Non vorrei essere nei panni di Skywalker in questo momento! Soddisfatto di ciò che aveva realizzato, si diresse verso i suoi alloggi privati. </p><p>Vicino all'ingresso, abbassò la guardia, e l'angoscia di Luke gli batté i sensi. </p><p>Si preparò per un altro sconvolgimento emotivo. </p><p>La genitorialità, sebbene non l’avesse mai preso in considerazione, era più difficile di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. </p><p>Era, infatti, sul punto di diventare - cosa? </p><p>I suoi sentimenti contrastanti disturbarono il suo equilibrio e ringraziò silenziosamente Kenobi per aver rubato suo figlio. Non avrebbe gradito venti anni di incessanti dilemmi. </p><p>Eppure allevato con la Forza, Luke non sarebbe stato soggetto alla confusione causata dalla sua mancanza di controllo.</p><p>Sarebbe stato allevato come servitore di suo padre, una stella oscura e brillante lanciata attraverso l'orizzonte della galassia. </p><p>Il corpo di Luke era schiacciato contro la paratia, gli occhi selvaggi per il dolore e la paura. "Non odiarmi!" Sbottò non appena Vader entrò nelle loro stanze. "Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto!”</p><p>Vader si accigliò all'esibizione emotiva e tenne le braccia aperte. </p><p>Il ragazzo volò dentro di loro, tremando come le foglie sugli alberi tremuli di crimor nel suo giardino. </p><p>Con suo sgomento, Luke stava piangendo. </p><p>"Rrullin può essere sostituito; tuttavia, sei stato negligente. Spero che tu abbia imparato da questa esperienza.” </p><p>"Imparato?" Il ragazzo rabbrividì. Gli occhi blu erano cerchiati di rosso e pieni di auto-recriminazione. "Hai ragione - mi è piaciuto. Non capisci cosa significa? Mi è piaciuto torturare un'altra persona. Ben e Yoda mi avevano avvertito di cadere nel Lato Oscuro - questo è ciò che intendevano. Devono aver visto quello che sono - un mostro! Sono un milione di volte peggio di quanto la gente pensi che tu sia! Oh, vorrei non aver mai lasciato Tatooine - o non essere mai nato - o essere morto prima di arrivare qui. Perché non mi hai ucciso quando ne avevi la possibilità?” </p><p>Il melodramma del giovane era fastidioso;  il carattere di Vader si logorò ulteriormente. </p><p>Sibilando per l'irritazione, diede uno rovescio al viso del ragazzo, facendolo volare attraverso la stanza. </p><p>Il corpo emise un fragore soddisfacente quando si schiantò contro la paratia. </p><p>Luke rimase disteso sul pavimento per diversi istanti, sbalordito. Quindi si alzò lentamente in ginocchio e sollevò il viso. </p><p>Il Signore Oscuro sorrise dietro la sua maschera, l'immensa soddisfazione si levò alla vista del colore brillante che macchiava la guancia dorata: il ragazzo sarebbe contuso domani, marcato dal suo possesso. </p><p>Allungando la mano, intrecciò le dita tra i capelli chiari, il guanto di pelle in netto contrasto con la fragilità delle ciocche di seta. </p><p>Stringendo la presa, tirò in piedi Luke, notando a malapena il grido doloroso. Con un rapido movimento, strappò i vestiti del ragazzo, distruggendoli con forza inutile. </p><p>"Vuoi essere ferito, figlio mio?" Vader ringhiò. "Mi preghi di soddisfare il desiderio del tuo cuore? - Allora lo farò!" Con totale imprudenza, tagliò il guinzaglio che teneva sotto controllo la sua lussuria e la liberò. </p><p>La sottomissione selvaggia di Luke si alzò per incontrarlo. "Lascia la maschera," Sibilò il ragazzo. </p><p>La rabbia di Vader esplose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fervore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note dell'autore: Avvertimenti per sesso esplicito e violenza grafica. Sicuramente NSFW. Sarebbe così facile colpire e perdersi.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Devi prestare attenzione," Disse spesso Vader, con la lingua che si arricciava e si inceppava sulle sue parole. Si schiarì la gola. Il viso si strofinò di nuovo contro il suo ginocchio, poi Luke sollevò la testa e sorrise pigramente. "Sto ascoltando." </p><p>"L'attenzione richiede più di un semplice ascolto."</p><p>Luke posò un braccio sulle cosce di suo padre e vi appoggiò il mento. "Ho sentito ogni parola. Capisco. Sono d'accordo. Lo distrarrò, lo ucciderai. Andremo a casa finché il governo non inizierà a sgretolarsi, poi entreremo come salvatori. Sembra abbastanza semplice."</p><p>L'atteggiamento disinvolto del ragazzo nei confronti del loro proposto assassinio dell'Imperatore era spaventoso. </p><p>"Non conosci il potere del lato oscuro. Non sai con che facilità potrebbe ucciderti." Rabbrividì internamente. </p><p>Questa era la debolezza che temeva; si era attaccato troppo al ragazzo. Se fosse accaduto l'impensabile, si sarebbe sacrificato per salvare suo figlio - o avrebbe seguito Luke nella morte.</p><p>Voleva ancora la galassia, ma solo con suo figlio al suo fianco. Una mano gli toccò il guanto. "Andrà tutto bene. Lo sento."</p><p>Si chiedeva quali fossero i poteri di Luke. Non erano mai stati sviluppati; potrebbero essere precisi? "Spero che tu abbia ragione."</p><p>“Anch'io," Rispose Luke in modo irriverente. Poi si calmò. "Devo lasciarlo entrare nella mia mente? E se non potessi proteggermi abbastanza bene? Potrebbe vedere il nostro complotto."</p><p>"Sarò pronto." La sua voce si gonfiò di fiducia. “Se accadesse questo, lo attaccherò immediatamente e non aspetterò che le sue difese vengano abbassate - dovrai aiutarmi. Ma non hai motivo di perdere fiducia nelle tue capacità. La tua protezione è eccellente." Troppo, aggiunse a se stesso, infastidito da quanto la mente di Luke fosse diventata inaccessibile per lui.</p><p>"Grazie." Gli occhi blu lo studiarono e Vader ebbe la sgradevole sensazione che Luke potesse leggere anche i suoi pensieri privati.</p><p>Si chinò e chiuse le dita attorno a una spalla, stringendo dove sapeva che i lividi freschi dovevano chiazzare la pelle pallida. </p><p>Luke sussultò e si morse il labbro. </p><p>La reazione mandò formicolii in aumento su per il braccio di Vader. </p><p>Non ne aveva mai abbastanza di questo- lo scintillio dei loro corpi, l'elettricità quando le loro menti si sfioravano e si infiammavano ... le vecchie storie erano vere allora. </p><p>Solo due Jedi potevano accoppiarsi a questo livello, e stava cominciando a capire perché tale accoppiamento fosse stato scoraggiato dai Maestri. </p><p>Era una dipendenza, un narcotico che calmava il giudizio e infiammava i sensi. </p><p>Solo la rabbia spense le fiamme, ma stava diventando sempre più difficile provare vera rabbia in presenza di suo figlio.</p><p>Dovevano pianificare, provare- stavano per tentare l'atto più pericoloso della galassia— Ma, in quel momento, tutto ciò che voleva era suo figlio. </p><p>Si alzò e Luke si alzò immediatamente dal pavimento e lo seguì nella camera da letto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luke camminava ansiosamente per i loro alloggi. </p><p>Poteva sentire la vicinanza dell'Imperatore, il male opprimente che gli faceva desiderare ardentemente un antidoto- amore, dolore, compagnia, qualsiasi cosa per tenere lontana l'oscurità invadente che era più nera di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai provato. </p><p>Quando si fermò e guardò fuori dal porto, vide la nave ammiraglia che teneva il comando dell'Impero. </p><p>Il tempo dei Vader si stava avvicinando, il momento in cui avrebbero trionfato o sarebbero morti. </p><p>Attraverso la sua delicata esplorazione della mente di Leia,  percepì anche l'avvicinamento della flotta ribelle mentre puntava alla Morte Nera. </p><p>Così tanti pensieri si agitarono nella sua mente. </p><p>Poteva interpretare con successo il ruolo per cui suo padre lo aveva istruito? </p><p>La sua schermatura era completamente al suo posto? </p><p>O l'imperatore avrebbe visto il suo cuore profondamente nascosto e avrebbe saputo che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per suo padre?</p><p>I suoi pensieri si oscurarono. </p><p>Dopo aver distrutto Palpatine, suo padre avrebbe avuto ancora bisogno e voglia di lui? </p><p>Sicuramente dopo quello che era successo tra loro, suo padre non lo avrebbe mai lasciato. </p><p>Non ci sarebbe mai un altro che si sottometterebbe e lo sfidasse, e che chiamerebbe desiderabile la tortura del Signore Oscuro. </p><p>Anche se il suo corpo soffriva di continui abusi, Luke era ansioso di ripetere le esperienze, di provare i brividi, l'eccitazione. E se tali atti li legassero, avrebbe mantenuto questo padre che adorava—  </p><p>"Ricordi cosa mi hai detto sulla vicinanza emotiva?" Chiese bruscamente. </p><p>“No,” Rispose il Signore Oscuro con un tono che diceva che ricordava e non voleva discuterne.</p><p>Luke ignorò la reticenza, sopraffatto da un senso di urgenza. "Hai detto che era perché non ero mai stato così vicino a nessun altro, così emotivamente vicino. Ed è vero - è così che mi sento. Ti amo - nessun altro, solo tu." Il suo amore era un'ossessione; ci pensava costantemente. Pensava al sesso che condividevano: il sesso che riduceva le sue fantasie di adolescente a pallide, insipide illusioni. Amava la maschera—</p><p>Trasse un respiro affannoso. Amava la maschera più dell'uomo? La risposta morse la sua coscienza e lui si allontanò da essa.</p><p>Vader si gettò il mantello sulle spalle e lo strinse al collo. "Non c'è tempo per le tue sciocchezze. L'imperatore si avvicina e io devo essere nella baia per salutarlo. Guarda."</p><p>Dal porto vide un piccolo punto di luce in partenza dalla grande nave ammiraglia e si ingrandiva di minuto in minuto. "Aspetta," Insistette Luke, stringendo la mano meccanica di suo padre, rabbrividendo ai ricordi che portava. </p><p>Avvisaglie di panico gli gorgogliavano nella mente, visioni di sogni che scivolavano via. "Prima di affrontarlo, devo sapere - ho bisogno di sapere."</p><p>"Hai bisogno di sapere cosa?" Vader si allontanò con impazienza.</p><p>“Se hai mai provato questo per qualcun altro. Hai mai amato qualcuno più di me?" All'improvviso fu di straordinaria importanza che la risposta fosse negativa. Prima di affrontare Palpatine, prima di affrontare la morte, doveva conoscere il cuore segreto di suo padre—</p><p>Il dolore e l'oscurità gli esplosero nella testa. </p><p>Barcollò all'indietro, lottando per mantenere la propria posizione. </p><p>Il suo corpo sbatté contro il muro e cercò di raddrizzarsi. Gli faceva male la faccia. Ci alzò una mano.</p><p>Suo padre lo aveva colpito, ma questa volta non c'era lussuria nell'azione, solo ... fastidio. </p><p>Alzò lo sguardo incredulo. Il Signore Oscuro torreggiava su di lui, la rabbia evidente in ogni movimento del suo corpo.</p><p>"Ferma questa assurdità. Non sono un pasto da divorare per te." La voce sibilò attraverso il respiratore. "Non sono la risposta ai tuoi bisogni schiaccianti. La tua costante fame mi fa star male - così come questi tentativi di prosciugarmi di emozioni che non ho mai avuto. Stiamo affrontando la più grande crisi della nostra vita e continui a insistere con questa assurdità. Ferma la tua supplica femminile e  comporti come un uomo. “ </p><p>Luke osservò suo padre che usciva dai loro alloggi. </p><p>Si allontanò dal muro, intorpidito dalla devastazione. Il confronto con Palpatine era diventato privo di significato. Se suo padre non lo amasse, cos'altro potrebbe importare? Cosa era rimasto?</p><p>Nel profondo della sua anima, il Sith iniziò a risvegliarsi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fai attenzione a ciò che desideri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note dell'autore: Incontro con l'Imperatore</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note dell'autore: Questa è la fine, amici miei. Grazie per aver letto e spero che vi divertiate!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Vieni qui, bambino. Non essere timido.”</p><p>Il ragazzo camminò lentamente verso di lui, due stelle Jedi che spezzavano con arroganza le solide linee nere dei suoi vestiti, finché non si fermò molto dritto di fronte agli oblò, con il mento sollevato con orgogliosa determinazione. Palpatine poteva avvertire la sua paura e una buona dose di rabbia.</p><p>A differenza della paura, tuttavia, la rabbia non era rivolta a lui ma piuttosto al Signore Oscuro dei Sith che ancora attendeva a distanza.</p><p>Il Signore Oscuro, che avrebbe ubbidientemente aspettato lì fino a quando il suo padrone gli avrebbe permesso di muoversi.</p><p>L'imperatore sorrise a se stesso. "Eccellente. Ora dimmi, ragazzo, sei completamente addestrato sulle vie dell'Oscurità?" Con un gesto della mano, congedò le Guardie Imperiali e scomparvero nelle profondità della Morte Nera.</p><p>"No." L'unica parola era aspra nella sua insolenza.</p><p>"Così vedo" Disse seccamente. Fece segno a Vader di avvicinarsi al trono. "Tuo figlio è mal addestrato e maleducato.”</p><p>"Mi dispiace, mio maestro.”</p><p>Luke sbuffò derisorio e Palpatine si voltò per ascoltare le sue parole. "Non dare la colpa a mio padre." Il tono era condiscendente. "Mi ha insegnato tutto quello che sa. Ma posso imparare molto di più." Un fuoco affamato ardeva negli occhi chiari. "So che posso. Io <em>sono</em> la Forza.”</p><p>Palpatine ebbe una grande sensazione di riconoscimento.</p><p>Questo era l’Unico che aveva aspettato, il bambino che avrebbe continuato la sua esistenza.</p><p>Il Prescelto con un potere che superava tutti gli altri.</p><p>Suo figlio era stato una grande delusione; suo nipote non lo sarebbe. "E da chi lo imparerai, ragazzo?”</p><p>"Da te, il maestro delle tenebre.”</p><p>“Maestro di chi?”</p><p>Gli occhi scintillarono. " <em>Mio</em> maestro.”</p><p>Impudenza borderline, il modo in cui sono state pronunciate le parole.</p><p>Potrebbe essere spaventato, ma Skywalker era ancora feroce nel suo orgoglio. Come dovrebbe essere. "Tutto il tuo bene è stato schiacciato, ragazzo?”</p><p>Il bambino esitò. "No. E ... il mio nome non è ‘ragazzo’.”</p><p>Si alzò dal trono. "Non correggermi mai. Ti chiamerò come preferisco.”</p><p>“Ottimo."</p><p>“Rivolgiti a me correttamente." I bordi serpentini della sua rabbia iniziarono a srotolarsi.</p><p>Skywalker esitò, mostrando incertezza nei suoi occhi. Si inginocchiò e chinò la testa in modo sottomesso. "Mi dispiace, padrone.”</p><p>"Meglio. Dimmi, ragazzo, cosa vuoi da me.”</p><p>"Vorrei che tu mi insegnassi tutto, maestro." Il bambino rimase in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, ma sollevò la testa. Che bel viso. Palpatine detestava la sua perfezione.</p><p>"A che scopo?”</p><p>Un sorriso incurvò le pallide labbra. "Un giorno sarò imperatore.”</p><p>Dietro di lui, Vader si mosse irrequieto. "Basta, figlio mio. Ricorda il tuo posto.”</p><p>Il sorriso rimase sulla bocca di Luke e il suo sguardo non lasciò mai il viso di Palpatine. "L'Imperatore e io conosciamo già il mio posto. Non è vero, padrone?"</p><p>Palpatine trattenne il respiro. Questo sarebbe pericoloso se non adeguatamente soggiogato. Ah, ma finalmente— <em>una sfida</em>! "Conosco il tuo posto, ragazzo. Tu non lo conosci. Ma imparerai." Fece segno al bambino di alzarsi, poi si rivolse a suo figlio. "Lord Vader, le mie congratulazioni per un lavoro difficile ben fatto. Vedo che questo ragazzo deve essere stato una sfida. Sento che ha ancora molte emozioni contrastanti.”</p><p>"Sì, mio maestro. Ma è uno studente desideroso.”</p><p>"Bene." Si rialzò sul trono. Skywalker affondò a terra, seduto a gambe incrociate ai suoi piedi. "Non ti ho dato il permesso di sederti in mia presenza.”</p><p>"Sono il tuo erede. Non ho bisogno del permesso per essere seduto ... padrone.”</p><p>L'arroganza lo divertì. Lui ridacchiò. "Sei abbastanza diverso da tuo padre.”</p><p>"Lo so." I capelli biondi luccicarono delicatamente mentre il bambino annuiva. “Lui è imperfetto. Io sono più forte. Ho una maggiore capacità per ... tutto.”</p><p>"Hmm." Si sporse in avanti e spazzolò indietro una ciocca errante di capelli chiari. In alto sullo zigomo sinistro c'era un'area viola gonfia. "Perché tuo padre ti ha colpito?”</p><p>Il rosa gli inondò la faccia e lo sguardo di Skywalker divenne scaltro. "Stavamo parlando.”</p><p>“Di?"</p><p>Il rossore si fece più intenso. "Amore e ... cose del genere.”</p><p>Questa volta rise forte. "Che giovane!" Per un momento, dalla reazione evasiva del ragazzo, aveva pensato che stessero complottando contro di lui. L'ingenuità del ragazzo aveva un certo fascino.</p><p>La rabbia di Vader attraversò la stanza. "Sei un bambino stupido. Questo è l'imperatore di tutta la galassia. Pensa a quello che dici.”</p><p>Gli occhi di Luke erano freddi fuochi blu. "Sono più come lui di quanto tu lo sia mai stato! Non sei niente! Non puoi più insegnarmi. Non abbiamo bisogno di te.”</p><p>"Non avere fretta, ragazzo." Lieto, l'Imperatore alzò una mano per fermare la discussione. Non aveva ancora finito con Lord Vader. Skywalker non era qualcuno che voleva gestire da solo. "Approvo il lavoro che tuo padre sta facendo con te. Puoi continuare la sua educazione, Lord Vader, con le materie dei Sith. Ma, per favore, Skywalker, non è più possibile disciplinare i miei ufficiali senza il mio esplicito consenso.”</p><p>Imbarazzo e orgoglio brillarono sul viso del ragazzo. "Sì maestro.”</p><p>Vader fece un solo passo avanti. "Non è pronto per l'addestramento dei Sith!”</p><p>Erano passati molti anni da quando aveva visto il suo Signore Oscuro così sconvolto.</p><p>Ovviamente, ai suoi occhi, questo bambino rappresentava una vera minaccia per la sua posizione di mano destra dell'Imperatore. E faceva bene a vederlo in quel modo. Sarebbe interessante provocare uno scontro finale tra di loro. Ma dovrebbe aspettare un po '. Forse indefinitamente. Si rivolse a Luke.</p><p>“Capisci, ragazzo, che non sono un Jedi, sono un Sith - come lo sarai tu.”</p><p>La sorpresa totale attraversò il viso espressivo. "Cosa intendi?”</p><p>Guardò Lord Vader. "Sembra che tu abbia lasciato un vuoto importante nella sua educazione, amico mio."</p><p>"Non pensavo fosse necessario dirglielo già.”</p><p>"Dirmi cosa?" Luke incespicò sui suoi piedi, la sua rabbia inviò brividi attraverso il corpo in decomposizione di Palpatine. "Che succede? Come posso essere un Sith? Sono ... maghi, stregoni ..." Il ragazzo batté le palpebre. "Qualcuno ... una volta ha definito Ben Kenobi uno stregone.”</p><p>Palpatine sorrise debolmente. "Siediti, ragazzo." Aspettò che Luke si sedesse di nuovo ai suoi piedi.</p><p>Un giovane apprendista così infuocato ... è stata una sensazione intrigante. "La nostra è una famiglia di stregoni e Jedi che si mescolano, saltando generazioni. Coloro che non sono Sith diventano i loro Signori Oscuri - un eufemismo per ‘servitore’. Tuo padre è uno di questi Signori Oscuri. Lui serve me. Sono l'unico Stregone rimasto nella galassia.”</p><p>Quegli occhi inquietanti lo osservavano, la fame bruciava intensamente. "Allora cosa sono io?”</p><p>Si chinò e inclinò il mento del ragazzo con un dito. “Sei un Sith, ragazzo. Sei il mio erede. E tuo padre ti servirà. A meno che tu non preferisca avere un altro Signore Oscuro.”</p><p>Questa volta non ci fu una risposta affrettata. Luke li studiò a turno. "Come può esserci un altro Signore Oscuro?”</p><p>"Ci sono ... Altri,” Disse Palpatine disinvoltamente.</p><p>Questa era tutta la conoscenza che uno di loro richiedeva in quel momento. Li vide scambiarsi sguardi perplessi.</p><p>Luke si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, sporgendosi in avanti, osservandolo attentamente.</p><p>"Che cosa significa essere un Sith? Quanto potere avrò? Cosa posso fare? Quando posso essere imperatore? Potrò ..."</p><p>"Basta." Alzò una mano, provando una certa simpatia per suo figlio. Guardò Vader. "Parla spesso così tanto?”</p><p>"Molto spesso, mio maestro.”</p><p>“Un peccato." Sorrise al bambino. "Le tue risposte arriveranno tutte in tempo utile, ragazzo, tutte in tempo utile. Non sarai uno stregone a meno che non scelga di addestrarti, per mostrarti come svelare i segreti nella tua mente.”</p><p>"Forse posso trovarli da solo - senza il tuo aiuto.”</p><p>"Impossibile." Mantenne un'espressione uniforme sul viso, non rivelando alcuna indicazione del presagio che la dichiarazione causava in lui. Sarebbe un peccato dover distruggere questo ragazzo piuttosto che assorbirlo.</p><p>Luke si mise in ginocchio, le mani strette al bracciolo del trono. "Allora mostrameli adesso,” Chiese. Palpatine sollevò un sopracciglio.</p><p>Luke esitò. "Per favore, fammi vedere, padrone,” Chiese educatamente. “Adesso."</p><p>L'Imperatore sospirò e ruotò il suo trono finché non affrontò le porte. "Tuo padre ha ragione. Non sei pronto. Ah, guarda, sono arrivati i tuoi ex amici ribelli."</p><p>Alcune navi furono distrutte in lampi luminosi prima che il resto della flotta si allontanasse, interrompendo il loro attacco appena prima di schiantarsi nel campo di forza. "Molto divertente, non credi Lord Skywalker?" Gli ricordava un gioco di simulazione di invasione a cui aveva giocato da bambino tanti millenni fa.</p><p>"<em>Sono</em> pronto!”</p><p>Ridacchiò di gioia. Questo era il massimo divertimento che avesse avuto da generazioni. Che deliziosa sfida sarebbe questo ragazzo!</p><p>Nessuna raffinatezza, poca educazione formale.</p><p>Palpatine si rilassò sul suo trono e controllò il suo Signore Oscuro. Vader era immobile, ma la rabbia e l'angoscia irradiate dal corpo erano così strette.</p><p>Molto raramente Vader era in grado di mantenere la disciplina che avrebbe dovuto essere una seconda natura per lui. "Allora, giovane Skywalker, desideri ancora diventare il mio apprendista?”</p><p>"Sì maestro." L'entusiasmo non celato brillò sul viso angelico. Una faccia che nascondeva una capacità interiore illimitata per il male che aspettava di essere sfruttata.</p><p>"Ma hai ancora del Bene in te.”</p><p>"Sì maestro." Ora la testardaggine sostituì le altre espressioni. "Ma non credo sia una brutta cosa.”</p><p>Quali straordinari processi di pensiero dovevano esistere nel cervello del bambino.</p><p>Palpatine non riuscì a pensare a un'unica risposta razionale a quella ridicola affermazione. Decise di ignorarla. "Certo, voglio il tuo corpo.”</p><p>Skywalker lo fissò, gli occhi sempre più grandi. “C-chiedo scusa, maestro?”</p><p>Lui ridacchiò. "Per me stesso. Questo corpo invecchia e appassisce. Avrò presto bisogno di uno nuovo. Prenderò il tuo. Oggi inizieremo il processo.”</p><p>L'orrore si sviluppò sul volto del bambino, strato su strato di esso. Guardò Vader in cerca di rassicurazione, ma non ci fu alcun segno imminente. "Non puoi avere il mio c-corpo“ Balbettò alla fine. "È mio!”</p><p>"E col tempo sarà mio”.</p><p>"Ma--" Luke si rimise in piedi, indietreggiando. "Ma cosa mi succederebbe? Non puoi semplicemente—”Si girò verso Vader, ogni linea angosciata del suo corpo urlava tradimento. "Lo sapevi?"</p><p>“Non gli importa lui." Palpatine sorrise. "Sarai ancora nel tuo corpo, bambino. Forse non mi sono chiarito." Era perfettamente chiaro, ovviamente. I preparativi erano già stati fatti. "Mi unirò a te nel tuo corpo. La mia mente, il mio spirito, legati con i tuoi. Ma questo non può essere completato con successo fino a quando non sarai adeguatamente addestrato.”</p><p>"Allora chi sarei?”</p><p>"Sarete tutti e due. Sarai Imperatore per sempre. Sarai il principale potere della galassia. Regnerai questa galassia - e quelle al di là dei confini più lontani della tua immaginazione. Avrai il potere come quello che non hai mai sognato. Questa è la tradizione per cui sei nato. Questa è la tua eredità. “</p><p>Mentre parlava, la paura del bambino si dissipò lentamente. Ora sulla faccia splendeva l'ambizione impaziente. Ambizione oscura e affamata. “Addestrami,” Lo esortò Luke, inginocchiandosi di nuovo. Una mano si librò in aria, poi si posò delicatamente sul ginocchio dell'Imperatore in una supplica. C'era un'aura distintamente sessuale nella richiesta.</p><p>Palpatine ammise il fascino.</p><p>Per la prima volta, entrò nella mente del ragazzo.</p><p>Sentì le difese automatiche sottomettersi sotto la sua pressione, permettendogli il passaggio.</p><p>C'erano diverse barriere spesse non costruite dal ragazzo. Ne toccò una e riconobbe il lavoro di Vader.</p><p>Sarebbe interessante vedere cosa si nascondesse dietro quelle mura, per scoprire cosa era sembrato così incontrollabile al Signore Oscuro.</p><p>Poi trovò la verità sulla loro relazione: il sesso.</p><p><em>Hai sempre avuto una sfortunata attrazione per il fuoco, figlio mio,</em> disse a Vader, ridendo silenziosamente per la sua arguzia. Palpatine si ritirò da questo cervello pieno di confusione. "Sta cercando di divorare la tua personalità. Non te ne rendi conto? Ha violentato la tua mente e il tuo corpo.”</p><p>Vader si mosse, sollevando un braccio, stringendo il pugno. Cadde di nuovo con rabbia impotente.</p><p>Luke guardò suo padre, poi di nuovo l'Imperatore. "So che ha messo i muri nella mia mente. Gliel’ho lasciato fare.”</p><p>"Perché?" Chiese incuriosito Palpatine.</p><p>"Io ..." Luke guardò di nuovo tra loro, un triste desiderio sul viso. “Io… lo amo.”</p><p>Affascinante, anche se si era quasi aspettato che succedesse. Grande amore e grande odio, le cose che fecero cadere le galassie.</p><p>Tanto amore che Vader aveva rischiato di essere contaminato dalla passione del ragazzo.</p><p>"Certo che lo ami. E lo uccideresti se così ti ordinassi, vero?”</p><p>Il viso, già così pallido, divenne sbiancato. Lo sguardo blu volò tra loro più volte. Luke chinò la testa. "Io ... non lo so, maestro. Ma …"</p><p>La vaga risposta lo infastidì; per ora, l’avrebbe ignorata. "Non te lo chiederò, bambino. Dopotutto, abbiamo bisogno di un Signore Oscuro. E Vader è l'unico disponibile al momento. Parliamo di te.”</p><p>"Me?" La sfida era quasi prosciugata; il bambino si era stancato della scherma verbale.</p><p>Era abbastanza buono per un dilettante, ma non poteva sperare di competere con il grande Palpatine quando si trattava di sottigliezze e sfumature.</p><p>"In particolare, del tuo futuro. Voglio insegnarti. Voglio il tuo corpo. Voglio che tu appartenga a me. Ma tutti questi atti devono essere permessi da te se vogliamo avere successo. Sei disposto?”</p><p>Luke crollò, l'energia fu quasi prosciugata da lui. Quasi sconfitto. "Io ..." Al punto di arrendersi, la testa si sollevò, il corpo si raddrizzò. Luke si alzò in piedi lentamente. "Sono disposto. Ad un prezzo.”</p><p>"Ah." Il bambino non lo aveva ancora deluso. "E qual è il prezzo di uno Skywalker in questi giorni?”</p><p>Il viso divenne severo, la voce ferma. "Il mio prezzo sono i muri di mio padre.”</p><p>Udì un forte suono di protesta dal suo Signore Oscuro e lo ignorò. "Di cosa stai parlando, ragazzo?”</p><p>"I muri che gli hai messo nella mente. So che sono lì." Gli occhi blu erano feroci, più lo sguardo furioso di un proprietario che di un figlio. "Lo hai reso tuo servo, lo hai legato a te. Adesso appartiene a me. Voglio che le tue mura siano abbattute.”</p><p>"E se non è quello che voglio?”</p><p>"Allora non puoi avermi.”</p><p>La dichiarazione era assoluta nella sua purezza.</p><p>Sapeva che Skywalker intendeva questo.</p><p>Studiò il corpo forte e giovane.</p><p>Era bello e poteva essere suo, ma non con la forza, mai con la forza.</p><p>Non aveva mai posseduto un corpo del genere, non ne aveva mai avuto uno così incorrotto, così ben formato.</p><p>E la mente! - come voleva esplorare quella mente ignorante incredibilmente complessa.</p><p>Ci vorrebbe poco per rimuovere la sua rivendicazione personale nel proprio figlio.</p><p>Vader era quasi sopravvissuto alla sua utilità; si era indebolito da quando aveva trovato il ragazzo e non capiva che era lui che si era perso nella mente rapace di Skywalker. Ma anche con le pareti rimosse, Vader obbediva ancora a esse; era ovvio che era ossessionato dal figlio insolente e pericoloso.</p><p>Una piccola concessione quindi, per vincere un tale premio e rivendicare il giovane Skywalker come suo possesso. "Molto bene," Disse Palpatine all’improvviso.</p><p>Senza preparazione o preavviso, entrò nella mente del Signore Oscuro.</p><p>Sentì i sussulti gemelli di sorpresa e dolore.</p><p>Le barriere erano intricate, costruite con la tecnica che aveva perfezionato in anni di tentativi ed errori.</p><p>Questa era stata la sua costruzione di maggior successo. Slegò gli strati, tutti loro, i muri che aveva costruito nel caso in cui Vader fosse mai stato in grado di distruggerne anche uno. Fu un lavoro lungo e complesso, ma lo fece bene.</p><p>Non ci sarebbe motivo per cui Skywalker venisse meno a questo accordo - né ci sarebbe tempo.</p><p>Una volta che questo fu completato, gli era promesso Skywalker.</p><p>Mentalmente stanco, Palpatine completò il lavoro distruttivo e iniziò a ritirarsi.</p><p>Quando si separò, non fu sorpreso di trovare Vader rannicchiato sul pavimento, il corpo piegato sulle sue ginocchia, le mani che stringevano il cranio.</p><p>Si rivolse a Skywalker proprio mentre la Morte Nera tremava in una violenta convulsione.</p><p>"Che cosa—?"</p><p>Una brillantezza accecante gli oscillò sul collo.</p><p>Sollevò le braccia in una difesa automatica ma era troppo tardi. Conobbe un lampo di indignazione, poi—</p><p>Con un colpo della sua spada laser, Luke recise la testa di Palpatine.</p><p>Il mantello cadde sul pavimento e il corpo svanì proprio come aveva fatto quello di Ben.</p><p>Luke barcollò, ansimando, cercando di mantenersi in piedi mentre la Morte Nera oscillava sotto di lui.</p><p>Frammenti di metallo e acciaio di plastica gli piovvero sulla testa quando il livello superiore cominciò a crollare.</p><p>Vide suo padre sul pavimento, le gambe bloccate da una trave d'acciaio.</p><p>La rabbia frenetica lo riempì e usò il suo potere per alzare la trave e gettarla da parte. Aiutò suo padre a stare in piedi.</p><p>"Dobbiamo uscire di qui!”</p><p>“Lasciami--"</p><p>"No! Devo salvarti!” Barcollando sotto il peso, trascinò suo padre giù per le scale, cercando di evitare i detriti caduti.</p><p>La baia di attracco privata sotto la sala del trono dell'Imperatore conteneva una piccola navetta che vi avevano sistemato giorni prima. "Cammina, dannazione! Aiutami!”</p><p>Diede un calcio agli attrezzi da lavoro, al gruppo elettrogeno portatile, al kit di saldatura- tutto ciò che faceva sembrare come se la navetta fosse stata in rovina.</p><p>Vader barcollò sulla nave e Luke sentì iniziare il riscaldamento pre-accensione. Allentò i tiranti che reggevano l'attrezzatura, quindi corse a bordo.</p><p>"Vai vai!” Urlò.</p><p>Vader lo aveva anticipato, l'imbarcazione iniziò la sua ascesa prima che finisse le sue parole.</p><p>Inorridito, Luke osservò la palla di fuoco che si avvicinava da dietro- i Ribelli erano esplosi nel nucleo centrale! Questa era la fine! Loro lo farebbero, loro—</p><p>La navetta saltò fuori dal collasso della Morte Nera pochi secondi prima della palla di fuoco.</p><p>Luke sapeva che il guscio esterno dell'imbarcazione doveva essere bruciato, ma i motori sembravano integri. Lottò verso l'abitacolo e si legò al posto del copilota accanto a suo padre.</p><p>Ora non dovevano fare altro che eludere i piloti dell’Alleanza.</p><p>La loro nave fu scossa da un'esplosione laser.</p><p>Luke armeggiò freneticamente per inserire un codice identificativo dell'Alleanza.</p><p>Poi li avrebbe lasciati domandare chi fosse stato sulla navetta imperiale in fuga.</p><p>Seguirono le navi ribelli in salvo.</p><p>Una pioggia di scintille dorate scese attorno a loro, e seppe che era la fine della Morte Nera.</p><p>Il Millennium Falcon passò a spirale, e Luke sentì una debole fitta di rimpianto. I suoi amici ... non li avrebbe mai più rivisti.</p><p>"Vuoi andare con loro?”</p><p>Luke lo considerò solo per un momento.</p><p>"No." Sorrise e si toccò la guancia contusa. “Il tuo spettacolo prima - so che non intendevi quelle cose che hai detto. Volevi solo farmi arrabbiare per aiutarmi a nascondere i miei veri sentimenti da Palpatine.”</p><p>Vader rimase in silenzio.</p><p>Luke rise di nuovo, euforico di sollievo. "Questi muri di cui parlava Palpatine …"</p><p>"Quando torneremo a casa, rimuoverò le barriere che ti ho messo nella mente. Spero che non sarai troppo arrabbiato con me quando ne imparerai l’estensione."</p><p>"Non lo sarò. Sei mio padre." Per lui, questa era una ragione sufficiente per il perdono. Eppure ...</p><p>"Era l'unione mentale, no? Era ... falsa. Mi hai mentito. Hai usato l'unione mentale come scusa per corrompere la mia mente. E forse ... altre volte.”Non era arrabbiato, non del tutto. Solo ... turbato. E curioso delle ragioni di suo padre. "Ma perché?”</p><p>“Controllo,” Rispose Vader brevemente.</p><p>Luke sospirò rassegnato. Non importa cosa facesse suo padre, i suoi sentimenti per lui non erano—</p><p>Un forte dolore gli attraversò la testa.</p><p>Qualcosa non andava, qualcosa lo infastidiva, lo fermava-una disarmonia nella Forza, una curvatura di ciò che era giusto. Con un tocco gentile, fece tornare in forma la galassia.</p><p>"Cosa stai facendo?" L'allarme risuonò attraverso la voce di Vader.</p><p>"Non ne sono sicuro." Inclinò il viso e studiò le stelle, cercando una spiegazione. Si rilassò e lasciò che la verità arrivasse a lui. "Le ... truppe imperiali erano disorientate. Io ... le ho assistite.”</p><p>“Stai dando loro istruzioni?”</p><p>"No." Non capiva lo sgomento di suo padre. "Le sto solo consolando. Sto dando loro indicazioni. Devono aver sentito la morte di Palpatine." Perché Lord Vader aveva bisogno di chiedere? "Non riesci a percepire la discordanza?”</p><p>“No."</p><p>Interessante. L'Imperatore aveva ragione.</p><p>Vader non era potente come faceva finta di essere. Luke riportò la sua attenzione sui suoi calcoli per il salto nell'iperspazio. "Pensi che Palpatine intendesse quello che ha detto, che non avrei potuto accedere ai miei poteri Sith senza la sua guida?" Chiese con noncuranza.</p><p>“Sì."</p><p>Era un sì che significava no. Luke sorrise. “Chi pensi che fossero gli altri Signori Oscuri a cui si riferiva?”</p><p>"Non ne ho idea." La risposta fu troncata e diffidente.</p><p>"Peccato. Okay, siamo pronti a ingranare--” La sua mano si scostò dai comandi. "Pensi che invece dovremmo andare al Centro Imperiale?”</p><p>Sentì la testa di Vader che si girava, sentì lo sguardo illeggibile concentrarsi sul suo viso.</p><p>Quando suo padre non rispose, Luke iniziò a correggere i suoi calcoli. "Penso che dovremmo. Avranno bisogno di aiuto. Posso sentire la loro confusione. C'è il panico. Palpatine deve aver controllato mentalmente il governo - come Sith, immagina così tanto potere! Sì, devo andare direttamente lì.”</p><p>Riprogrammò il computer navale, e rimasero in silenzio fino al salto verso l'iperspazio. Luke si rilassò sul sedile.</p><p>Vader lo fissò senza parole.</p><p>Luke esplorò i suoi pensieri, infiltrandosi nel trionfo che il Signore Oscuro sentì riguardo alla sua - <em>sua?</em> - vittoria su Palpatine.</p><p>Percepì i primi delicati viticci della paura che cresceva in suo padre e la loro esistenza lo interessò.</p><p>Raccolse la mente di Vader e la prese dentro la sua, dove poteva amarla ed esaminarla.</p><p>Il Signore Oscuro lo combatté in modo inefficace, placandosi solo dopo il gentile castigo di Luke. <em>Mi prenderò cura di te da ora in poi, padre,</em> inviò compassionevolmente, poi tornò alle sue stesse considerazioni.</p><p>C'erano molte possibilità da esplorare e non poteva studiarne nessuna bloccato nella casa del deserto di suo padre.</p><p>Ciò lo avrebbe riportato alle sue origini: la fattoria di Tatooine, la noia soffocante di una vita in esilio.</p><p>Né poteva imparare abbastanza come come Imperatore di Vader, perché suo padre sarebbe stato impegnato e avrebbe avuto poco tempo per lui ... una possibilità allarmante che non gli era venuta in mente prima.</p><p>Questo lo fece decidere.</p><p>Non avrebbe abbandonato la compagnia di suo padre o la sua nuova vita di avventura, quindi non sarebbe stato né agricoltore né figlio dell'Imperatore - sarebbe stato l'Imperatore-Stregone della galassia. Era un Sith - meglio di un Jedi, molto più forte.</p><p>I suoi sogni d'infanzia non erano stati sogni - erano state previsioni.</p><p>Suo padre sarebbe rimasto il suo amante e un utile assistente; la sua affidabilità era indiscutibile e rimanevano alcune cose da imparare da lui.</p><p>Ma c'era molto di più che Luke poteva imparare da solo. Forse le camere private di Palpatine contenevano segreti e la chiave della conoscenza dei Sith.</p><p>Forse anche un insegnante misterioso ed etereo che ora lo attendeva.</p><p>Il potere non era malvagio; poteva dimostrarlo rimanendo incorrotto, governando la galassia con divina benevolenza.</p><p>Suo padre aveva accennato a qualcosa del genere una volta, ma Vader non era abbastanza forte per governare. Vader non aveva alcun senso del potere.</p><p>Vader non era un vero Sith.</p><p>Luke si voltò e sorrise generosamente al suo amato servitore. "Non ha realmente importanza chi siano gli Altri. Voglio che sia tu il mio Signore Oscuro.”</p><p>“Io--"</p><p>Interruppe quella che era certo fosse una dichiarazione imbarazzante di gratitudine accarezzando il frontalino di suo padre.</p><p>Toccò la mente turbata e intuì i nuovi sforzi sperimentali di Vader per guarire il suo corpo.</p><p>Con un sussurro di rimpianto, Luke costruì le proprie mura per sostituire quelle rimosse da Palpatine.</p><p>Il vecchio imperatore aveva ragione: la mano destra di mezza età dalla faccia benigna non avrebbe intimidito nessuno.</p><p>E più di questo, l'Imperatore Skywalker voleva che quella maschera fredda e bellissima rimanesse per sempre al suo posto.</p><p>Quando le barriere mentali furono finalmente sicure, si sporse e, con un sorriso soddisfatto, realizzò un'altra delle sue fantasie di adolescenza.</p><p>Infinitamente gentile, posò un bacio persistente e appassionato sul portavoce dell'amato travestimento.</p><p>"Ti amo, Padre," Disse Luke teneramente. Si alzò per metà e scivolò sul pavimento, aprendo le ginocchia di suo padre, facendo scivolare le mani lungo le cosce corazzate.</p><p>Strofinò il suo viso contro il sospensorio, poi sorrise verso l'alto mentre lo slacciava. “Ti voglio dentro di me per sempre. Non ne avrò mai abbastanza di te… e non ti lascerò mai andare.”</p><p>Un guanto nero allungò la mano per accarezzargli la testa e il viso finché non sospirò di piacere, poi serpeggiò lungo il braccio sinistro e si arricciò attorno alle sue dita. Lentamente si strinse, stringendo sempre più strettamente finché Luke sentì la forte spaccatura delle ossa che si frantumavano.</p><p>Onde di dolore e nausea lo colpirono e raggiunse la mente di suo padre per fermare l'assalto, per restituire il dolore - e trovò il suo accesso bloccato da uno scudo sconosciuto che non poteva né penetrare né eludere.</p><p>Involontariamente, tremò ed emise un piccolo gemito di agonia mescolato a una brama terribile.</p><p>"Ah, giovane," Sibilò Darth Vader, una lama di beffa e divertimento attraversò i respiri misurati. "I miei esatti pensieri.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>